Operación: ORIGENES
by Seogumi y Masunny
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Precuela de KND: Los chicos del barrio. La historia del origen de cómo Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally y Abby se conocieron, y de cómo llegaron a ser el sector V - el mejor sector que los Chicos del barrio hayan conocido. (Historia original por VeemonRemix)
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer: KND no nos pertenece. Sino a Cartoon Network y a Mr. Warburton. Que pena! :-(**

**¡Soy Seogumi!**

**¡Y yo Masunny!**

**Y esto es: ¡Iseomasu! *grillos* ... bueno, ya que XD.**

**Pues aqui estamos con esta nueva historia de nuestro programa favorito: KND los chicos del barrio. Aclarando que esta idea no es nuestra. Es una traduccion hecha por el escritor VeemonRemix, si lo quieren leer en ingles, esta en nuestras historias favoritas. Así es chamacos y chamacas, sabemos ingles!**

**Seo: Sabemos? Yo fui la que traduje!**

**Masu: Callate!**

**Apenas leimos esta historia y nos declaramos las fans de Veemon, es que esta SUPER! Y esta linda historia, merece ser conocida por todos, incluso los que no saben ingles, asi que AQUI ESTA, con el fin de que se maravillen con tan lindo fic que creo este chamaco *-***

**Notas de Veemon: Puede que esto sea una sorpresa para los que me han estado siguiendo, dado que oficialmente "me retiré" de escribir después de mi historia anterior, Batgirl Beyond. Pero esta fue una idea que tuve después de ver unos episodios de los chicos del barrio, y decidí darle una oportunidad. Me di cuenta que jamás hubo una historia legítima del origen de los chicos, aunque si hubo fragmentos que eran mostrados por toda la serie. Así que esencialmente esta es mi historia de cómo el sector V empezó. Por lo que sé esta solo tendrá unas cuántas vistas y reviews, ya que la serie es un poco antigua. Pero espero que quien lea esto le guste. Disculpa si paso por alto algunos detalles, trataré de hacerlo entendible para las personas que no están muy familiarizadas con la serie. ¡Espero la disfruten!**

**Otra cosa es que esta historia es más o menos contada por Abby (Número 5) como protagonista principal, pero por supuesto el resto aparecerá, solo para que sepan.**

* * *

><p>– Era una zona de guerra. Nada más, nada menos – narraba una niña con un tono de voz áspero.<p>

La escena reveló a un montón de niños corriendo y luchando dentro de la base lunar de los Chicos del Barrio, mientras que una alarma ruidosa sonaba por todo el edificio. Globos anaranjados viscosos estaban salpicados por todo el lugar, incluyendo y en particular sobre los mismos niños. Muchos infantes estaban tendidos inmóviles en el suelo, mientras que otros a gran velocidad corrían alrededor, disparando con cualquier arma que estuviera a su alcance. Lo que antes fue una tranquila y ordenada sala de conferencias se convirtió en un caótico y desastroso campo de batalla.

– Se lo que pueden estar pensando – continuaba la chica – Acaban de caer en la trampa de un enemigo que los tiene a todos asustados de esa manera. Pero ellos no luchaban contra un enemigo…

La cara de un niño se salpicó con la baba de color naranja. Él se desplomó en el suelo, paralizado.

La que hizo el disparo lucía familiar. Era una niña bajita, piel morena con una gorra roja que ocultaba sus ojos, una trenza francesa negra, y una camisa azul que cubría sus pantalones cortos. Ambas manos sostenían un arma que se parecía a algo como una súper pistola de agua, pero en vez de estar llena de agua, contenía el líquido naranja.

– Luchaban contra nosotros – dijo.

La niña corrió hacia adelante con las palmas sudorosas y los dientes apretados.

– Esa soy yo, Abigail Lincoln, Abby si quieren, o mejor conocida como Cinco del sector V y ese fue nuestro último, tiro desesperado.

La escena mostraba que ella corría frenéticamente, disparando todo lo que esté a su paso.

– Nosotros hemos visto de todo. Dentistas malvados. Jefes corruptos. Señoras locas con gatos. Nombra lo que sea, nosotros lo hemos visto, y es por eso que nosotros, el sector V, somos los mejores en lo que hacemos.

Dos niños persiguieron a Abby justo antes de que se deslizara por debajo de una puerta que estaba a punto de cerrarse automáticamente. Antes de entrar, dejó caer un regalo para los muchachos. Ellos no se dieron cuenta hasta que la granada de mano explotó y el líquido naranja se les pulverizo encima, lanzándolos a una pared cercana.

Abby se levantó y fue corriendo a las escaleras.

– Es difícil creer que este compromiso mortal fue nuestra primera misión, juntos. Que la suerte de los Chicos del Barrio del planeta descansaba en manos de cinco niños desaliñados que no podían haber sido más diferentes en el momento.

Abby llegó a la planta superior. Secó el sudor de su frente y se obligó a dejar de respirar muy fuerte, por fin había llegado donde quería ir.

Todo se reducía a esto. Tragó saliva, cargó su arma, pateando la puerta que tenía al frente.

La habitación estaba vacía, entró lentamente. Con cada paso, podía oír el metal chocar con sus zapatos blancos. Pero no era el único sonido que podía escuchar. Podía escuchar los latidos nerviosos de su propio corazón, como si este le rogara salir del cuarto. Pero sabía que no podía. Tenía que hacer esto. Los otros ya estaban en posición y ahora todo dependía de ella.

Recorrió cada rincón de la sala, mientras ocultaba su arma por detrás, con el fin de asegurarse que estaba sola. Ella se dio vuelta por completo mirando a la puerta, caminaba hacia atrás.

Ese fue su primer error.

Antes de que ella sepa qué fue lo que la golpeó, tropezó hacia atrás y dejó caer su arma a mitad de camino por el cuarto. Abby cerró los ojos y agitó su cabeza con el fin de recuperar la compostura y miró hacia arriba en completo shock, una sombra se cernía sobre su cuerpo indefenso.

La escena se volvió negra.

– Esta es la historia no contada de cómo el sector V empezó.

CARGANDO MISION PARA KND LOS CHICOS DEL BARRIO – ARCHIVO DESCLASIFICADO.

Operación O.R.I.G.E.N.E.S.

Operativos

Revelan

Iniciales

Genealógicas

En una

Nunca antes narrada

Extraordinaria y

Sorprendente historia.

Se mostró el globo del planeta Tierra. Su brillante aura azul fue contrastada contra el telón de fondo negro y violeta. Por encima de la Tierra había estrellas… millones de ellas. Cada una con su propia forma y brillo. Desde un punto particular del planeta, un objeto dorado volaba en el espacio, y pronto parecía ser más grande que las estrellas y cometas que pasaban.

Era una nave espacial, dorado su color, de tamaño masivo; equipada con cohetes, láseres y un logo en el lado que decía KND. Era conocido por los Chicos del Barrio por ser una de las más lujosas naves espaciales que estos ofrecían, pero también se conocía por ser la más engañosa. Por muy brillante y optimista que la nave lucía en el exterior, todo niño en la organización sabía que las cosas no estaban ni cerca de la felicidad en el interior. Eso es porque esta nave en particular tenía un trabajo, un solo trabajo: transportar a los niños para su decomisión.

Dentro de la nave estaban dos niñas, una mayor que la otra. Las dos sentadas solemnemente en bancas opuestas entre sí, sin intercambiar palabras. La más joven era Abby, y la otra se le asemejaba bastante. Tenía piel oscura, trenzas sueltas, una camisa celeste, y pantalón azul oscuro. La niña mayor cargaba un par de esposas alrededor de sus muñecas.

El silencio prevaleció en el cohete, hasta que Abby abrió la boca.

– Cree… – dijo ella. Lucía un poco más joven que antes.

– Abby. No hay nada que decir – dijo Cree severamente.

– Solo te iba a desear feliz cumpleaños – Abby bajó lentamente su cabeza y el silencio continuó.

Cree exhaló – Gracias.

Abby cogió un punto en el suelo, pero pronto lanzó su mirada de nuevo hacia Cree.

– Cree, tal vez podríamos hablar con 274, decirle que te dé una excepción.

– Abby no…

– ¿Por qué no? – Dijo Abby mientras se levantaba y agarraba sus manos – nadie se ha sacrificado tanto por los Chicos del barrio como tú. No es justo para ti que te decomisionen así no más.

– Reglas son reglas y tú sabes eso. Y sí hubo alguien que se sacrificó más que yo. Su nombre era Mauricio y fue decomisionado en su cumpleaños número 13. Justo como todos los demás.

– Ese es mi punto – Abby se acercó más a su hermana – Primero Mauricio… luego tú. ¡Esto no está bien! ¿Que vamos a hacer sin ti?

– El sector V sobrevivirá.

– No solo hablo del sector V, me refiero a los KND en conjunto. Tantas veces que hubiéramos sido aniquilados si no fuera por ti.

Cree podía asegurar que Abby no solo escondía sus ojos tras la gorra, sino también sus lágrimas.

– No solo digo esto porque eres mi hermana mayor. Lo digo porque eres la mejor agente que la organización haya tenido. Protegiste a más niños de los que se pueden contar. Y ahora ellos van a desechar todos tus recuerdos como si no significaran nada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Cree hablara de nuevo.

– Ya me he mentalizado Abby, voy a enfrentarlo.

Abby levantó su cabeza y mostró sus ojos llorosos.

– Razón por la cual, por el momento – Cree sonrió y colocó una mano en su hombro – van a tener que conformarse contigo.

– Nunca podré estar a la altura de tu reputación – dijo Abby sonriendo un poco.

– Bueno nunca digas nunca – Cree dijo mientras examinaba la camisa de su hermana – ¿quién sabe? Quizás algún dia tú puedas ser número Uno.

– Existe una razón por la que todavía no han asignado a ningún niño ese número, nadie lo ha ganado, y dudo que ellos empiecen a pensar en mí.

– Bueno… si te escogen o no… tú siempre serás mi hermana número 1 – Cree dijo con una sonrisa.

Abby le abrazó y hundió la cabeza en su hombro. Ella levantó la cabeza hacia atrás.

– Tus palabras hubieran sonado más conmovedoras, si yo no fuera tu _única_ hermana – dijo mientras sonreía.

– Sí, pero igual sonó bien ¿no?

Abby cerró los ojos.

–Te extrañaré Cree. Todos te extrañaremos.

– Prométeme que siempre vas a cuidar del sector V. Ellos te necesitan.

– Lo prometo Cree.

Cree miró rápido a la ventana, un movimiento le llamó la atención. Fijó sus ojos de nuevo a la ventana. De repente decayó su semblante.

– ¡Abby cuidado! – gritó mientras la arrojaba al piso. No pasó ni un segundo cuando algo impactó violentamente la nave.

Los dos pilotos fueron expulsados de sus asientos durante el choque. Uno era pequeño con cabello negro y el otro tenía cabello castaño ondulado.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – El piloto de cabello castaño gritó. Apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras cuando otro choque ocurrió. Y luego otro.

El otro niño se levantó, se acercó a la tabla de control, presionó unos botones para mostrar las cámaras de seguridad. Sus ojos se dilataron en estado de shock.

– Oh no…

– Activa el piloto automático ¡ahora!

Una nave espacial negra mucho más grande con alas rojas estaba golpeando contra la nave de los KND. Abby y Cree se obligaron a sí mismas a agarrarse de lo que estaba a su alrededor para mantenerse en pie por el disturbio.

– ¡¿Qué estas pasando?! – gritó Abby.

– Son ellos – Cree replicó – los Ninja Adolescentes…

Como si fuera una señal, un tubo de vidrio tamaño natural se estrelló contra la pared. Cerca de seis jóvenes que estaban vestidos en una armadura samurái roja y negra se deslizaron por el tubo para llegar a la nave. Sus rostros estaban cubiertos por la armadura, dejando ver sólo sus ojos.

Uno de los ninjas pasó al frente.

– ¿Acaso estas no son número 5 y número 11 convenientemente empacadas en la misma nave?

Abby apretó sus puños.

– ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – demandó.

– Recibimos una llamada anónima avisando que pasaban por aquí. Y por lo que veo el mensaje era cierto.

– Les doy una justa advertencia – dijo Cree – ¡Váyanse ahora!

– Nos podríamos ir… – el ninja replicó – o podríamos llevarnos a la legendaria número 11 de una vez por…

– ¡Quietos!

Los dos pilotos estaban parados del otro lado apuntando con sus armas de chicle.

– Quietos o disparamos – gritó el de cabello castaño.

– Me gustaría verte intentarlo – dijo el ninja. Se giró hacia sus compañeros y apuntó con el dedo – ¡Ataquen!

Cada uno de los ninjas sacaron sus estrellas ninja y corrieron a diferentes rincones de la nave espacial. Los pilotos abrieron fuego pero parecían no poder igualar su velocidad y coordinación.

Dos de los ninjas arrojaron sus estrellas en los cañones de chicle con el objetivo preciso. Rompieron los compartimientos de vidrio de las pistolas. Ambos pilotos miraron a sus inútiles armas pero pasaron por alto al ninja que estaba atrás de ellos. En un movimiento fluido, agarró las cabezas de ambos, chocándolas entre sí, y luego saltó lejos. Los dos niños cayeron al suelo.

Abby primero peleó con un ninja. Se las arregló para agarrar la muñeca y la rodilla de él hacia su pecho. Cuando otros dos ocuparon su lugar, ella dio una voltereta con sus manos para caer de nuevo en pie. Ahora estaba al lado de Cree, ambas espalda contra espalda.

– ¡Yo soy a la que buscan, Abby! ¡Tienes que protegerte!

– ¡Ni hablar! – Gritó Abby – Estamos juntas en esto.

– ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Sal de aq…

Cree se agachó para evitar una estrella ninja, que aterrizó en el suelo detrás de ella. Miró hacia sus manos esposadas, y se le ocurrió una idea.

– ¡Oye! Si tanto me quieres – gritaba mientras alzaba sus manos – ¡ven atrápame!

Tres ninjas corrieron donde ella, dispuestos a pelear. Pero ella esquivó cada uno de sus ataques, pasó por debajo de uno de sus golpes, hizo girar su pierna por el suelo, y derribó a los tres. Por último con el rabillo del ojo, vio lo que quería: un ninja estaba preparando su estrella para lanzársela a unos metros de distancia. Ella dio un salto, con la esperanza de que ese fuera el momento adecuado.

Y así fue.

El ninja lanzó la estrella justo donde ella levantó sus muñecas, por encima de su cabeza. Pero esta vez la estrella cortó la cadena, liberando sus manos.

– ¡Bingo! – gritó mientras apretaba sus puños. Se acercó corriendo al adolescente que había lanzado la estrella y lo derribó al suelo con facilidad. Los tres ninjas que ella derrotó anteriormente volvieron a atacarla todos a la vez.

Ella peleó con cuatro de ellos, mientras Abby más atrás peleaba con dos. El estilo de pelea de Cree era extremadamente rápido y muy preciso. Por cada ataque que los ninjas le lanzaban, ella tenía uno de vuelta. No se esperaba menos de número 11. Era simple. Era la mejor luchadora que existía.

Abby estaba encima de los hombros de uno de los ninjas, y le golpeaba la cabeza.

– Agh – gritó el ninja – ¡Bájate niña tonta!

El otro ninja agarró fuertemente la parte posterior de la camisa de Abby para sacarla de encima del primero. Su gorra roja cayó al suelo cuando él la empujó.

Los puños de Abby seguían agitándose mientras el ninja la agarraba por la camisa.

– Les voy a enseñar a no meterse con mi hermana – gritó.

El ninja que la cargaba miró al otro. Él asintió con la cabeza. El ninja con la niña sacó una estrella ninja, estampó a Abby contra la pared con su mano derecha, y colocó la estrella en la hendidura trasera de su camisa con la otra mano. Ahora ella colgaba de la pared como si fuera un cuadro.

– Esto no te incumbe, chamaca. Así que ¿Por qué no te quedas colgada? – el adolescente bromeó. Se dieron vueltas y caminaron hacia Cree. Abby golpeó, pateó, agitó sus puños, gritó, pero nada parecía desafiar el poder que la estrella tenía sobre ella. Lo único que podía hacer era pasar el rato inmóvil.

En cuestión de minutos los cuatro ninjas de Cree estaban en el suelo, gimiendo y retorciéndose.

Cree observó a los otros dos correr a su alcance. Pero alcanzó a ver algo más importante atrás de ellos, que congeló todos sus músculos. Y no era Abby.

Todo este tiempo han estado luchando con seis ninjas. Pero nunca se cruzó por su mente, hasta ahora, que uno de ellos aun volaba su nave espacial. Ella juntó la pieza final cuando vio por la ventana. La nave de los ninja adolescentes apuntaba su cañón a esta nave: justo donde Abby estaba colgando.

– Abby… – susurro Cree. Entonces gritó – ¡Abby!

Cree corrió pasando a los ninjas para alcanzar a su hermana. Saltó y retiró la estrella de la pared, dejando a Abby caer al suelo.

– Menos mal, gracias hermanita.

– ¡Abby! Tienes que salir de aquí ¡ahora!

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Si los tenemos justo donde los quere…

Cree no se molestó en decir más. Empujó a Abby justo antes de que se escuchara una explosión ensordecedora. Los ojos de los niños pilotos se abrieron en ese momento para alcanzar a ver que una potente arma había disparado a la pared, y un gran cráter estaba en su lugar.

Todo pasó muy rápido para que Abby pueda procesarlo. Abrió los ojos y vio a Cree deslizarse hasta el borde del agujero. Su mano sostenía débilmente la nave, mostraba miedo en sus ojos. Podía sentir como el espacio quería tragarse sus piernas.

– ¡CREE! – gritó Abby.

Se acercó a tientas al cráter lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, para el momento en que llegó, ya no vio nada afuera. Abby no le prestó atención al hecho de que la nave estaba perdiendo altura, o que los ninjas se retiraban por el tubo de vidrio donde entraron. Todo en lo que pensaba era en Cree. No la veía por ningún lado.

Su hermana se había ido.

Abby se puso de rodillas, segundo antes de que el piloto con cabello castaño le agarrara por los hombros y la atrajera a sus pies.

– ¡Cinco, ese golpe desactivó nuestros sistemas de defensa y navegación! ¡Debemos ir a la cápsula de escape de inmediato! A este paso ¡ellos pronto volarán nuestra nave en pedazos!

– Pero Cree… – Abby se atragantó con las palabras – ¡No podemos abandonarla! – gritó.

– Ahora, Cinco – refutó el piloto.

El otro piloto corrió para ayudar a su compañero a llevar a Abby a la cápsula de escape.

Los tres apenas lograron salir a tiempo. Segundos después de que la cápsula despegó, los ninjas adolescentes dispararon por última vez a la nave de los KND. Explotó en seguida. Abby colocó sus manos contra el vidrio.

– Cree…– susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Número Cinco – el de cabello negro se paró al lado de ella. Tenía su gorra roja.

– Yo… ah… logré sacarla de la nave – dijo solemnemente.

Abby observó la gorra por un largo tiempo.

– Era su gorra…– murmuró lentamente.

– Lo sé…pero…ella hubiera querido la tengas.

Abby cogió vacilante la gorra. Cerró sus ojos y lentamente se sentó en el suelo. Le tomo unos minutos, pero se encontró a sí misma llorando sobre la gorra. Y lloró y lloró todo el camino a casa.

-x-X-x-X-

– ¿Y eso es todo lo que recuerdas?

Abby estaba sentada frente a una mesa en una habitación aislada. Se veía como de 10 años de nuevo.

– Sí, eso es todo – replicó.

Al otro lado de la mesa estaban tres personas. El niño alto de en medio tenía cabello rubio, un traje mono rojo, con el número 274 impreso en el torso. A su derecha estaba una niña rubia en un chándal azul y zapatos deportivos morados. Ella era 362.A su izquierda estaba una niña con suéter verde, falda naranja y un casco que decía 86 en el medio.

– Lo lamento. Sé que a pesar de que han pasado tres años, no debe ser fácil hablar de estos asuntos. Pero apreciamos tu tiempo – dijo 274.

Abby cruzó los brazos y apoyó los pies sobre el escritorio.

– ¿Así que ya vas a decirme de qué se trata todo esto?

Número 274 miró a 362. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Luego dirigió su mirada a 86. Ella negó con la cabeza.

– Me temo que no puedo en este momento.

– ¿En serio? – Abby dijo con algo de irritación en su voz.

– Sí. Pero hay otra cosa que debemos hablar – continuó 274 – Es sobre el sector V.

– Mejor dicho "Mi sector" – Abby dijo en voz baja.

– Exacto – añadió 86. Abby se sorprendió porque ella pudo escucharla.

– Como bien sabes, la semana pasada tuvimos que dejar ir permanentemente a 8a y 8b – habló 86 con un marcado acento escocés.

– Todavía no lo entiendo. Ellos fueron infectados con varicela hace años. Ahora están haciendo un mejor trabajo.

– Es verdad, pero nunca pudieron superar esa experiencia. Claro que lo han hecho bien durante cierto tiempo. Pero simplemente no son tan buenos como solían ser – dijo 274 – Además, su… mamá dijo que tienen que pasar más tiempo haciendo tarea –. Dijo un poco más tranquilo. – Lo que significa que tú eres oficialmente el único miembro restante del sector – concluyó.

– Está bien para mí. A número Cinco no le molesta encargarse de todo – dijo chasqueando los dedos.

– Abby… – dijo 362. Esta era la primera vez que hablaba.

– Parece que no entiendes – dijo 274.

– ¡Estamos retirando al sector V! ¡Son historia ahora! – Espetó 86, impacientándose por la situación – Nosotros ya tomamos la decisión.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Abby con ojos incrédulos. Se enderezó de su silla. – ¿Qué quiere decir? ¡No puede hacer esto! El sector V es…

274 de inmediato levantó la mano para detener su protesta. – Por favor, déjanos terminar – dijo – Entendemos que el sector V solía ser el más eficiente, confiable y especializado de los Chicos del barrio. Pero después de Mauricio y Cree, dejó de ser el mismo. Y ahora que 8a y 8b también se han ido, ya no queda nada.

– ¡Yo todavía estoy aquí! ¿Eso no significa nada? – gritó Abby.

– ¡Claro que significa Abby! – dijo 362 – Es por eso que te estamos reasignando al sector de tu elección.

– Yo no quiero ser reasignada. Mi hermana me dijo que cuidara del sector V, y eso es lo que planeo hacer – dijo estampando su dedo en la mesa.

– Tú lo has cuidado bien – dijo 274 mientras bajaba sus manos – Has estado pendiente del sector tanto en las buenas como en las malas, y apreciamos eso. Pero ahora es momento de un cambio. Quiero decir, piénsalo Cinco. No se puede tener un sector con un solo agente.

– ¡Entonces voy a encontrar nuevos agentes!

– No te atreverías – dijo 86 – Va contra las reglas. Todos los sectores son asignados por el mismo 274. Aquí no pasa nada sin su jurisdicción.

– Por favor 86, puedo encargarme desde aquí – dijo 274 cruzando los brazos. – Abigail… – comenzó.

– Es Número Cinco para ti – dijo Abby cruzando los brazos también.

– Número Cinco – se corrigió – No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por todo lo que has hecho por el sector V. Pero su tiempo ha pasado. No tiene sentido utilizar nuestros recursos para cubrir la espalda de una sola persona. E incluso si logras salir a buscar "nuevos agentes" por así decirlo, el sector nunca estará a la altura de lo que era. Es por eso que no puedo permitir que pierdas el tiempo con todo eso. ¿Tiene sentido para ti?

– Romper la promesa que le hice a mi hermana nunca tendrá sentido para mí.

362 miró hacia abajo, tenía un semblante de compasión en el rostro.

De repente la puerta se abrió. Un muchacho con el pelo castaño, una sudadera azul y guantes amarillos entró. Tenía un casco de metal con el número 35 en la frente.

– Número 274 señor. Es hora de prepararse para la apertura.

– Gracias Número 35.

Cerró la puerta y se fue.

– Me tengo que ir. – Dijo, mientras apilaba sus papeles. 362 y 86 caminaron hacia la puerta.

– Gracias por tu tiempo, Cinco – dijo 274 – Hazme saber al final de la semana a qué sector deseas ser reasignada – se levantó.

– Trata de no ver esto como el final, Abigail – dijo con una sonrisa – Piensa en ello como si fuera un nuevo comienzo.

-x-X-x-X-

El interior de la base lunar era masivo. Pisos sobre pisos llenos de niños moviéndose por todo el lugar, con un propósito en mente. La charla que pronto sería impartida

Abby caminó por el pasillo y vio a 362 caminando frente a ella. Se detuvo en seco. Cuando 362 la vio, se detuvo también. Luego se dio la vuelta y trató de caminar hacia el otro lado.

– ¡Rachel! Abby gritó mientras corría para alcanzarla – Rachel, espera.

– No puedo hablar ahora Cinco.

– Escucha, yo no quiero hablar. Solo quiero… – Abby comenzó mientras Rachel dejó de caminar – Está bien, quizás sí quiera hablar.

362 exhaló – Abby, no puedo revocar la decisión por ti. 274 es el encargado y ya hizo la llamada.

– Y no creo que puedas convencerlo de que haga otra.

– No, no puedo. Es suficiente con que te esté dejando elegir donde deseas ser reasignada. Si quieres mi consejo, simplemente haz lo que dice. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo que ayudar a 274 a preparar su discurso…

– Rachel, gracias.

Ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo una rápida sonrisa, como para subrayar que estaba apurada.

– De nada.

Abby puso su mano en el hombro de 362 antes de que pudiera alejarse.

– Y… hay algo más que número Cinco quiere preguntarte.

– Por supuesto que hay – dijo 362 tratando de no rodar los ojos.

– ¿Por qué me preguntó con tanto detalle sobre lo que pasó con Cree? Ya escuchó la historia hace tres años. No puedo dejar de pensar que esta vez él está buscando algo más en mi historia.

362 se llevó la mano a la cara.

– Abby por favor, no me hagas esto.

– Dime Rachel, sabes lo personal que era todo eso para mí. Lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarme saber por qué me hicieron contarlo de nuevo.

– Yo… no debería… – ella dijo – se supone que esa información es clasificada.

– ¿Quieres que te ruegue? Porque lo haré y tú sabes que lo haré.

– No, no me ruegues por favor.

– Ándale Rachel… – empezó Abby – Somos amigas ¿cierto?

– Hay momentos en que deseo que no sea así…– ella replicó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

– Solo dime ¿sí? – pidió Abby juntando ambas manos.

– Abby, no puedo.

– Por favooor.

– Ya bájale Abby.

– No le diré a nadie, lo prometo. Si él me pregunta me haré la tonta, solo tengo que saber.

– Tiene que ver con los ninjadolescentes ¿de acuerdo?

En cuestión de segundos el rostro de Abby cambió de uno de súplica a uno de perplejidad.

– Puede que tenga algo que ver con los ninjadolescentes, no estamos seguros – dijo 362 – El otro día recibimos una transmisión de texto, pero está encriptada. Cuando intentamos rastrear la transmisión a su punto de origen, vimos algunas de las especificaciones que parecían coincidir con sus modelos de naves. No sabemos con certeza si eran ellos. Pudo haber sido una nave independiente similar, o algo así.

Abby no dijo nada.

– 274 quería saber si recordabas algo acerca de su paradero tras el… incidente de hace tantos años, ya que fue la última vez que registramos actividad de ellos. Esencialmente buscaba detalles o pistas, pero no encontró nada en base a tu historia.

– Los ninjadolescentes. Ellos son los responsables de lo que le pasó a Cree…

– Abby, no ¿de acuerdo? – 362 dijo estrictamente mientras le apuntaba con el dedo – No queremos que tú hagas algo estúpido en nombre de la venganza. Es por eso que él no te dijo nada en primer lugar. Ahora prométeme que no vas a hacer que me arrepienta de contarte.

Abby asintió lentamente la cabeza – Sí, sí, está bien.

El reloj de 362 comenzó a sonar.

– Genial, se me hizo tarde. ¿Por qué no vas a ver cómo le va a tu amigo? – dijo mientras se alejaba.

– ¿Mi amigo? – Abby preguntó.

– Ya sabes, el chico que trajiste – 362 sonrió – El lindo interno.

-x-X-x-X-

Un niño calvo con gafas claras de marco de alambre, un suéter rojo y shorts grises, hacía todo lo posible por mantener el equilibrio sobre la parte superior de una escalera. Estaba frente a un cohete, intentando acomodar los cables de la caja de circuitos.

Él agarró un cable y trató de conectarlo al otro lado.

– Aquí vamos… – suspiró para sí mismo – Vamos, esta vez tiene que funcionar. Es pan comido.

Abby entró a la amplia habitación con una variedad de cohetes y vehículos en el interior. Nadie más parecía estar dentro del lugar. Nadie excepto él, claro está. Se detuvo en la parte inferior de la escalera.

– ¡Nigel Uno! ¿Cómo supe que te encontraría aquí en el sótano? – dijo Abby cruzando los brazos mientras sonreía.

– ¡No hay otro lugar a donde ir! Soy el único aquí para el resto de la semana… alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo – gritó Nigel de vuelta, con un claro acento británico – ¿Podrías darme un segundo? Estoy tratando de resolver esto.

Abby empezó a contar con los dedos mientras murmuraba para sí misma – ¿Qué tal si te doy tres…

Para el momento en que sus dedos llegaron a tres, oyó un golpe en el interior de la nave, y Nigel se encontró a sí mismo cayendo y gritando. Sin reaccionar, Abby extendió los brazos y lo atrapó antes de que caiga al suelo.

– Esta vez duraste tres segundos antes de lastimarte. ¡Has mejorado!

– Ay, bueno, ya bájale – dijo saliendo de los brazos de Abby – Trabajar con electrónica no es lo mío.

– ¿Y entonces por qué lo haces?

– Bueno yo voy a hacer cualquier cosa para ascender en la organización. No todos fuimos reclutados para ser agentes de inmediato como tú.

– Oye, tú también fuiste reclutado.

– Sí, por ti. Incluso tuve que hacer una demostración frente a 274 después de que tú lo convencieras… pero aún no soy agente ¿verdad?

– Bueno no. Pero 274 pensó convertirte en uno. Le diste una buena impresión con esa demostración. Dijo que tus habilidades de batalla eran excepcionales. Es solo que…

– Mis resultados en las pruebas no son tan excepcionales. Lo sé.

Hubo un corto silencio.

– Si te sirve de consuelo – dijo Abby – yo creo que algún día serás un gran agente.

– Bueno tal vez lo sea. Si tuviera la oportunidad de repetirlo… – él miró al suelo – Otra vez.

Abby miró la nave.

– En fin, ¿Qué es exactamente en lo que has estado trabajando? – dijo con la esperanza de cambiar el tema.

– Por ahora, en este cohete. Todo parece estar bien, excepto por el hecho de que no logro encenderlo. Y que el GPS no funciona. A decir verdad, tampoco los refuerzos. A este ritmo, dicho cohete nunca será registrado en la base de datos de KND. Si tuviera la mente para comprender todo este material técnico, lo habría notado antes.

– ¿Y quién te está ayudando?

– Nadie. Los otros internos y yo empezamos, pero el resto abandonó la labor. Por las últimas semanas he intentado por mí mismo que esta maldita cosa funcione.

– ¿Es así cómo funcionan las cosas aquí abajo?

– Más o menos. Cuando todos trabajamos juntos podemos lograr muchas cosas. Pero una vez que el resto decide renunciar, prácticamente yo termino pagando la cuenta.

– Pero tú no tienes que hacer esto… ¿Por qué no deshacerte de esta nave como el resto hizo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

– Pues, yo no quiero renunciar así no más – Nigel dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo. – Claro, es difícil. Pero creo que es importante mantenerse comprometido. Ver las cosas hasta el final ¿no?

Abby asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? – Nigel preguntó – ¿Cómo ha estado el sector V estos días?

Abby se burló. – Querrás decir ¿Cómo _estaba_ el sector V? La administración lo está cerrando. A partir de hoy, el sector V no existe.

Nigel giró su cabeza.

– Lo siento mucho.

Abby miró sus pantalones y notó una pequeña libreta en su bolsillo trasero.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó.

– Oh… es nada – él dijo tratando de esconder su libreta. Pero Abby la arrebató de su bolsillo antes de que pudiera ocultarla.

Ella hojeó las primeras páginas. Cada página tenía un montón de dibujos, palabras y flechas trazadas encima de ellos.

– ¿Un cuaderno de apuntes?

– Más bien, un cuaderno de ideas – Nigel le corrigió.

Abby pudo ver una variedad de ideas para inventos, para misiones, teorías de conspiración adulta; todo almacenado en ese pequeño librito. En una página, vio un plan para llenar el Gran Cañón de cereal de los simios arcoíris. En otra página vio un plano para un vehículo llamado F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E. Ella miró entre la libreta y él.

– Espera, ¿estás diciéndome que a ti se te ocurrió todo esto?

– Lo hago cuando estoy en mi hora de almuerzo, ahora recuperaré mi libreta o no sigo en la caricatura, gracias – dijo mientras le quitaba la libreta de las manos. – Ahora ¿hay alguna razón que te haya traído hasta aquí o no?

Abby señaló hacia arriba.

– Dentro de poco será el anuncio de 274.Tú vienes ¿cierto?

Nigel se volvió hacia la escalera y guardó su libreta en el bolsillo.

– En realidad, iba regresar al trabajo. Me cuentas cómo va, Cinco.

Él se preparaba para trepar la escalera, pero Abby le agarró la muñeca y lo empujó hacia atrás.

– Número Cinco no lo hará, puesto que lo verás por ti mismo.

– ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!

– Vamos Nigel, un poco de aire fresco no dolerá – ella dijo mientras arrastraba a Nigel hacia la puerta, quien seguía protestando – Aunque depende de cuánto aire obtengas de la luna – dijo en voz baja.

-x-X-x-X-

– Les agradezco a todos por venir – dijo 274. Estaba de pie en un podio detrás de un stand. La habitación parecía una sala de conferencias, con agentes sentados en cada piso. Número 86, 362 y 60 estaban de pie tras él, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda. Número 60 es de cabello negro y un gorro color marrón, con un abrigo grueso verde, guantes color naranja y una mochila naranja.

– Como ustedes saben, los he llamado a todos y cada uno de ustedes para hacerles un anuncio importante.

Abby y Nigel estaban de pie uno al lado del otro en el balcón superior, apenas podían ver lo que pasaba, pero podían oír su voz a través de los parlantes.

– Y aquí está el anuncio. Niños y niñas de los Chicos del barrio, tengo el orgullo de presentarles: el N.A.N.O.M.I.T.E.

(N.A.N.O.M.I.T.E. de los Chicos del Barrio

Neurológica

Activación de

Nanobots

Optimiza la

Mente

Inteligentemente con

Tácticas

Eficientes.)

Una imagen de lo que parecía una pulga robótica apareció en el proyector detrás de él. Era como un insecto de color plateado que tenía pernos para juntar sus seis patas.

– Estos dispositivos han sido años y años de duro trabajo, pero estoy orgulloso de decirles que hoy los nanomites están en su fase final de prueba. Ahora estoy consciente de que la mayoría de ustedes no sabe que es un nanomite, o qué hace un nanomite, Y eso es porque hasta ahora, hemos estado compartiendo los diseños de los ácaros con nuestro consejo de liderazgo, y con un grupo de selectos líderes de sector. Pero basta de esta pequeña charla, vamos a la parte buena ¿les parece?

Él presiona un botón que cambia la diapositiva en la pantalla del proyector. Se mostró un esquema 3D del nanomite.

– Su diseño fue tomado de una pulga común o mosca de fruta. Ya saben, esos asquerosos insectos que les pedimos a nuestros papis que lo saquen de las habitaciones. Bueno, déjenme asegurarles que no van a necesitar llamar a sus padres con uno de estos su lado. Y eso en parte se debe a que ni siquiera tendrán que verlo. Como ustedes saben, las pulgas normales son muy pequeñas, pero estas son más diminutas. Es del tamaño de un ínfimo grano de arena totalmente imperceptible para el ojo desprevenido. Pero sus efectos son asombrosos, y me atrevería a decir que hasta… revolucionarios.

Él pasó a la siguiente diapositiva. Los niños en la audiencia estaban en el borde de sus asientos emocionados.

– El nanomite es, en definitiva, un promotor de la mente. Y no solo me refiero a la inteligencia, a pesar de que eso es parte de lo que hace. Hablo de la habilidad para aumentar en gran medida el potencial de lucha de nuestros agentes. Estas criaturas pueden cambiarte de un novato inexperto a un genio con cinturón negro.

– ¿Cómo hago para que funcionen? Se han de preguntar. Y por muy asqueroso que suene al principio, tendrán que comérselas.

Algunos "ewws" vinieron de la multitud.

– Bueno, déjenme corregir eso. Ustedes no _tendrán _que comérselas. Ellos pueden entrar a través de cualquier abertura facial. La boca, los oídos o la nariz. Pero el punto es que, con el tiempo, tendrán que llegar hasta su cerebro.

Abby se apoyó en un poste cercano con los brazos cruzados mientras que Nigel puso sus manos en la barandilla para mirar hacia abajo. Ambos tenían la misma expresión de perplejidad en el rostro.

274 pulsó un botón para mostrar una animación corta. – Y una vez que hayan llegado a su cerebro… – dijo – sus habilidades de lucha y coeficiente intelectual serán dramáticamente mejor.

Uno de los niños de la parte delantera levanta la mano.

– ¿Así que estamos hablando que es un chorro de veces mejor o mil chorrocientos mejor? – preguntó con una voz nasal.

– ¡Chorrocientos de millones! – dijo 274 mientras levanta sus dos cejas.

Un rotundo "VAYA" vino de la multitud.

– Sí, Vaya – dijo 274 para enfatizar el punto. – Pero no solo crean mis palabras – él continuó

– ¡Número 60 ven aquí al frente! – gritó.

60 dejó caer las manos a su lado y se puso cara a cara con 274. La multitud observaba en silencio y con atención.

– Um… ¿sí señor?

– Tengo algunas preguntas para ti – dijo mientras agarraba una pluma y una página de sus notas.

– Bue… bueno – dijo 60.

– ¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 256? – preguntó 274 mientras miraba a su página.

– No sabía que las raíces fueran cuadradas – dijo 60 mientras se rascaba la cabeza – siempre creí que eran largas y puntiagudas.

274 checa la siguiente pregunta.

– ¿Cual es la formula química del azúcar?

– Um… ¿A-Z-U-C-A-R?

– Y por último ¿Quién escribió la Declaración de la Independencia?

– Lo siento, yo no escucho rap – 274 comprueba lo último de la lista para lanzar el papel lejos.

– Está bien, una última cosa… quiero que trates de derribarme.

El público contuvo el aliento.

– Número 274 señor… ¿está seguro que deba hacerlo?

– Sí lo estoy. No quiero que te contengas. – Dijo mientras se quitaba su casco y su armadura. – Si yo giro tres veces, significa que me rindo, y lo mismo va para ti.

– Muy bien… – dijo 60 después de una pausa. El tenía escepticismo en su voz, pero no se atrevió a cuestionar a 274. Él se agachó y miró a su comandante a los ojos.

– Tú cuentas.

– Ok 3, 2… ¡1! – 60 gritó mientras corría a derribarlo. 274 lo esquivó. Número 60 lanzó un puñetazo que rozó un lado del hombro de 274. Pero así como lo recibió de rápido, 274 le dio un rodillazo en el pecho a 60. Algunos de la multitud comenzaron a mirar hacia otro lado cuando 274, sin esfuerzo alguno, estampó a su contrincante en el suelo haciéndole una llave en el cuello. Número 60 se rindió tan rápido como pudo.

Aunque eso no sorprendió a nadie. La forma de pelear de 274 supera drásticamente la de 60, y hasta este punto, la de todos los demás en la base lunar. Esa es en parte la razón por la cual él es el capitán.

274 ayudó a levantar y sacudió las ropas de 60 – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó

– Sí señor – respondió 60.

– Muy bien… – dijo 274 mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento – Ahora quiero que te tragues esto.

Le tendió una cápsula que se asemejaba a una pastilla.

– Dentro de ella, hay una docena de nanomites. Las necesarias para ingerir en una sesión.

Número 60 la agarró y la sostuvo entre el dedo pulgar e índice. Examinó la píldora.

– No te preocupes, es seguro – dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente – Solo pruébala.

Número 60 cumplió lentamente. Suspiró y rápido se metió la pastilla a la boca para tragársela. Él cerró sus ojos por un momento, después de unos segundos volvió abrirlos despacio.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Pues, bastante normal.

– Bien. Porque quiero que trates de derribarme otra vez.

Los ojos del niño se sorprendieron ante la petición. A estas alturas, estaba claro que ni 274, ni 60 habían ensayado esto. Él estaba tan atónito como cualquiera del público.

– Señor… no creo que pueda hacerlo de nuevo. Esa fue una paliza muy dolorosa – dijo mientras se sobaba el pecho.

– Confía en mí, Patton – dijo – Inténtalo de nuevo, yo cuento esta vez.

– Voy a necesitar una soda bien fría después de esto… – murmuró 60 para sí mismo, esperando que nadie lo escuche. Se puso en posición de batalla otra vez.

– Voy a contar – dijo 274 – 3…2…1.

Antes de que 274 termine de contar 1. Número 60 le lanzó golpes rápidos. Primero, le dio tres golpes en la mandíbula, luego una patada en la espalda, al final agarró los hombros de 274, para ponerlo frente a él y derribarlo con facilidad. 274 trató de escapar, pero 60 era demasiado fuerte, y seguía apretando su cuello.

274 se rindió después de 6 segundos.

La multitud resonó en aplausos. Abby y Nigel solo observaban con sus rostros congelados.

Esta vez, fue 60 quien ayudó a 274 a levantarse.

– Señor ¿está bien? Lo siento mucho.

– Estoy bien – dijo mientras agarraba su brazo. – Ahora volvamos a las preguntas.

274 cogió el pedazo de papel mientras los aplausos comenzaron a tranquilizarse.

– ¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 256?

– 16, señor – dijo eufórico.

– ¿Y la fórmula química del azúcar?

– Bueno, la fórmula molecular de la glucosa C6H12O6, pero la fórmula empírica es CH2O, asumiendo que la glucosa es el tipo de azúcar del que está hablando.

La multitud se quedó sin aliento, acompañado de diversos murmullos.

– Y por último… ¿Quién escribió la Declaración de la Independencia?

– ¡John Hancock! – 60 exclamó, 274 revisó sus notas.

– Bueno técnicamente eso no es corre…

– Es lo que la mayoría de la gente respondería, desde que él tuvo la mayor firma…un error común – 60 continuó – Pero el autor fue. de hecho, Thomas Jefferson entre otros escritores como Ben Franklin, Roger Sherman, John Adams… ¿Usted sabía que John Adams fue nuestro segundo presidente? Y que su hijo, nuestro sexto presidente ¿tuvo el mismo nombre que él? Después de él, estuvo Jackson, luego Van Buren y luego… – 60 seguía nombrando personas mientras que 274 lanzó el papel.

– ¡LOS NANOMITES SON UN ÉXITO!

La multitud se puso de pie para dar paso a un largo y efusivo aplauso. Nigel y Abby se mantuvieron inmóviles, mirando fijamente.

– ¡Tan solo piensen en el potencial que ahora tenemos! Si esto es un ejemplo de lo que un solo agente de los chicos del barrio puede hacer, ¡No podemos dudar en que pondremos fin a la tiranía adulta de una vez por todas! ¡Y todo será gracias a los nanomites!

Niños reporteros llegaron al estrado y empezaron a apuntar con sus micrófonos a la cara de 274.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo duran los efectos? – uno de los reporteros preguntó.

– Cerca de 24 horas… – respondió – Luego tendrás que tomar más.

– ¿Cómo sabemos que esta clase de tecnología no caerá en las manos equivocadas? – otro preguntó.

– A través de los años, nuestra división de tecnología ha sincronizado los ácaros con nuestro módulo de códigos. De esa manera, los nanomites solo pueden trabajar con agentes registrados de los chicos del barrio y nadie más.

– 274, señor ¿Por qué eligió a la mosca de fruta como modelo?

– Bueno, es una estructura que no levanta sospechas. Y si es necesario, el comando puede mandar a los ácaros a volar a un área determinada en caso de emergencia. Eso podría nombrársele como una característica de seguridad adicional. Pero para nuestros propósitos, los nanomites no se moverán. Solo los llevaremos en las píldoras.

– ¡Bien, bien, retrocedan! – 86 se puso en frente de los reporteros y los empujó para que se fueran. – Eso es todo lo que 274 les puede decir niñitas – ella y 362 se llevaron al líder.

– Gracias a todos por venir – 274 gritó.

Número 60 seguía enlistando a los presidentes cuando los tres pasaron al lado de él.

– ¡Sabes que ya puedes callarte!… ¡Cielos! Estadounidenses, yo les dije…lo que más les gusta es el sonido de sus propias voces. ¡Ustedes nunca van a escucharme hablar de esa forma… – murmuró 86 mientras salían.

-x-X-x-X-

Nigel y Abby estaban fuera en el pasillo. El cual estaba lleno de movimiento y emoción, ninguno de los dos había hablado desde el anuncio.

Número 35 se paró frente a Abby.

– Vaya discurso ¿no Cinco? – dijo incapaz de esconder su sonrisa.

– Sí, fue un discurso bastante interesante. – Ella replicó.

– Cielos. 274 se ha superado a sí mismo. ¡Piensa en lo que podemos hacer con este tipo de tecnología! Cada uno de nosotros podría ser tan fuerte como él, y listo también. Ningún malvado adulto va a tener oportunidad contra nosotros. Te digo ¡Este es el futuro de los Chicos del barrio!

Abby medio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. 35 se volteó para ver a Nigel.

– Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos? – preguntó.

– De hecho sí. Hola, soy Nigel – dijo mientras agitaba su mano.

– Oh, cierto. Eres uno de los internos de la planta baja –, dijo mientras asentía. Él retiró su mano – Sigue así.

35 se alejó mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Abby.

– ¡El futuro, Cinco! – Exclamó para después salir corriendo. Nigel puso sus manos en los bolsillos, Abby se cruzó de brazos.

– Y… – dijo ella con una sonrisa – ¿Qué opinas?

– Bueno, tal como se ha establecido – Nigel empezó – Yo soy un interno, no un comentarista.

– Vamos Nigel, hazme un favor. ¡Habla libremente!

Él miró por todos lados antes de abrir la boca.

– Aunque fuera un agente registrado, no creo que utilizaría esas cosas.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Bueno, probablemente soy el único que piensa esto pero… hay algo que no me cuadra. Tal vez sea el hecho de que te saltas todo el trabajo duro que se necesita para ser un experto. O tal vez sea algo más. De todas las personas, yo estoy abierto a probar nuevas tácticas y nuevas ideas, pero por alguna razón esto suena… raro.

Abby simplemente lo miró.

– Tú… probablemente pienses que estoy loco ¿no?

Ella sonrió.

– No más loco de lo que eras antes –tocó su hombro y se dirigió al otro lado. Él asintió y también siguió su camino.

-x-X-x-X-

Un hombre rubio en pantalones caqui color marrón y una corbata roja abrió la puerta principal de una casa grande. Suspiró por un tiempo prolongado.

– Ahh, ¿no es este un bonito lugar cariño? – Habló con un fuerte acento australiano. Su esposa rubia y de cabello corto se acercó a su lado. Ella tenía en brazos un bebé recién nacido.

– Claro que lo es, querido –, replicó con su acento australiano. – Hay muchos cuartos – El bebé empezó a reír. La señora le hizo cosquillas en el estómago y dejó que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella.

– Y parece que al pequeño Joey también le gusta – dijo ella – este lugar está muy bien.

– ¿Por qué no dices eso de nuevo? – exclamó el hombre mientras descansaba sus dos muñecas en su caderas.

Él empezó a ver alrededor.

– Y, hablando de nuestros hijos… – dijo – ¿Dónde está nuestro niño con las cajas?

Se dio la vuelta para acercarse a la puerta. Giró la perilla para abrirla de nuevo. Un niño chaparrito, piel blanca con una sudadera naranja, pantalón azul y corte en forma de taza de cabello rubio estaba parado. El trataba de mantener cuatro maletas a la vez. Aunque su cabello cubría sus ojos, los murmullos de su boca eran suficientes para demostrar que estaba furioso.

– ¡Ahí estas, Wallabe! – El hombre exclamó alegremente – ¿Por qué no vienes a echarle un vistazo a esta casa?

– Papaaa… – Wally gimió – ¡Yo te dije que no quería mudarme aquí! – él también tenía un fuerte acento pero con una voz aguda.

– Ah, solo son tonterías – el papá de Wally dijo mientras juguetonamente le daba golpes en la espalda. Wally descuidadamente lanzó las cajas al suelo – ¡Este lugar es genial! Puedes hacer todos los amigos que quieras.

– Yo no tengo amigos aquí papá.

– Entonces vamos a instalar una piscina para que puedas jugar.

– ¡Pero yo no sé nadar!

– Bueno, estoy seguro que encontrarás algo que hacer mientras vivimos aquí. Ahora, anda, esas cajas no se levantarán solas – dijo golpeando otra vez su espalda, Wally se fue molesto.

– Ja, ja ese es nuestro hijo. ¿No amas a nuestro hijo, cariño?

– Claro que sí, Sid – dijo la mamá de Wally y los dos subieron las escaleras.

– Saben, ¡podrían ayudarme con esto! – gritó el Güero a sus padres, quienes se reían mientras seguían su camino.

– ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

No hubo respuesta.

– UGH! – Gritó. Pateó las maletas a un lado y se marchó fuera. Puso las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y se fue.

– Estúpida casa, estúpidas maletas, estúpidos padres.

Caminó cerca del carro. Se detuvo para patear una llanta.

– ¡Estúpido carro!

La alarma del vehículo empezó a sonar e hizo que todos los pájaros de un árbol cercano salgan volando.

Su papá asomó su cabeza por la ventana del piso de arriba

– Tendrás que arreglar eso Güero, ¡Nos vemos adentro! – Regresó su cabeza a la casa.

Wally se llevó la mano a la cara y arrastró sus manos hacia abajo para mostrar lo rosado de sus ojos. Él se soltó, regresó sus manos a los bolsillo y caminó por la acera.

Tal vez si no estuviera mirando hacia abajo, se habría percatado de la videocámara que estaba colgada en un árbol por donde él pasaba. Pero, para su desgracia, estaba más preocupado en estar lo más lejos de su casa.

Algunas imágenes de Wally se observaban en una pantalla que estaba dentro de un oscuro cuarto negro y rojo. Las ventanas revelaban que esta nave era manejada desde el espacio.

Un traje familiar de samurái rojo y negro cubrió la sombra de otro samurái.

– ¿Entonces qué le parece? – El que estaba atrás preguntó.

El de al frente observaba las imágenes de Wally con sus manos tras su espalda. La persona habló con una voz profunda y sintetizada.

– Él es perfecto. Atrápenlo y tráiganmelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Veemon: Una cosa que me di cuenta fue el hecho de que no todos los niños se unieron para el momento en que Mauricio dejó KND. En el show estaba la escena donde los cinco niños estaban en la decomisión de Mauricio, pero supongo que en esta versión la única presente era Abby. Lo siento por eso. Espero no sea algo imperdonable. Y si lo es, entonces ustedes pueden verlo como una renovación si lo encuentran muy inconsistente. Ja ja.<strong>

**Y...que tal...esta genial no? PUES CLARO QUE LO ESTA!**

**Si, lo se, parecemos fangirls, pero esta historia nos impresiono tanto asi como de seguro pasara con los que la lean.**

**Tal como dijo el, es probable que pocos la lean, pero el que le de una oportunidad a este bonito fic, no se arrepentira, lo recomendamos a viva voz *-***

**Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, haremos lo posible por no demorarnos en actualizar, ya que para eso, somos campeonas XD pero daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo :D**

**Eso es todo por hoy chamaquinos. Cualquier critica, consejo, tomatazo, sera bienvenido mediante un review.**

**Sayonara n.n**


	2. Descodificado

**Hellow there, aquí estamos presentándonos con el capítulo dos de esta historia tan súper hellow.**

**Agradeciendo al anónimo que nos dejó review (en donde sea que estés recibe un abrazo psicológico de nuestra parte).**

**Y como siempre a Veemon por dejarnos traducir su historia.**

**Disclaimer: Ustedes ya saben... KND no nos pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Abby caminó por un pasillo lleno de gente. Todo lo que podía escuchar era a las personas alardeando sobre la noticia de los nanomites de hace una hora. Pero ella no estaba interesada en hablar de ese tema. No ahora. Ahora, tenía otro objetivo en mente.<p>

Abby puso las manos en sus bolsillos. Ella despreocupadamente se cruzó a un pasillo secundario que se ramificaba con el primero. No fue casualidad que a unos metros de distancia, pasaba número 86 caminando directamente hacia adelante. Abby la siguió, e hizo todo lo posible para permanecer fuera de vista.

La morena dio un vistazo rápido a una vitrina de cristal que estaba por su camino. Dentro de la vitrina había un par de gafas oscuras, que contenían las palabras: "Las legendarias gafas de Número Cero – Solo para muestra" escritas con crayón rojo. Hizo una caminata rápida para alcanzar a 86.

Número 86 se detuvo frente a una puerta con un teclado numérico montado en la cerradura. No había nadie más en esa área. Abby se escondió tras un pilar y observó el código que ella marcaba.

3-8…

86 de inmediato volteó su cabeza para atrás. Abby rápidamente se escondió con más cuidado tras el pilar.

Los ojos de 86 recorrieron toda el área una y otra vez. Ella se enfocó en el teclado numérico de nuevo justo al tiempo en que Abby asomó su cabeza.

3-8-4-0

La puerta se abrió y 86 entró. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que ella y 274 salieran del cuarto. Se quedaron parados frente a la puerta para hablar un minuto, y después se fueron. Abby no supo de qué hablaban. Ni que le importara. Acaba de obtener lo que quería.

Una vez que los dos estaban fuera de vista. Abby lentamente caminó hacia la puerta después de mirar hacia atrás. Observaba el teclado.

3-8-4-0

Ella escuchó el clic del seguro abrirse. Apoyó la palma de la mano en el picaporte y miró hacia atrás una vez más. Abrió la puerta de inmediato y entró.

Ante ella se encontraba un cuarto pequeño con piso de metal, un conjunto de computadoras y asientos en la parte delantera de la sala. Decidió no perder más tiempo.

Se acercó a una computadora de al frente y la encendió. Respiró aliviada porque la cuenta de 274 seguía abierta. Fue directamente a la carpeta "Archivos".

Dentro había alrededor de 50 carpetas. Se desplazó hacia abajo para tratar de encontrar lo que buscaba. Se detuvo en una carpeta que decía "Personal". Por curiosidad, le dio doble clic. Pudo ver un conjunto de carpetas adentro, y todas estaban numeradas. Ella sabía que esos números no representaban archivos reales. Representaban a cada uno de los agentes. Ella abrió su carpeta, y encontró una biografía completa de sí misma. 'NOMBRE - Abigail Lincoln. NÚMERO - 5, EDAD - 10.' Estaba sorprendida de lo minucioso que era el sistema. Su décimo cumpleaños fue la semana pasada. Su biografía pasó a detallar su historia, sus experiencias, sus fortalezas, sus debilidades, y todo estaba bajo la categoría T. Suponía que así era como ellos revisaban a los miembros antes de unirse a la fuerza. Claro que eso no la hacía menos tenebroso.

Salió de su carpeta, pero tuvo un pensamiento fugaz. Movió el cursor hacia abajo y encontró una subcarpeta llamada 'Internos'. Encontró el nombre de Nigel en la parte inferior de la lista. Se dispuso a leer.

'NOMBRE – Nigel Uno, NÚMERO – N/A.'

Leyó la siguiente línea.

"El perfil ha sido truncado debido a la inhabilitación indefinida. El interno muestra tácticas prometedoras, pero los resultados de sus exámenes le impiden ser considerado como un futuro agente. Prestar especial atención a las calificaciones que se indican a continuación."

Por alguna razón, eso la hizo enojar. En comparación con su biografía, la de Nigel apenas tenía escrito algo. Y la única razón era porque sus resultados en las pruebas fueron bajos, así que ellos ya no vieron necesario prestarle más atención. Abby sacudió su cabeza antes de hacer clic dos veces y juguetear en el teclado por un momento. Luego reaccionó. Había pasado cinco minutos aquí, sin haber hecho nada de lo quería. Salió de las carpetas y entró a la de archivos otra vez. Encontró la que buscaba.

Mensajes Archivados.

Esta era. Le dio clic, y encontró una carpeta que tenía la fecha de unos días atrás. Abrió el archivo que buscaba. Tal como dijo Rachel, era un mensaje encriptado de una nave no identificada. Todo era un lío de diferentes números y símbolos. Para una mente débil, estos textos no habrían tenido sentido, pero resulta que Abby ha lidiado con mensajes cifrados de forma regular. Se saltó la parte de las anotaciones de rutina de la transmisión, y se encontró con una línea que no se parecía a las otras. Estaba en medio del texto, y estaba en una notación diferente a todo lo demás.

/ 118 8.267 7.249 9 /

Después de esos números, el código encriptado continuaba.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Una vez que Abby consiguió darle lectura, la puerta se abrió y las luces se prendieron.

– ¡QUIETO!

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de golpe mientras aceptaba la verdad. Había sido descubierta. Se dio vuelta en la silla. De todas las personas que la pudieron pescar, no podía sentirse más aliviada al ver a Rachel sosteniendo su arma de chicle. 362 lentamente la bajó.

– ¿Abby? – dijo incrédula. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Rachel. Solo pasaba el rato. Ya sabes, navegando en la red.

362 miró a la pantalla.

– Oh no, no, no – Dijo mientras guardaba su arma y se acercaba a la silla. – Abby no puedes estar aquí. Tienes que irte antes de…

– ¡Antes de ¿qué?! – Hasta 362 saltó ante la fuerte voz de 86. Ambas, Rachel y Abby, le miraron directo a los ojos. Número 86 apuntó a Abby con el dedo.

–YO SABÍA que alguien me perseguía ¿Cómo rayos entraste aquí? ¿De qué se trata todo...

Ella también vio la pantalla.

– ¡Esos archivos son confidenciales! – 86 reclamó – ¿Cómo rayos supiste que estaban aquí?

Rachel y Abby evitaron el contacto visual con la otra. 86 se giró hacia la salida.

– Le voy a decir a 274, ahora mismo.

– Fanny, espera. – Dijo 362 mientras le agarraba la muñeca. Número 86 regresó a verla. – Solo, no le digas ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Y por qué no lo haría?

– Si le dices, él sabrá que fue tu culpa que ella haya entrado. Y luego todas estaremos en problemas. Esta situación será más sencilla si lo dejamos fuera a él – 86 rebotó sus ojos entre Cinco y 362.

–Yo me encargo de Cinco – Rachel continuó –Tú sólo regresa a la reunión con él, antes de que sospeche que algo pasa.

86 se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. Luego se acercó a Abby.

– Considera esto como tu primera y última advertencia. Si te pillo otra vez metiendo tus narices donde no debes, no seré amable – apuntó a la pantalla –Y no quiero que andes indagando a algo más profundo que esto ¿Me entendiste?

Abby asintió lentamente.

– ¡¿ME ENTENDISTE?!

– ¡Si! Señor…

86 miró a 362. – Es toda tuya. Sácala de aquí.

Luego de decir eso, salió del cuarto. El azote de la puerta tras ella se escuchó muy fuerte.

– Esa chica necesita tomar clases del control de la ira – Abby dijo mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

– No es gracioso, Abby. Casi me cuestas mi trabajo.

– Sí, te debo una.

– Me debes mucho más que eso. ¿Qué estabas tratando de encontrar aquí de todos modos?

Abby permaneció en silencio. 362 se obligó a responderse a sí misma.

– ¿Los ninjadolescentes?

Abby lentamente asintió.

– ¡Abby, me prometiste que no averiguarías nada!

– Lo sé…

– ¿Lo sabes? ¡¿Entonces cómo se llama esto?!

– Lo sé… Rachel. Y lo siento. Es sólo que esos chicos son la razón por la cual Cree está...

362 miró al suelo.

– Y de alguna manera contradictoria, es como si fueran mi última conexión con ella. Solo trataba de ver si todo esto me guiaba a alguna parte.

362 puso las manos en sus bolsillos y miró a la pantalla.

– ¿Y lo hizo?

Abby la miró.

– ¿Encontraste algo?

Abby negó con la cabeza.

– Nada. Nada más que un montón de números sin sentido.

– Es lo que traté de decirte.

Estuvieron en silencio por otro momento.

– Entiendo que quieras vengarla – dijo 362 – no eras la única que veía a Cree como una hermana mayor. Pero romper las reglas no es la manera de resolverlo. La próxima vez que quieras encontrar algo, apégate a lo que dice el libro. Encontrarás más de una solución.

362 apagó la computadora. Abby miró la pantalla por última vez antes de que se vuelva negra.

– Ahora salgamos de aquí – dijo 362 – a 86 le dará un infarto si descubre que no nos hemos ido.

Abby sonrió, y Rachel hizo lo mismo.

-x-

Abby regresó al pasillo principal. Sacó un envoltorio de goma de mascar de su bolsillo y utilizó un lápiz para escribir exactamente lo que vio.

/ 118 8.267 7.249 9 /

Antes de que Rachel apagara la máquina, Abby se aseguró de memorizar cada símbolo, cada número y cada espacio porque cada uno era de vital importancia.

Apenas podía contener su sonrisa mientras descodificaba los números en la parte inferior.

–118.8… – escribió Abby.

_No es nada más que un montón de números sin sentido. _Esa fue la mentira que Abby le dijo a Rachel. Realmente se sentía mal por lo que hizo, pero no quería preocupar a su amiga. Porque la verdad era que se trataba de algo más que un montón de números. Esos números en esa notación no han aparecido en un mensaje cifrado cualquiera. Fueron escritos así a propósito. Y es en estos números, que ella estaba un paso… no… diez pasos más cerca de lo que estaba al principio. Ella descifró los números abajo.

–118.8… 267.7…

Ya casi terminaba. Sus palmas empezaron a sudar una vez que terminó la labor.

Cuando ella y su hermana eran pequeñas, crearon una manera única de comunicarse con el fin de evitar la atención de sus padres si era necesario. Empezó como una simple broma, pero pronto llegó a ser muy útil. Y la mejor parte es que nunca fue tan difícil de descifrar. Comenzó con sustituir ciertas palabras por otras palabras y ciertas letras con otras letras. Pero relativamente, empezaron a sustituir ciertos símbolos por espacios y ciertos espacios por símbolos.

Y esta no era la excepción. Ella sustituía los períodos por los espacios y los espacios por los períodos. Las rayas diagonales solo estaban para indicar el comienzo y el final de una sentencia. Era la forma en que Cree enviaba un mensaje.

–118.8… 267.7… 249.9.

Esta vez, Abby no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Ella no solo sabía cómo descodificar la transmisión, también sabía que su hermana fue la que lo envió. Cree seguía viva. Ella dedujo que debió ser capturada todo este tiempo y estaba tratando de enviar un S.O.S, con la esperanza desesperada de que Abby lo lea de alguna manera.

¿Y todos los números sin sentido? No eran realmente números. Eran coordenadas. Las coordenadas de Cree.

Y a pesar de que ya podía oír las súplicas de 362, los gritos de 86 y las estrictas órdenes de 274 rondando por su cabeza, Abby había tomado una decisión.

Iba a encontrar a su hermana.

-x-

Wally se paseaba por la acera, y pateó una lata machacada de Pepsi en el camino.

– ¿Por qué tuvimos que mudarnos aquí en primer lugar?

Wally pateó la lata unos metros hacia adelante.

– Le dije que estábamos muy bien donde estábamos. Pero nooo. Papá tuvo que conseguir un trabajo aquiii.

La pateó más fuerte.

– UGGHHH ¡Estoy tan aburrido! A-V-U-R-R-Y-D-O ¡apuesto a que no hay nada divertido que hacer por aquí!

Wally miró un poco cerca y vio una ardilla comiendo una bellota junto a una boca de incendio. El miró entre la lata de Pepsi y la ardilla. Su boca dibujó una pequeña y malvada sonrisa.

La ardilla mordisqueó su bellota, y apenas notó cuando la lata fue arrojada hacia su camino. Cuando vio la lata acercarse, sus ojos se sobresaltaron, se dio vuelta y huyó. Wally corrió hacia la lata y la pateó otra vez para impactar a la ardilla.

– ¡Vamos ardillita! ¿Por qué no peleas?

La ardilla rápidamente cambiaba de direcciones y corrió directo a un árbol, escapando de la lata otra vez. De inmediato subió a la rama superior. La ardilla le sacó la lengua y escupió. Wally se acercó a la lata otra vez.

– Nunca fui bueno en fútbol – dijo mientras veía a la ardilla en el árbol – pero hasta yo sé cómo derribar un objetivo en movimiento.

Un "uh – oh" pareció salir de la boca de la ardilla. Wally corrió hacia la lata y la pateó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Pero nunca le dio a la ardilla. En vez de eso, la agarró uno de los ninja adolescentes.

– ¿Eh? ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Sostuvo la lata frente a él y luego la tiró al suelo.

– Wallabe Beatles – el ninja empezó – Hemos estado observándote.

– ¡Oye! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Justo en ese momento fue agarrado por ambos lados de los brazos. Dos ninjadolescentes más estaban ahora a cada lado de él, levantándolo por encima del suelo.

– ¿Pero qué rayos … ¡SUÉLTENME! – demandó Wally mientras agitaba de manera violenta sus puños.

El ninja adolescente de en frente se agachó y miró a Wally a los ojos.

– Impulsivo. Rudo. Gritón. En palabras generales, un completo abusivo.

El ninja miró a sus dos compañeros.

– Nuestro líder tenía razón. Él es perfecto. Llévenselo.

Empezaron a caminar para irse. Wally trató de patear y gritar, pero era inútil.

– ¡Suéltenme les digo! ¡Auxilio! – gritó el Güero.

Estaba perdiendo el aliento. En cuestión de segundos, los cuatro ya se habían ido.

-x-

Nigel estaba sentado solo en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, y su espalda recostada en la parte inferior del cohete. Otra vez se encontraba en el sótano vacío. Tenía su libreta y una pluma en sus manos, dibujaba con atención ideas dentro de las hojas. Su lonchera café estaba a un lado, pero se lo veía tan ensimismado con su libreta como para notarlo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Nigel se estremeció cuando Abby irrumpió en la habitación.

– Cree está viva.

Nigel dejó de escribir y guardó la pluma en su bolsillo.

– No manches.

Abby se acercó a una computadora y se sentó. Ella inicio sesión con su nombre clave y contraseña.

– Mi hermana, número 11. Está viva, pero necesita mi ayuda. Yo sabía que en realidad no había muerto. ¡Podía sentirlo!

Nigel se levantó y se acercó a ella.

– ¿Y te basas en? – preguntó

– Una transmisión que recibimos. 362 me contó sobre el tema. Y número Cinco – se señaló a sí misma – se escabulló en la oficina del jefe y la descifró por su cuenta.

Abby escribía furiosa sobre el teclado. Estaba viendo un modelo 3D del espacio exterior.

– ¿Estás segura que número 11 la envió?

– 100% positiva. Ella me envió estas coordenadas – le enseñó a Nigel su envoltura de chicle sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. Nigel se ajustó los lentes y se tomó un momento para leer el mensaje.

– Probablemente los ninjadolescentes la han mantenido cautiva. Ella me envió las coordenadas de su base de comando, o al menos de una de sus naves – Abby dijo mientras Nigel leía.

– Para mí parecen un montón de número aleatorios ¿Cómo sabes si no se trata solo…

– Confía en mí Nigel – ella dijo, interrumpiéndole – esta era la forma en que mi hermana y yo nos comunicábamos. De alguna manera debió conseguir uno de sus comunicadores, pero no quería que supieran lo que había enviado.

Desesperación. Paranoia. Esas eran las palabras que Nigel deseaba decir. Pero de alguna manera, no se atrevía a hacerlo.

– Tiene mucho sentido, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera en su situación.

– ¿Por qué esperó todo este tiempo para pedir ayuda?

– No lo sé. Tal vez fue su única oportunidad de ingresar a una de sus computadoras o algo así. Pero eso no es importante para mí. Lo que importa es lo que voy a hacer al respecto.

Nigel abrió su boca para preguntar, pero cuando vio lo que Abby estaba haciendo en la computadora, de inmediato otra idea vino a su cabeza.

– Espera. ¿No estarás planeando…

– Sí lo estoy haciendo. Lo más rápido que pueda.

– Número Cinco no puedes ir allá. ¿Qué pasa si… qué pasa si no encuentras nada?

– Al menos sabré que lo intenté.

– ¿Pero no crees que al menos deberíamos presentarle esta información a 274? Tal vez él pueda enviar refuerzos o algo.

– ¡No! – era la primera vez que Abby dejaba de escribir y se giró para mirar al niño – Nigel, no puedes decirle a nadie lo que te estoy contando. Si lo haces, no me dejarán acercarme ni cien metros a ese lugar. Es probable que ni me crean.

Nigel cruzó los brazos.

– ¿Entonces qué? ¿Te encargarás de la nave de los ninjadolescentes tú sola?

– No – Abby se levantó y miró al chico. Su silencio le decía a Nigel que ella estaba a punto de decir algo importante – No, yo quiero que tú vengas conmigo.

El semblante de Nigel decayó.

– ¿Qué?

– Hay una razón por la que acudí a ti y a nadie más. Tienes unas habilidades y tácticas increíbles, incluso podrían ser mejores que las mías. Y tu completa dedicación es justo lo que necesito para rescatar a mi hermana.

– Cinco, no puedes pedirme que haga esto. Solo soy un interno. Si alguien se entera que te seguí de polizón a una misión, eliminaría cualquier oportunidad de poder unirme a los Chicos del barrio como agente.

– Yo ya consideré los riesgos, Nigel…

– ¿Quieres saber la otra ocasión en que "consideraste los riesgos"? Fue la primera vez que nos conocimos ¿Lo recuerdas?

Abby desvió la mirada.

–Yo era un inocente chamaco cuando esos Encantadores Niños de la Otra Cuadra me secuestraron. Tú convenciste a todo tu sector de que tenías esta simple "misión de búsqueda y rescate" bajo control. Llegaste por tu cuenta, pero no anticipaste lo que ellos te tenían preparado. Fue un momento bastante largo cuando comenzaron con sus diversiones, y en todo ese tiempo, me torturaron. Cortaron permanentemente todo mi cabello. Aunque éramos de la misma edad, tú me mantuviste bajo tu cuidado, y yo aprecio eso. Pero también te equivocaste ese día. No veo cómo esto es diferente.

– ¿Sabes Nigel? Yo pude haber hecho cualquier cosa con esta información. Ya estuviera empacando y me hubiera ido sola. Pero vine aquí y te dije, porque aprendí mi lección ese día. Y es que nunca debes entrar a una batalla solo. Razón por la cual sigo parada aquí.

Abby le tendió la mano. Nigel solo miró abajo.

– Necesito tomar agua – dijo él. Se dio vuelta y dejó el sótano. Abby lentamente bajó su mano y miró al frente.

-x-

La cara de Wally fue arrojada al suelo. El levantó la cabeza y se sacudió todo el polvo y suciedad. Tenía un trapo rojo sobre sus ojos que le servía de venda.

Alguien le sacó el trapo, y los ojos de Wally se hicieron visibles a través de su cabello.

El gimió, rodó su cuerpo y miró para darse cuenta que estaba dentro de una oscura nave espacial. Dio un vistazo por la ventana, y vio las estrellas.

– ¿Dónde diablos estoy?

– En el espacio exterior.

Wally miró fijamente al ninja que pronunció esas palabras. Los otros dos que lo habían agarrado estaban atrás con los brazos cruzados.

– ¡TÚ! – gritó y a toda velocidad saltó hacia ellos con sus puños fuera. Uno de ellos simplemente agarró su cabeza y estiró los brazos para alejarlo mientras Wally trataba de pelear.

– Persistente el chaparrito ¿no es así?

– ¿A quién llamas chaparrito? – gritó – Te enseñaré a no burlarte de mí

– Ninjas, por favor.

Estas tres palabras parecieron calmar todo. Ellos miraron hacia adelante al ninjadolescente que estaba al frente de la nave. Este se volteó y miró a Wally.

– No molestemos a nuestro invitado.

Estaba claro que el de la voz sintetizada era su líder. Aunque la única parte visible de su cuerpo eran sus ojos, fue suficiente para poner en orden toda la nave.

– Después de todo – el líder dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia ellos – no queremos dejarlo sin su regalo.

– ¿Regalo? – cuestionó Wally – yo no necesito ningún asqueroso regalo.

El líder asintió la cabeza a uno de los ninjas de atrás. Él rápido se dio la vuelta y fue al fondo a rebuscar algo en una caja abierta.

– De hecho ¡yo tengo un regalo para TI! – dijo Wally al líder, mientras se paraba en puntillas. Él mostró su puño – ¡un sánduche bien merecido de mis nudillos! Y tendré tiempo para acabar con todos ustedes si no me sueltan… ¿eso es lo que creo que es?

El ninja de al fondo regresó con un iPod y unos audífonos. Una vez que Wally se dio cuenta de lo que era, sus ojos brillaron de la alegría.

– Verás, nosotros los adolescentes desperdiciamos mucho tiempo en nuestros reproductores mp3 y laptops – explicó el líder – y personalmente, mi iPod ha estado distrayéndome de mi asuntos, cosas de adolescentes. Así que le pedí de favor a mis muchachos que me traigan a un niño que pareciera que le vendría bien olvidarse de sus problemas en casa. Y henos aquí. Por eso tómalo. ¡Es todo tuyo!

– ¡Debes estar bromeando! – el Güero dijo con una sonrisa en la cara – ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Él miró por todo el derredor del cuarto.

– Oye… este no es uno de esos programas de bromas ¿cierto?

– Si fuera así, tendría un equipo de camarógrafos conmigo – dijo el líder tranquilamente.

Wally se rascó la cabeza – Oh, sí – dijo en un tono ligero. Observó el iPod y los audífonos.

– ¿Cómo sé que no está roto? – cuestionó de nuevo.

– Yo no te pediría que uses algo que no has probado. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

– ¡No te molestará si lo hago! –Wally exclamó mientras rápidamente se ponía los audífonos – ¡Cielos! A duras penas escucho algo a través de estos. No puedo esperar a usarlos en casa. ¡Vaya! ¡Tienes como 1000 canciones aquí!

Los ojos del líder empezaron a mostrar furia.

– ¿Por dónde empezar?… me gusta un poco el rock, pero tengo cierta inclinación hacia el heavy metal también… nunca fui fan del country. ¿A ti te gusta el country? Yo NUNCA he sido fan del country. Hay ciertas cosas canciones que me gustan, pero no todas y además…

– ¡SOLO REPRODUCE LA MÚSICA!

– Ya, ya, ya… cielos… apuesto a que no hay algún audífono que pueda callar _esa _voz – dijo Wally en voz baja.

Reprodujo una canción cualquiera.

– Estos audífonos son muy cómodos – empezó a tocar una guitarra imaginaria – genial… podré acostumbrarme a est…

Y ahí fue cuando sucedió. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que sus ojos se abrieran por completo.

Sonrisas disimuladas se empezaron a dibujar en las caras de los ninjas. Todos sabían lo que estaba pasando. Porque a un nivel microscópico, los audífonos contenían nanomites negros. Se metieron doce de ellos en cada oreja.

Wally se mantuvo de pie como si fuera una estatua con sus ojos abiertos. Los audífonos que estaban en sus orejas se deslizaron y cayeron al suelo, igual que el iPod.

– ¿Tú crees que funcionó? – uno de los ninjas preguntó.

El líder se acercó a Wally, y agitó una mano en frente de su cara. Nada. Entonces le dio una bofetada.

Los ojos de Wally se cerraron, y luego se abrieron de nuevo, se puso a parpadear un par de veces más.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – el líder demandó.

– Wallabe…Beatles – dijo con tono monótono.

– ¿Para quién trabajas…Wallabe?

Wally miró al líder.

– Trabajo para ti – replicó – mi lealtad es para los ninjadolescentes.

El resto del grupo no pudo evitar romper en aplausos.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando veas a algunos de esos mocosos Chicos del barrio?

– Los derrotaré. A todos ellos.

El líder sonrió y se enderezó. Los otros jóvenes le observaron regresar al panel del control.

– Es como dije, equipo. Si quieres luchar contra un perro, consigue un perro. Si quieres luchar contra un león, consigue un león. Y si quieres luchar contra esos odiosos niños… debes conseguir un niño. Y este de aquí es la mejor ganga que pudimos conseguir – dijo el líder mientras se apoyaba contra el salpicadero – vístanlo y prepárenlo para la batalla.

Los adolescentes de inmediato lo escoltaron fuera del cuarto.

– Consideren nuestro plan… en marcha.

-x-

Abby imprimió tres páginas de la computadora. Las estudió cuidadosamente, entonces Nigel regresó al lugar. Ella bajó las páginas.

– Te demoraste mucho por un simple vaso de agua – dijo.

– Bueno, tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Abby se enderezó.

– Como el hecho de que te debo demasiado. De que yo jamás hubiera sido parte de los Chicos del barrio si no fuera por ti.

– Esto no es una obligación. Todo depende de ti.

– Lo sé – Nigel dijo después de una pausa. Él caminó hacia ella – los ninjadolescentes son peligrosos. Tú lo sabes más que nadie. A lo mejor, esta es una misión suicida. Y a lo peor, es un tiro sin objetivo…

– Pero es un tiro que número Cinco está dispuesta a tomar – dijo Abby. Nigel cruzó los brazos.

– Tú vas a hacer esto con o sin mí ¿cierto?

– Sí.

Nigel bajó los brazos.

– Bueno, he tomado mi decisión. Si en serio vas a meterte en esto, entonces vas a necesitar a alguien que cubra tu espalda. De la misma manera como tú hiciste conmigo.

Los ojos de Abby se abrieron bajo su gorra. Nigel le extendió la mano.

– Además, está en el manual de los Chicos del barrio. Articulo II, sección 3 para ser exactos… – Nigel soltó una sonrisa – "No abandones a ningún agente."

Abby escondió sus ojos sobre su gorra y sonrió.

– Así es nene – dijo y agarró la mano de Nigel – bienvenido a bordo.

Soltaron ambas manos.

– Y… – Nigel empezó – ¿cómo vamos a llegar allá?

Abby miró al cohete.

– En eso – dijo tranquila.

– ¿Esto?

– Tú mismo lo dijiste. Aun no está registrada, y no tiene activo el GPS. De esa forma, la administración no será capaz de rastrearnos. Si tenemos suerte, ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que la nave desapareció.

– Parece que estás olvidando algo, este cohete es un pedazo de basura por ahora. Ni siquiera puedo hacerlo volar.

– Pero puedes arreglarlo pronto ¿cierto?

– No, no puedo. Ya te lo dije, no soy bueno en electrónica. Se que soy bien bárbaro, pero esto está lejos de mi alcance.

Abby pensó por un momento.

– ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarnos? Preferible, que no pertenezca a los KND, y/o no le dirá a nadie lo que vamos a hacer.

Nigel reflexionó por un momento, pero eventualmente, sus ojos se iluminaron.

– Me gusta esa mirada – dijo Abby – ¿alguna idea?

– Una – dijo Nigel, mientras se daba vuelta – hay un monitor de pasillo en la escuela, su nombre es Joe Balooka. No lo conozco por completo. Él solía tener un socio que tenía la habilidad de inventar cualquier clase de cosas. Pero Joe dijo que desde que los dos se separaron, este otro niño ha pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en su cuarto haciendo distintos tipos de inventos y vendiéndolos a los clientes por cartas de béisbol. Es la única vez que he escuchado a Joe usar el término "genio" para describir a alguien.

Abby se quedó callada por un momento.

– Y este otro niño – dijo mientras inclinó su gorra hacia arriba – ¿tiene nombre?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién será el inventor misterioso? Es un GRAN enigma.<strong>

**Si les gustó la historia, pueden decirnos mediante un review. Ya saben que eso es muy importante para un autor, porque así uno puede saber qué tal va.**

**Masunny: Así que sin miedo... **

**Seogumi: ¡Dejen review!**

**Masunny: ¡No suenes desesperada!**

**Pero ya saben que son gratis :)**


	3. Hoagie

**Disclaimer: Los chicos del barrio no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Mr Warburton. Esta historia fue creada por VeemonRemix, todos los créditos son para el. Gracias por existir.**

**¡Osea hellow, cuanto tiempo! Bueno, no tanto, comparado al que estamos acostumbradas a dejar XD Lo que pasa es que nuestra compu se llenó de virus, y nuestro documento se perdió, por eso queremos informarles que este será el último capitulo que subiremos, difícilmente podremos traducir el resto, así que lo sentimos mucho, pero no fue nuestra culpa. Los extrañaremos a todos.**

**¡CAYERON! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

**Se asustaron, verdad? No? A nadie le importa? Bah XDDDD nada que ver lectores, solo fue una bromita de mal gusto (excepto lo de la compu, ya valió u.u) pero no se preocupen, traduciremos esta historia hasta el final ^•^**

**Aquí esta el nuevo capi, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p>Un puño golpeó la puerta delantera. Nigel y Abby estaban esperando en frente de la casa.<p>

– ¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar? – Abby preguntó en voz baja.

– Positivo.

La puerta se abrió. Una señora de pequeña estatura con un vestido azul oscuro, lentes azul oscuro y cabello castaño corto abrió la puerta. Ella miró hacia atrás y adelante entre Nigel y Abby.

– Hola – dijo Nigel – ¿Aquí vive Hoagie Gilligan?

– Oh no – dijo la mujer con miedo en su voz – ¿que rompió esta vez?

Abby miró confusa.

– Uhhh…

– Ese hijo mío, siempre destrozando los juguetes de otros niños para tratar de convertirlos en esas máquinas terribles.

– ¿Podemos hablar con su hijo? – Nigel preguntó cortésmente.

La señora se hizo a un lado, despejando el camino para que entren.

– Por supuesto. En serio lamento todo esto. Lo pueden encontrar en su habitación de arriba.

Abby le sonrió a Nigel y entró en la casa. El chico fue atrás de ella.

-x-X-x-X-

Abby abrió suavemente la puerta de la habitación.

– Ten cuidado.

Los dos niños escucharon la voz desde el interior. A través de la rendija de la puerta, pudieron ver la espalda de un niño gordito con una camisa celeste y pantalones cafés. Estaba sentado frente a un escritorio que tenía encima una pequeña lámpara, y enroscaba un tornillo de lo que parecía un control remoto.

– Si la abres demasiado rápido, podrías activar el sistema de seguridad – hablaba con cierto tono nasal americano –. No quisiera ver a una lindura como tú ser víctima de un globo de agua en el pecho.

Lo dijo sin girar su cabeza. A pesar de que su espalda estaba frente a ellos, él era capaz de observarlos a través de la pantalla de video en blanco y negro estacionada en su mesa de trabajo, y conectada a la cámara que colgaba en el techo. Claro que echarles un vistazo no le tomó mucho tiempo.

Abby lentamente abrió el resto de la puerta. Ella y Nigel entraron al cuarto, mirando hacia afuera para evitar cualquier otra trampa. Su habitación contenía piezas mecánicas y herramientas de trabajo esparcidas por el suelo y en su cama.

– Yo soy… – Abby empezó.

– Yo sé quién eres – continuó enroscando su tornillo – tu reputación te precede, Número Cinco. Haces un buen trabajo. – Hoagie bajó su destornillador y recogió su llave – los Chicos del barrio, es una buena organización. Espero poder unirme a ellos algún día.

Puso su destornillador en la mesa.

– Entonces asumo que tú eres Hoagie Gilligan Jr. – dijo Nigel.

– Depende de quién pregunta – dijo Hoagie. De repente el niño se giró de su silla y estuvo frente a Abby y Nigel. El resto de las luces de su cuarto automáticamente se encendieron.

– Saben, ¡siempre quise decir eso! – Hoagie dijo entusiasmado. Ahora su cara era visible. Llevaba unos googles grises con lunas amarillas, y gorra de aviador color café – ¡He estado esperando el momento preciso! Y sí que sonó genial ¿cierto? Era eso o "ese es mi nombre no lo gastes"

Los dos muchachos lo miraron sin comprender.

– Sí lo sé – dijo Hoagie – debí escoger la segunda opción. Pero ustedes no me dieron tiempo para elegir. Oye, uhhh…

– Nigel… – dijo el niño.

– Nigel. ¿Te importaría decirlo de nuevo?

– Osea pero, ¿Qué cosa?

– Ya sabes, todo el asunto de "Asumo que tú eres Hoagie Gilligan."

– No veo cuál es el punto.

– Aaaww, ¡vamooos! Tienes que hacerlo. ¡Por favor! Por favooor.

– ¡Está bien! – Nigel dijo mientras alzaba sus manos.

– Súper. Ahora ¿dónde estábamos?

Hoagie se giró para darles la espalda otra vez. Las luces se apagaron de nuevo.

– Los chicos del barrio es una buena organización. Espero algún día poder unirme a ellos – Dijo. Se dio la vuelta y le susurró.

– Di tu línea – habló en voz baja para girarse de inmediato a su escritorio. Nigel suspiró.

– Entonces asumo que tú eres Hoagie Gilligan Jr.

– Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes – dijo Hoagie orgulloso – ahora ¿les importaría decirme que están haciendo los dos aquí?

– Necesitamos tu ayuda – dijo Nigel.

– Una comisión – dijo Hoagie – Apuesto a que Balooka les dijo dónde encontrarme. Lo siento compañeros. Me temo que la suerte no está de su lado. Estoy retirado ¿ven? – dijo mientras reposaba sus manos en su estómago y apoyaba sus piernas en el escritorio – Ahora solo me concentro en mis propios proyectos.

– ¿No tienes mucho tiempo? – Preguntó Nigel

– No tengo muchos clientes. Verán, como mucho, mi reputación de "ese ñoño de la esquina" está superando mi nombre como inventor legítimo. La gente empieza a decir a sus amigos lo raro que soy y eso afecta los negocios. Así que decidí cerrar la tienda.

Abby descansó su mano en la parte posterior de la silla de Hoagie.

– Quitando eso – dijo Abby – ¿qué harías si un par de personas interesadas te dan la oportunidad para ayudarlos a salvar a un agente de los chicos del barrio perdido?

Hoagie se giró de su silla y las luces se encendieron. Alzó sus googles para acomodarlos en su frente y observar mejor a Nigel y Abby.

– ¿De qué se trata todo esto exactamente?

– Nos gustaría que arregles un cohete para nosotros – dijo la morena – estamos tras los ninjadolescentes. En una misión de búsqueda y rescate.

– Oooo – dijo Hoagie mientras levantaba ambas cejas – suena peligroso.

– Lo sabemos – dijo Nigel – pero no podemos ir a ningún lado si el cohete no funciona.

Hoagie asintió.

– Bueno, para suerte de ustedes chicos – se volvió a poner los googles sobre sus ojos – los cohetes son una de mis especialidades.

– ¿Entonces nos ayudarás? – preguntó Abby.

– No lo sé – dijo Hoagie mientras colocaba un dedo en su mejilla – mis servicios no vienen gratis, ¿saben?

Nigel y Abby buscaron en sus bolsillos.

– Sé que te gustan las cartas de béisbol – dijo Abby – pero no tenemos ninguna. Entonces ¿qué te parece…

Ella sacó su mano de su bolsillo y la extendió frente a Hoagie – 12 centavos, algo de pelusa y un botón.

– Yo tengo una tapa de coca cola y un bubalú de cereza – dijo Nigel.

Hoagie miró atentamente las ofertas de ambos, pensando con cuidado. Luego se encogió de hombros.

– Ah, funciona para mí – agarró los objetos de ambos y los guardó en su bolsillo. Abby puso una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– Y… – Hoagie juntó las manos – ¿dónde está el suertudo cohete?

– En la base lunar de los Chicos del barrio – dijo Nigel.

– Tenemos que colarte con cuidado ahí mañana en la mañana antes de que alguien se presente – Abby terminó.

– A ver, a ver, bájale la espuma a tu chocolate, ¿meterme con cuidado? ¿No se supone que ya lo arreglaron con KND?

– No exactamente – dijo Abby – lo que haremos será más… una misión privada.

– Quieres decir una misión no autorizada – Hoagie corrigió. Abby y Nigel se mantuvieron en silencio.

– Mira, Hoagie, si no estás cómodo, está bien si tú...

– Espera – alzó su mano para que ella deje de hablar – me gusta. Me voy a sentir como un vigilante por un día... Como un rebelde – dijo la última frase con cierto misterio – Oigan, ¿vamos a usar trajes?

– ¡Osea hellow! ¡Claro que no! – respondió Nigel.

– Bueno les ganaremos de todos modos. – Dijo mientras se levantaba y ponía las manos en sus bolsillos – ¿y cuánto tiempo tenemos?

– Si funciona para ti, me gustaría estar en marcha en tres días como máximo. ¿Es tiempo suficiente? – Preguntó Abby.

– Bueno depende del modelo. Pero para un par de niños buenos como ustedes... Estoy seguro que el Hoaginator podrá trabajar en ese tiempo – los ojos de Hoagie se iluminaron – ¿qué opinan de ese nombre? Yo supuse que como no puedo tener un traje de justiciero, al menos puedo usar un alias genial. Y a mí me gusta como suena. ¡El Hoaginator!

Señaló con el dedo hacia arriba en el aire. Abby despacio puso su mano en el hombro del chico.

– Hoagie te queda bien, cariño.

Hoagie bajó tristemente su dedo.

– Bueno, a los tiempos que tengo un trabajo. No está nada mal. – Él dijo en voz baja uniendo sus manos.– Así que vamos a darle una mirada al cohete ¿de acuerdo?

-x-X-x-X-

– ¡¿Llamas a esto un cohete?! – Hoagie preguntó.

Los tres estaban en el sótano de la base lunar, mirando directo hacia la nave incompleta.

_Las palabras "Día 1" se tipificaron en parte inferior de la pantalla._

– ¿Qué? – Nigel preguntó, mientras Hoagie subió a la escalera para mirar el interior – ¡Esta bien bárbaro, lo diseñé yo mismo!

– Siiii. Hazme un favor, y no abandones tu trabajo diario, ¿de acuerdo mi amigo pelón?

Hoagie asomó su cabeza en el interior de la nave.

– Pero, le digo...le dice...le digo...yo lo hice solito – Nigel dijo en voz baja.

– Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieren que arregle?… aparte de todo esto – Hoagie dijo.

– Yo he tratado de encender este cohete por semanas. No encuentro manera de que la tabla de circuitos funcione bien.

– Oh, ¿te refieres así? – Hoagie rápidamente reconectó siete alambres, y el cohete se encendió de inmediato.

Abby se quedó sin palabras. La boca de Nigel estaba abiertota.

– ¿Cómo… ¿cómo hiciste eso? – Nigel preguntó con ojos incrédulos.

Hoagie se deslizó por la escalera y abrió el compartimiento del motor del cohete.

– ¿Oh eso? No es nada en realidad. He estado jugando con alambres desde que tenía cuatro – explicó el niño – mi mamá dice que prácticamente yo nací con una tabla de circuitos en mi mano… lo cual es extraño porque nunca me he "enredado" en la vida.

Hoagie empezó a reír por sí mismo. Abby y Nigel simplemente lo miraban.

– ¿Entienden? ¡Enredado en la vida! Es gracioso porque "es una paradoja" – Hoagie giró su cabeza – ¿Si entendieron verdad?

Hubo silencio.

– ¿En serio nada?

– No soy el único que no debe renunciar a su traba… – Nigel empezó.

– Por favor Nigel. Permíteme. Ese es el peor chiste que Número Cinco ha escuchado en su vida – Abby exclamó.

– Sí, bueno ¿quién les preguntó? – Hoagie agitó su mano frente a ellos y se giró hacia el motor otra vez.

– ¿Cómo luce? – preguntó Nigel

– Bueno por cómo luce, este motor no sería capaz de correr más rápido que un todoterreno aun si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero la buena noticia es que está muy fácil de arreglar. Y no será complicado hacer que esta cosa sea imposible de rastrear. Tres días será tiempo suficiente para darle a este bebé los cambios que necesita.

– Genial. ¿Qué debemos hacer nosotros?

– Ustedes dicen que nadie viene aquí ¿cierto?

– Por lo general, no – Nigel respondió.

– Entonces ¿pueden asegurarse por completo que no tendremos ningún visitante por aquí los próximos días? – Hoagie preguntó mientras se remangaba la camisa.

– Seguro. Solo seremos nosotros tres – dijo Abby.

– No, yo en realidad quería decir cero visitantes. Incluyendo a los dos.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Nigel.

– Lo siento, pero no puedo tenerlos revoloteando por mi área de trabajo. Sin ofender.

– Ahora escucha, panzón, nosotros… – dijo Nigel.

– Está bien Nigel. Regresaremos aquí en dos días. Haznos saber si necesitas algo.

– Lo haré.

Abby se giró y fue hacia la puerta.

Nigel suspiró y le siguió a la salida. Abby se detuvo justo antes de salir.

– Y Hoagie… – dijo Abby.

– ¿Sí?

Ella se volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa y un leve rubor.

– Gracias.

– No me agradezcas todavía – dijo Hoagie con un rubor también. Miró el motor y Abby dejó el cuarto. Hoagie rió.

– Siempre quise decir eso también – murmuró con una sonrisa emocionada – ¡Cielos, este día se pone mejor!

-x-X-x-X-

DÍA 2

– Número 5.

Abby se dio la vuelta. 362 estaba tratando de alcanzarla.

– Rachel.

– ¿Puedo verte en mi oficina?

– Lo siento, en realidad estoy por empezar mi día…

– ¡Ahora! – 362 continuó caminando y no le dijo otra palabra. Abby eventualmente la siguió.

-x-X-x-X-

– ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Rachel? – Abby le preguntó desde una pequeña oficina en la base lunar. Las dos estaban de pie. 362 cruzó los brazos.

– Abby, la palabra "seguridad" ¿significa algo para ti?

– Sí…

– Entonces entenderás que esa es la razón por la que nos hacen un seguimiento para controlar el uso de la computadora de vez en cuando. Ya sabes, para asegurarse de que ninguno de nuestros agentes esté ayudando o advirtiendo a nuestros enemigos ciertas cosas y otras no.

Abby miró al suelo

– Oh…

– Entonces puedes imaginar mi alegría cuando la administración insistió en que te monitoreemos por un día, especialmente después de que fuiste atrapada ayer jugando al gato y al ratón con 86.

Abby permaneció en silencio.

– ¿Sabes lo que 274 vio?

Abby tragó saliva.

– Nada – Rachel respondió. Abby alzó la cabeza para verla – Nada, porque yo me ofrecí para ser la que observe tus registros informáticos. Número 86 lo quería hacer, pero hice hasta lo imposible para convencerla de desistir, que yo tenía todo bajo control. Y es por eso que sabía que probablemente ella encontraría algo que te metería en serios problemas. Así que cuando revisé tus registros, me encontré con un espacio profundo de coordenadas de búsqueda que no solo escribiste, sino que las imprimiste. Como si estuvieras planeando ir para allá.

– Rachel, lo la…

– No digas más Cinco – Rachel apuntó su dedo hacia ella – ahora mira, no sé en qué rayos estás metida, y francamente, no quiero saberlo. De esa manera si me preguntan, no tendré que mentir.

– ¿Acaso…le mostraste a alguien más el…

– No – Rachel respondió – y para que sepas, lo borré. Para que así nadie pueda ver lo que yo vi.

Abby lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

– Pero quiero que me escuches bien Cinco. Si esto tiene algo que ver con tu pequeña cruzada para localizar a los ninjadolescentes, necesitas dejarlo _ya. _Si 86, 60 o 274 se enteran de esto, la palabra "sufrimiento" tendrá un nuevo significado para ti y para mí.

362 se inclinó en la mesa y miró a Abby a los ojos.

– Este es el segundo riesgo que he tomado por ti. No voy a ser capaz de sobrevivir a un tercero.

362 mantuvo su vista en ella por un tiempo más antes de ponerse erguida otra vez.

– Es todo lo que tenía que decir.

Abby le dio un breve abrazo a 362.

– Gracias Rachel, por todo – se soltó y se preparó para ir.

– Abby – 362 dijo antes de que se fuera. La morena se detuvo frente a la puerta – quiero que sepas, que si yo fuera la líder supremo de los KND, te permitiría hacer esto. Pero no lo soy. Así que es justo jugar con las reglas del verdadero comandante. ¿Me comprendes?

– Por completo – dijo Abby, antes de esconder sus ojos detrás de su gorra y salir de la habitación.

-x-

Abby pasó por delante de una ventana gigante. Ella levemente sonrió y se acercó a ella.

Nigel estaba mirando por la ventana con ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Abby se apoyó en el objeto y sacó un pedazo de goma de mascar.

– Hermoso ¿no? – dijo Abby tratando de evitar contacto visual con Nigel.

– No hay ventanas así en el sótano. No veo fuera muy a menudo

– Bueno ¿Quién sabe? Quizás algún día tú trabajes aquí arriba como el resto de nosotros.

– Yo ya te dije por qué eso no es posible.

– Sí lo hiciste. Pero al menos has soñado con estar aquí ¿cierto?

– Si te dijera lo que he soñado, te reirías.

Abby se giró para observar también la ventana.

– Tengo un seco sentido del humor. Dale.

Nigel pensó un momento antes de hablar – me gustaría ser líder de un sector algún día. Tal vez como…

– ¿Número Uno? – Nigel la miró cuando ella lo menciónó.

– Yo nunca dije eso…

– No necesitaste decirlo. El cielo es el límite compañero – Abby continuó – bueno, supongo que debería decir el espacio en este caso.

Nigel alzó su cabeza.

– ¿Encontraron a Hoagie?

– No. Pero 362 está sobre mí. Quiere sacarme de apuros

– ¿Y vas a hacerlo?

– ¿Lo harás tú? – Abby preguntó.

– Yo pregunté primero.

Abby bajó la cabeza.

– Mientras Cree me necesite, voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para encontrarla. No importa cuál sea el precio.

Nigel asintió.

– Entonces, si tú no renuncias, yo tampoco lo haré.

Abby escupió su goma de mascar y la envolvió en un pedazo de papel.

– Esperemos que este niño Hoagie sepa lo que hace

– Hasta donde he escuchado, él siempre sabe.

Abby lanzó la envoltura en un bote de basura cercano.

-x-

DÍA 3

Nigel y Abby llegaron al sótano. Encendieron las luces mientras entraron a la habitación. Ante ellos, estaba una gran lona verde que cubría un vehículo. Parecía tener una forma diferente a lo que era antes.

– ¿Hoagie? – Nigel preguntó.

Hoagie apareció por detrás del vehículo cubierto y saludó.

– ¡Hola chicos! ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?

– Uh, ¿el período de tres días que dijiste que necesitabas?

– Oh cierto… en realidad lo terminé en día y medio. El resto del tiempo lo ocupé en darle ciertas modificaciones.

–… ¿Qué hiciste exactamente? – Nigel preguntó.

– Shhh – dijo Hoagie mientras agarraba la lona – deja que esta belleza hable por sí sola. Deleiten sus ojos.

Él sacó la lona del vehículo. Los ojos de ambos niños se abrieron como platos.

Estaban observando una nave verde oscuro, con forma de bala, con cohetes rojos a cada lado y en la parte superior. Se encontraba en posición horizontal, y tenía una ventana de pantalla azul en la parte delantera.

– Yo lo llamo: ¡el S.C.A.M.P.E.R!

(S.C.A.M.P.E.R de los Chicos del barrio

Sucia

Camioneta

Ayuda

Mucho

Para

Emergencias

Rápidas.)

– Le hice unos pequeños ajustes al modelo original. Espero que no les importe

Nigel frotó sus manos frente a la nave.

– ¿Pequeños ajustes? ¡Este ya no es mi cohete!

– Sí… traté de arreglar solo los aceleradores y esas cosas que dijiste, pero resultó que todo el artefacto necesitaba remodelación, así que no pude evitarlo.

– ¡Número Cinco está sin palabras! En serio te superaste a ti mismo Hoagie.

– Si… – Nigel cruzó sus brazos – sin palabras.

– Solo esperen. ¡Aún no le han echado un vistazo por dentro!

Hoagie abrió la puerta, y les mostró el amueblado interior. Nigel bajó sus brazos y abrió su boca otra vez. Por dentro estaba equipado con palancas, armarios, computadoras, un suelo de madera, una ventana, y un asiento de cuero en medio de todo.

– Lo que están viendo es un modelo similar de una de las aeronaves de más alta calidad. Sé que dijiste que quería que el cohete esté fuera de la red de KND, así que le instalé un rastreador GPS único que no puede ser detectado por la base lunar. ¡Y ese es solo el comienzo!

El pateó hacia abajo.

– Además puede viajar a más de 1000 millas por hora.

– ¡Eso es de lo que estaba hablando! ¡Esto está de pelos! – Abby dijo mientras apretaba sus puños juntos. Nigel caminó hacia el interior.

– Solo un problema – dijo el niño mientras miraba los controles – ¿Quién va a volar esta cosa?

– Bueno lo diseñé para que hasta cinco personas puedan pilotearla, pero…

– No, me refería a cómo se supone que vamos a volarla si este es _tu _diseño personalizado. Estos controles son completamente diferentes a los que Cinco y yo estamos acostumbrados.

– Sí… ahora que pienso en ello, esto luce muy diferente a los vehículos normales de los chicos del barrio. – añadió Cinco.

– Yo les puedo enseñar cómo usarlos…

– ¿Pero y si algo se daña en el camino? ¿O qué tal si necesitamos hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia? Nos tomará semanas aprender a manejarlo, y por cómo luce, puede tomar hasta más tiempo – dijo Nigel.

– Bueno, no sé qué decirles chicos. Así es como tenía que ser – dijo Hoagie – aunque… supongo que existe _otra_ posibilidad.

– ¿Y esa es…?

– Que me dejen pilotearla. Así no tendrán de qué preocuparse ya que yo estaré ahí.

Nigel y Abby se miraron entre sí. Abby volvió a mirar a Hoagie

– ¿Harías eso?

– Bueno, no estoy trabajando mucho estos días, así que una aventura como esta podría ser emocionante. Además yo tengo que probar este bebé – Hoagie dijo mientras recostaba su mejilla en la pared del cohete y la acariciaba.

Hubo un corto silencio.

– Y… – Hoagie se levantó – ¿Qué dicen?

– Número Cinco puede decir… que eres un miembro honorario del equipo de todas formas – respondió mientras guiñaba el ojo.

– Y dado que ya robaste mi puesto… deberías terminar el trabajo – Nigel confirmó.

– ¡Hurra! – Hoagie celebró.

Nigel sacudió su cabeza.

– Un niño que dice lo que piensa. Me agrada – dijo Nigel.

– Yo creo que este es el comienzo de una bella amistad – Abby sonrió.

– Oh, y hablando de terminar el trabajo… – Hoagie interrumpió – hay una cosa que no les he dicho

– ¿Sí? – Abby preguntó.

– Digamos que… la nave todavía no puede… volar.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Necesito una última pieza. Una batería. Una _gran_ batería. Es la única manera en que puede funcionar – Hoagie movió sus manos.

– ¿No podemos comprarla en la tienda? – preguntó Abby.

– No una que alcance en eso. Las hacen por encargo, y por lo que veo, no tenemos tiempo para construir otra como esa.

– En eso tienes razón… ya hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo. No creo que podamos darnos el lujo de esperar un par de días más – dijo ella – espera ¿acaso dijiste otra? Eso quiere decir que ya hiciste una antes…

– Lo hice…pero era parte de una comisión. Para cierto niño cuyos padres trabajan con mi mamá.

Abby tuvo una idea.

– Tú sabes dónde podemos encontrar al comprador ¿cierto?

– Bueno, sí…

– ¿No crees que quizás le podríamos… convencer de que nos la preste por un momento? Podemos preguntárselo amablemente. Decirle que es para una buena causa.

Hoagie hizo lo posible por no reírse tan fuerte, pero no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Supongo que podríamos intentar… – Hoagie empezó – pero este comprador en particular… a ella no le gusta razonar. O escuchar cualquier cosa

– ¿Ella? – Nigel preguntó.

–Sí – Hoagie asintió – ella es como… bueno algo así… como una chica difícil. Puede causar migraña.

Abby y Nigel se veían confusos.

– ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso? – Nigel preguntó.

* * *

><p><strong>Uuuuu, habrá otro integrante, ¿Quien sera? (Es tan difícil de adivinar). Queremos agradecer a:<strong>

**adrisstbdt: tu review nos alentó muchísimo, nos alegra que te guste la historia, sorry por los insomnios xD gracias por ocupar un poquito de tu tiempo en leernos, vales mil *-***

**Y también al anónimo que nos dejo review n.n Tu opinión es muy importante para nosotras, nos lleno de ánimo y fe de que hay personitas que si están leyendo esta historia, por eso gracias. Espero la continúes, que cada vez se pone mas interesante ^•^**

**Y para los que están leyéndola, les animamos a que nos digan que tal les pareció con un review, saben cuanto nos gusta saber sus opiniones :D**

**Y pues, no los molestamos mas, nos vemos en una próxima actualización, ojala ya tengamos compu para ese entonces u.u**

**Chau chau :-) **


	4. Kuki

**Holaaaa. Aquí estamos con el nuevo capi de la historia. Introduciendo a la niña más adorable de todo KND: Numero Tres. En serio, que ella es un amor.**

**Agradeciendole siempre a Veemon por permitirnos traducir su historia y a las personas que nos dejan review también mil gracias. Ustedes nos alegran el día, les mandamos un abrazo psicológico. :D****  
><strong>

**Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Los monitos arcoíris. Somos regorditos y divertidos. Iremos a dónde vas. Como el arcoíris va."<em>

Simios de peluches animados de diversos colores se agarraban de las manos y cantaban juntos, dentro de la pantalla del televisor.

Frente al aparato estaban dos niñas asiáticas moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro al ritmo de la melodía.

La pequeña tenía la piel pálida, de baja estatura, dos coletas y un gran suéter púrpura con un pantalón negro. La más grande tenía también piel blanca, ligeramente más oscura, un enorme suéter verde cuyas mangas eran muy largas, pantalones negros y zapatos blanco y negro. La vestida de verde abrazaba un peluche morado que lucía exactamente como el de la tele.

– ¿Sabes lo que más me molesta del programa de los simios arcoíris, Mushi? – la mayor preguntó. Hablaba con un ligero acento japonés.

– No lo sé, ¿Qué Kuki? – La jovencita preguntó con una voz aguda.

– ¡El hecho de que no esté a cada hora, todos los días, en cada canal que exista! – Kuki exclamó.

– Puedes decir eso otra vez.

– ¡El hecho de que no esté a cada hora, todos los días, en cada canal que exista! – Kuki repitió.

– ¡Sonó mucho mejor la segunda vez! – Mushi gritó.

Ambas se abrazaron y luego miraron la pantalla de nuevo.

"_Naranja y rojo. Azul y verde. De colores, de colores ¡Te Agradarán!"_

Kuki se puso de pie y levantó las manos.

– ¡Ustedes también me agradan simios arcoíris!

Mushi miró hacia el peluche de Kuki y dibujó una sonrisa malévola en su cara. Dio un salto y agarró el juguete de su hermana.

– ¡Oye! ¡No puedes tocar al señor cariñoso! ¡Es mío!

– ¡Pues ya no más! – Mushi gritó y salió corriendo de la habitación. Kuki fue a perseguirla a una gran velocidad.

– ¡Regrésamelo! – Gritó.

– Lo siento, no te escucho – Mushi zigzagueó por todos los cuartos hasta que al final llegó a la alcoba de Kuki. Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta.

– ¡Oye! ¡No es justo! ¡Abre, Mushi! – Kuki gritó mientras golpeaba sus puños contra la puerta.

– ¡Quien lo encuentra se lo queda! ¡Ahora tengo todos estos juguetes para mí solita!

Kuki agarró la manija de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡MUSHI!

-x-X-x-X-

– Creo... que este es el lugar – dijo Hoagie. Él, Nigel y Abby estaban a unos metros frente a la casa de Kuki.

– ¿Estás completamente seguro? – Nigel preguntó.

De repente, todos escucharon los golpes, gritos, caídas y demás ruidos que venían del interior de la casa. Hoagie entrecerró los ojos.

– Retiro lo dicho. _Sé _que este es el lugar. Vamos.

-x-X-x-X-

Todo lo que Kuki podía oír eran las risitas de Mushi dentro de su cuarto.

– Estoy ASÍ de cerca de volverme hija única, Mushi ¡Por última vez! ¡Abre la puerta y devuélveme mi SIMIO ARCOÍRIS!

Ella grito las dos últimas palabras y clavó los pies en la puerta para tirarla con toda su energía.

– ¡Abre la puerta Mushi!

– Ummm, bueno – dijo Mushi. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y con gusto vio a su hermana volar hacia atrás por las escaleras. Kuki se encontró a sí misma tumbada boca arriba con sus pies levantados al aire.

– ¡Qué pena! ¡Lo siento, hermanita! – la pequeña cerró sus ojos, sonrió y cerró otra vez la puerta.

– ¡Mushi! Nunca te perdonaré por…

El timbre sonó.

– Ooo ¡visitas! – Kuki exclamó. Fue directo a abrir la puerta. Nigel estaba en medio, Hoagie a su izquierda y Abby a su derecha.

– ¡Dirección equivocada!

Kuki les tiró la puerta en la cara.

– Osea hellow, ¿Qué rayos? – Nigel exclamó.

Hoagie inmediatamente tocó otra vez.

– Siempre hace eso. Está loca – dijo.

La niña otra vez abrió la puerta.

– ¡Aun es la dirección equivocada!

Hoagie detuvo la puerta antes de que ella la vuelva a cerrar.

– Solo espera ¿quieres? Esta _es_ la dirección correcta.

– Pero no nos permiten abrir la puerta a extraños.

– ¡Yo no soy un extraño! ¡Nos conocimos antes! ¡Y pasamos por exactamente lo mismo la vez anterior! – Hoagie gritó.

– ¡Ohh, ya te recuerdo! Eres el niño loco que es inventor y cuenta esos malos chistes – dijo Kuki mientras giraba su dedo alrededor de su oreja.

Abby y Nigel no resistieron a reírse.

– Eres muy encantadora ¿verdad? – Hoagie dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

– Oye, no es mi culpa que no pude reconocerte. ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a usar googles? – le preguntó.

– Pues… vamos al punto, por favor. – Hoagie dijo para que Abby y Nigel se introduzcan a sí mismos.

– Buenas tardes, señorita Sanban. Mi nombre es Nigel Uno, y hemos escuchado mucho de usted – Nigel dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

– Abby. O también Número Cinco – también le dio su mano.

– ¿Número Cinco? Osea…

– Sí, Kuki – dijo Nigel – somos Chicos del barrio. Abby es un agente oficial.

– Oh, de pelos – dijo Kuki – ¿Por eso hay una nave con el logo KND detrás de ustedes?

– Sí… Y es por eso que vinimos – dijo Nigel – estamos aquí porque Hoagie nos informó que usted tiene en posesión una enorme batería que necesitamos lo más pronto posible para activar nuestro cohete.

– Es una larga historia – dijo Abby –, pero la necesitamos para rescatar a mi hermana de los ninjadolescentes. Verás, hace tres años ella desapareció justo después de que los ninjas nos atacaran. Y desde entonces, he tratado de encontrar la verdad sobre lo que le pasó. No fue sino hasta hace dos días que ella envió un mensaje encriptado de socorro y tu batería es lo último que necesito para…

Kuki levantó un dedo que era cubierto por su largo suéter.

– Siiii, un segundo chamacos.

Kuki se apresuró a regresar a su casa. Abby se quedó desconcertada.

– Me pregunto que habrá sido tan importante para interrumpir un discurso cargado de emociones – Nigel pensó en voz alta.

Después de un minuto, Kuki regresó con una bandeja de palomitas de maíz.

– ¡Regresé!

– ¿Palomitas? ¡Interrumpiste todo por PALOMITAS! – Abby gritó mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas.

– ¿Qué? Son deliciosas. ¡Deberían probar un poco!

Nigel empezó a olfatear y luego procedió a toser – ¡Agh! ¿Qué es ese horrible olor?

– Es queso derretido ¿Están seguros que no quieren un poco? ¡La casa invita!

– Guacala. ¿Cómo los estadounidenses pueden ponerle queso a las palomitas? – Nigel dijo mientras se apretaba la nariz y con sus manos esparcía el olor.

– Yo soy japonesa – dijo Kuki.

– Uh, chicos. Creo que nos estamos distrayendo aquí – dijo Hoagie.

– Oh, es cierto – dijo Abby –, entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Podemos usar la batería?

– Muy bien, pero ¿les importaría repetir todo lo que dijeron? No estaba escuchando en realidad.

Nigel se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Hoagie se encaminó hacia la casa.

– Nos llevaremos la batería. ¿Dónde está el garaje?

– ¡Por aquí! – Kuki dijo con una sonrisa y señaló el lugar. Hoagie fue directo al pasillo y Kuki le siguió. Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros y fueron adentro también.

-x-X-x-X

Los cuatro llegaron al garaje de Kuki. Hoagie dio un paso al frente. Nigel y Abby estaban asombrados ante la máquina que tenían frente a sus ojos.

– Llegamos a mi garaje. Aunque no sé por qué quieren venir aquí – Kuki dijo con sus ojos cerrados.

– Ahí está – dijo Hoagie.

Estaban observando un conejo robótico color blanco, que era 8 veces su tamaño. Tenía ojos rojos que estaban apagados.

– ¡No, qué bárbaro! ¡Esa cosa es enorme! – Nigel exclamó.

– Y más importante, funciona con una batería enorme. Justo del tamaño que necesitamos. – dijo Hoagie.

– ¿Sr. SALTARIN? ¿Qué quieren ustedes con el Sr. SALTARIN? – Kuki preguntó.

Hoagie agarró una escalera y la recostó en la espalda del conejo. Él trepó.

– ¡Oigan! ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – la japonesa preguntó con indignación.

– Si hubieras escuchado una palabra de lo que dijimos antes, entonces sabrías por qué el SALTARIN, o Sr. SALTARIN, dejará de pasear por cierto tiempo. Voy a tomar su fuente de poder.

– ¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Cómo lo voy a alimentar?

– ¡Es un robot! Su alimento es combustible y... esto.

Hoagie abrió el compartimiento de la batería

– Lo cual estoy tomando... ahora.

Hoagie la retiró con facilidad y la examinó.

– Es perfecta y también tiene suficiente jugo.

Saltó de la escalera y colocó la batería debajo de su hombro.

– Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, Srta. Sanban. Ahora, con permisito dijo Monchito.

Kuki agarró la batería para quitársela. Los dos chicos jalaban el aparato para su lado.

– ¡Ustedes son unos abusivos! ¿Creen que pueden llevarse la batería del Sr. SALTARÍN e irse así no más? – Kuki empujó el aparato a su lado.

– Eso es lo que vamos a hacer, sí – dijo Hoagie y la batería estaba ahora de su lado.

– ¡Él estaba tomando una siesta!

– Entonces la siesta le durará más tiempo.

– Ustedes no pueden robar algo que es mío.

Abby puso una mano en el hombro de Kuki.

– No lo estamos robando. Solo te lo pedimos prestado.

– ¿Prestado? Para qué?

– Tratamos de decírtelo antes. Lo necesitamos para que nuestro cohete pueda funcionar y viajar al espacio.

Kuki soltó la batería haciendo que Hoagie tambalee hacia atrás.

– Cielos ¿el espacio? – Kuki estaba encantada.

– Sí. Es para rescatar a mi hermana…

La muchacha levantó sus manos al aire.

– ¡Yo siempre quise ir al espacio! ¿Puedo ir? Por favor, por favor. ¡Por favoooooor! – Kuki preguntó con ojos llorosos.

– Uhhh…

– Lo siento chamaca. – dijo Nigel –. Pero no tenemos espacio para turistas en esta misión.

Kuki lloró con un quejido algo molesto. El río de sus lágrimas era esparcido a cada lado de su cara.

– Chicos. Quizá debamos dejarla… – Abby empezó.

– No. Nigel tiene razón. – Hoagie guardó la batería en su mochila café – Además ¿qué puedes hacer tú que nosotros no podamos?

Kuki de inmediato dejó de llorar y volvió a su tono entusiasta – Bueno, tomé clases de enfermería en preescolar. Me dejaron a cargo de la mascota de la guardería. Claro, que el animalito murió un día después de que yo lo cuidé, pero me hice cargo de todos modos.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio.

– Pues creo que eso responde nuestra pregunta – dijo Hoagie – Vamos chicos, necesitamos partir – agarró su estómago – Y necesito visitar el baño antes de irnos. Sabía que no debí comer todos esos burritos en el trabajo.

Hoagie y Nigel se fueron rápido.

– Tal vez será para la próxima. Un gusto conocerte Kuki. Gracias por la ayuda – Abby dijo tranquila antes de irse.

Kuki se cruzó de brazos.

– Entonces, supongo que tendré que darte una postal – ella murmuró.

Abby miró hacia atrás una última vez antes de salir del cuarto.

-x-X-x-X-

– Oigan chicos – dijo Abby.

Ellos estaban en el vehículo de los KND para regresar a la base lunar.

– Estoy empezando a pensar que fuimos un poco rudos con la niña Kuki.

– Tal vez – dijo Nigel – pero es por su propia seguridad.

– Sí. Podría ser peligroso si la dejamos andar por ahí. Ella parece no tener mucho entrenamiento o experiencia. No quiero sonar como cretino al respecto, pero dudo que nos haya sido muy útil – Hoagie continuó – además, ella nos dio la batería, en cierto modo, ya nos ha ayudado.

– Supongo.

– Aunque quizás debimos ser más amables – Nigel dijo – Cuando regresemos todos le agradeceremos personalmente.

Abby asintió.

– De acuerdo.

-x-X-x-X-

Después de casi una hora, todos estaban sentados en el SACMPER. La nave estaba en la cima de una pista de aterrizaje grande, con las palabras "SALIDA DE EMERGENCIA" escritas en un letrero.

– Todos los sistemas funcionan – dijo Hoagie – la batería trabaja de lujo.

– Puedo confirmar que el cielo está despejado. Y los de seguridad están por cambiar turnos – Nigel añadió mientras observaba el monitor – En un momento, tendremos diez segundos para salir de la base sin ser detectados.

– Entonces no hay tiempo que perder – Abby suspiró – No puedo creer que hemos llegado hasta aquí. Allá vamos, Cree.

– Ya cambiaron turnos. Córranle mis chavos, ¡Hay que irnos! – Nigel dijo.

– ¿Todos están listos? – Hoagie preguntó.

– Sí – dijo Nigel.

– Sí – Abby hizo pulgar arriba.

– ¡Ajusten sus cinturones de seguridad! – Dijo una tercera voz.

Los tres muchachos no sabían cómo reaccionar. Todos voltearon sus cabezas a la esquina de la nave y abrieron sus ojos al ver a Kuki sentada felizmente en un silla.

– ¡¿Ku… Kuki?! Como tú… ¡¿Cómo rayos entraste aquí?! – Hoagie exclamó en estado de shock.

– ¡Me escabullí cuando estaban en la pista de aterrizaje, tontito! Te demoras mucho en el baño.

Hoagie se quedó sin palabras.

– ¡Tienes que salir de aquí! – Finalmente dijo.

– No. TODOS nos vamos de aquí, ¡Ahora! – Dijo Nigel.

– Pero ella...

– ¡No tenemos tiempo Hoagie! ¡Arranca!

– Es que…

– ¡PERO YA!

– Ay, no te esponjes – Hoagie se quejó mientras encendió el acelerador.

La compuerta se abrió y expulsó el SCAMPER hacia el espacio tan rápido que nadie de la base lunar se pudo dar cuenta de lo que pasó.

-x-X-x-X-

Nigel miró hacia fuera de la ventana.

– Estamos a salvo – dijo.

Kuki estaba amarrando sus zapatos y tarareando la melodía de los simios arcoíris cuando Hoagie fue a gritarle.

– ¡Kuki! ¡Te dijimos que te quedes en casa! – exclamó – ¡¿_Cómo _entraste aquí?!

– ¡Ya te dije! Mientras esperaban a que salgas del baño, decidí darle una mirada a su nave. Yo dije: "¡Vaya, esa nave está de pelos!" y decidí entrar por un rato y jugar al astronauta. De pronto, ya nos estábamos moviendo. – _La imágenes en retrospectiva eran mostradas según lo que Kuki decía_ – Cuando llegamos aquí, ustedes se fueron, los seguí y observé este cohete y dije: "¡Vaya, esta nave es aún más genial!" Y el resto es historia. Cielos, ustedes son un tanto paranoicos ¿cierto?

– ¡_Nosotros no somos paranoicos_! – Hoagie exclamó – ¡_Tú_ fuiste la que nos desobedeció!

– ¡No te aloques gordito! – Kuki dijo. Su acento era notorio cuando ella gritaba – Les traje la postal como dije. Aquí está.

Ella tiró la postal al pecho de Hoagie.

– Algunas personas son tan ingratas – dijo con los brazos cruzados.

– Pues ahora tendré que mandarte patitas a la calle, ¡Vamos a perder más tiempo! – Hoagie gruñó.

– ¡Pero yo no quiero regresar! ¡Quiero ir a la aventura con ustedes!

– Mal por ti – dijo Hoagie – Ya le estoy dando vuelta a esta cosa.

Kuki lloró fuerte otra vez.

– Está bien Hoagie – dijo Abby.

– Sí. Si regresamos corremos el riesgo de que la base lunar nos vea. Ya que está aquí, podemos dejarla con nosotros.

– ¡VIVAAAA! – Kuki dijo mientras alzaba sus manos con una sonrisa.

– Ya que. Solo no toques nada.

– ¿Quieres decir así? – Ella presionó un botón verde antes de que Hoagie pudiera detenerla.

– Espera, ¡NO! – gritó.

Un misil salió de debajo del SCAMPER.

Nigel, Hoagie, Abby y Kuki se levantaron y se pusieron al lado del otro cerca de la ventana para observar a donde había ido el misil. El objeto fue directo a un satélite y lo voló en mil pedazos. El reflejo de la llama naranja fue visto por la ventana. Hoagie negó con la cabeza.

– Bueno, allá va la mitad de la televisión por cable de Canadá.

– ¡Genial! – Kuki dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– Pensándolo bien… – Hoagie llevó a Kuki de vuelta a su silla – ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí y ni siquiera RESPIRAS?

Kuki se sentó con los ojos cerrados y una mirada confusa. Hoagie se giró a Nigel y Abby.

– Solo recuerden, que traerla aquí fue _su_ idea.

– Estará bien. Regresaré a la navegación – dijo Abby.

– Yo seguiré vigilando y nadie tocará nada esta vez – Nigel añadió.

Hoagie miró hacia adelante gruñendo y se acercó molesto a los controles – ¿Oh, quieres decir así? – Imitó la voz de Kuki.

– ¡Oye! ¡Yo no hablo así! – Kuki gritó. Hoagie golpeó su cabeza con la tabla de controles.

-x-X-x-X-

Número 274 estaba escribiendo unas notas en su escritorio. Alguien golpeó su puerta.

– Adelante.

Número 60 y 362 entraron.

– Patton, Rachel. Confío en que me traen buenas noticias.

– Así es, señor – 60 habló mientras saludaba.

– Los científicos les hacen los últimos retoques a los nanomites mientras hablamos. Deben estar listos para mañana. – dijo 362.

– Entonces ya estamos preparados antes de lo previsto. Buen trabajo, chicos – dijo 274 – y 60 ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Más o menos... siento que mi cerebro ha recibido un gran apagón, señor – 60 dijo mientras agarraba su cabeza.

– No te preocupes. Pronto tendremos tantas nanomites que serán incontables. Gracias por su tiempo chicos.

Los dos se giraron para irse.

– Oh, número 362. ¿Podrías quedarte por un momento?

60 vio entre 362 y 274, luego dejó la habitación. 362 se dio vuelta.

– ¿Sí, número 274, señor?

– Por favor toma asiento.

362 lo hizo con temor. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido. Esperaba que él no fuera a mencionar lo que ella pensaba.

– Mira, no soy de los que hacen perder el tiempo de las personas, así que iré directo al grano – 274 dijo – Sé que tienes puesto el ojo en mi trabajo desde hace cierto tiempo. Ya sabes, como comandante supremo de los Chicos del barrio.

Su corazón se calmó un poco. Esto parecía ser algo completamente diferente.

– Quizás algún día. Pero no mientras esté aquí. Usted hace un excelente trabajo.

– Estoy seguro que tú lo harás también algún día. ¿Pero sabes algo que los líderes supremos necesitan más que cualquier otra cosa? Integridad.

362 asintió lentamente.

– Así que dime, Rachel. ¿Cómo es que pueden existir personas que pasen por alto esa categoría?

Su corazón se aceleró de nuevo. Esto era exactamente de lo que ella temía hablar.

– Sé que Abigail entró a mi oficina y usó mi computadora. Eso es noticia pasada. Lo que no supe hasta hace unas horas atrás, es que 86 te vio hablando con ella.

– Espere un momento, ¡Yo no la estaba ayudando! ¡Hice lo que pude para sacarla de allí!

– Está bien. Asumamos que eso es verdad. Entonces ¿Por qué sus registros de la computadora desaparecieron por la noche bajo tu autorización?

Número 362 miró la mesa.

– ¿En serio creíste que no lo notaría?

– No es lo que parece, señor – 362 tenía los ojos cerrados.

– No tengo manera de saberlo por completo. Así como tampoco sé si Abby está trabajando para algún enemigo. Contigo como cómplice.

– ¡Yo no soy cómplice de nadie! Y sé que ella ha actuado de manera sospechosa, pero no sería capaz de traicionar a alguien. Yo tampoco.

274 asintió.

– Así que me estás diciendo que tú sabes de que se trata todo esto.

362 exhaló.

– Si quiere saber, ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

– No puedo – 274 replicó – Porque se ha ido.

362 estaba sorprendida.

– Se fue con Nigel Uno y un par de niños no identificados. Debieron pensar que burlaron la seguridad, pero le dije a número 35 que le eche un ojo por mí. El los vio yéndose en una nave no registrada.

362 no sabía que decir. Tenía una mezcla de molestia y miedo en su cara.

– Sé que ella confía bastante en ti. Por eso tiene sentido que te haya dicho a dónde iba.

– Nunca me explicó esos detalles.

– Pero lo sabes ¿cierto?

362 tragó saliva.

– No. No sé a dónde fue.

– No eres buena mentirosa, Rachel.

Ella miró a otra parte.

– Tú misma lo dijiste – dijo 274 –, ustedes no tienen nada que esconder. Si es verdad, dime a dónde va Cinco.

– Le dije a ella que no contaría nada…

– ¡Esto es más grande que una estúpida promesa con el meñique, Rachel! – 274 gritó mientras se levantaba de su silla – ¡Tiene que ver con la seguridad de los chicos del barrio! Y si no me dices, me veré forzado a creer que tú y ella son una amenaza para la organización. Por ende tomaré las acciones necesarias. Especialmente contigo. No solo tendrás que darle a la posición de líder supremo un beso de despedida, sino que haré que las dos…

274 no dijo las últimas palabras. Supuso que 362 había entendido el mensaje.

– ¿Está amenazándome, señor? – 362 preguntó después de una pausa.

– Te estoy pidiendo que te rijas por las reglas de la administración – suavizó su voz –. Puedes llamarlo como quieras.

Se inclinó en su escritorio y la miró agresivamente.

– Si en serio te preocupa tu amiga, deberás decirme a donde fue. Última oportunidad.

Después de un inconfortable silencio, 362 le miró a los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Noooo 362 ¡no sueltes la sopa!<strong>** ¿Qué pasará? Pùes el proximo capítulo va a estar súper emocionante.**

**Nos vemos hasta entonces, si les gustó pueden decirnos mediante un review.****n.n**


	5. Enfrentamiento Espacial

**Disclaimer: ni KND ni la historia nos pertenecen (algún día tendremos las mentes brillantes de Warburton y Veemon, haríamos barbaridades con ellas *-*)**

**Ho-hola como están, desde el año pasado que no actualizamos, que vagas XDDD**

**Pues aquí esta el capitulo nuevo, debo decir que es más largo que los anteriores, pero vale la pena, espero les guste n.n**

* * *

><p>– Aaaayy, ¡esto es tan aburrido! ¿Ya mero llegamos? – se quejó Kuki. Ella estaba de cabeza, colgando sus piernas en el espaldar de la silla.<p>

– Tú fuiste la que dijo que quería venir, así que deja de chillar – dijo Hoagie.

– Yo no chillo. Solo hice una pregunta.

– Aun no alcanzamos las coordenadas – respondió Abby – pero nos estamos acercando.

Kuki se sentó normal otra vez.

– ¿Puedo ayudar con algo? ¡Prometo no explotar otro misil de nuevo!

– Puedes ayudar manteniéndote callada por más de cinco minutos – dijo Hoagie.

– ¿Pero cómo se supone que me quedaré tranquila si no tengo nada que hacer? ¿Por lo menos pueden reproducir una película? ¡Traje palomitas de maíz!

Ella sacó la misma bolsa de palomitas que estaba comiendo en casa. Nigel y Abby tosieron y Hoagie alejó el aroma del ambiente.

– ¿Quieres por favor alejar esa cosa? – Nigel demandó.

– Les digo ¡estas palomitas son sabrosas! – la niña tomó un manojo y lo introdujo en su boca. Una cantidad considerable de queso cayó en su suéter – ¿Quién quiere?

– Nadie, pero si no lo alejas ¡Vamos a necesitar mascarillas para respirar! – gritó Abby.

– Cielos. Ustedes son unos completos aguafiestas – alejó las palomitas – No puedo volar, no puedo ver televisión, y ahora ¿No puedo ni comer? ¡No voy a sentarme aquí como una estatua por siempre!

– Mira, te enseñaré algo que es muy fácil realizar – dijo Abby. Ella dejó el navegador y fue al asiento de Kuki.

– Oh, número Cinco, no por favor… – Hoagie declaró.

– Puedes observar el indicador de combustible y los niveles de la batería – Abby explicó – Si el tanque de combustible se calienta tú ligeramente mueves esta palanca hacia abajo para cambiar la potencia de la batería. Y si la batería se calienta, puedes mover la palanca de aquí. Sencillo ¿cierto?

– ¡Sí! ¡Creo que puedo manejarlo! – dijo Kuki – es bueno ver que al menos alguien ¡Aprecie mis habilidades! – ella gritó con la esperanza de que Hoagie la oiga.

Abby regresó al navegador.

– Oigan ¿qué hace este botón de "disparar misil"? – preguntó Kuki.

Tanto Nigel como Hoagie dieron un salto y gritaron "¡NO!" simultáneamente. Kuki rió.

– Relájense, es una broma. Ustedes necesitan tomarse las cosas con calma.

– Bueno hay que admitirlo… – dijo Nigel mientras volvía a su asiento – eso estuvo gracioso.

– Quizás un poco. Pero no tanto como mis chistes, eso es seguro.

– ¿Tus chistes? – Abby rió – ¡Tus chistes son dolorosamente patéticos!

– Tú solo mira el navegador – dijo Hoagie con severidad.

Abby mostró una sonrisa y volvió a su labor. Ella se sorprendió por lo que vio en el radar.

– Oye ¡Gira a la izquierda! ¡Gira a la izquierda! – gritó Abby.

Hoagie dio vuelta al volante a un ángulo de 90 grados.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Nigel.

– ¡Ya casi llegamos! ¡Estamos muy cerca del lugar!

Nigel miró a través de los binoculares de la nave. No veía nada.

Momentos más tarde Abby habló.

– Detén la nave.

Hoagie activó los frenos para desacelerar el S.C.A.M.P.E.R, éste se mantenía a flote sin nada alrededor.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hoagie.

– ¡Aquí es! Estas son las coordenadas – dijo Abby.

Kuki y Hoagie miraron con concentración a través de las ventanas. No había nada más que el espacio oscuro.

– ¿Estás segura, Cinco? – preguntó Hoagie.

– Sí, Estamos justo donde debemos estar ¡Tiene que haber algo aquí! – dijo Abby.

Nigel seguía observando por lo binoculares.

– Yo… no veo nada, Abby… – Nigel dijo tranquilamente, mientras regresaba los binoculares a su lugar.

– Solo estén alertas chicos. ¡Debe haber alguna señal!

Los tres niños tenían caras tristes. El ambiente en el cuarto se volvió tenso y frío hasta que apareció un completo silencio. Silencio que persistió por unos largos treinta segundos.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tenemos que observar antes de regresar? – Hoagie se atrevió a preguntar.

– ¡NO VAMOS A REGRESAR! ¡No hasta que hayamos encontrado lo que mi hermana dejó aquí! – era la primera vez que alguno de ellos escuchaba a Abby gritar de ese modo.

Kuki lentamente se acercó a la morena y puso una mano en su espalda.

– Número Cinco… no hay nada aquí.

– ¡No! – alejó la mano de Kuki – ¡Cree nos envió estas coordenadas por alguna razón!

Nadie dijo nada en ese momento.

– Quizás… solo eran números cualquiera después de todo, Cinco – Nigel dijo solemnemente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir, Nigel? Que mi hermana en realidad…

Los tres muchachos miraron al suelo.

– No. Me niego a creer eso. Tal vez ustedes se han rendido con ella ¡Pero no la conocen como yo! Porque a fin de cuentas ¡Mi relación con ella vale mucho! ¡Eso debe significar algo! Esto… – ella extendió la envoltura donde había escrito los números – esto ¡tiene que significar algo! Lo que sea – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Nadie se atrevió a replicarle. Todo lo que podían hacer era sentarse y sentir su dolor.

– Lo siento – ella murmuró.

– Número Cinco…

La voz de Kuki era la más cercana a ella. Se dio vuelta para observarla con los ojos ocultos bajo su gorra.

– Quiero decir… Abby. Yo también tengo una hermana. Y sé que a veces ella me vuelve loca. Pero si estuviera en tu posición, arriesgaría todo por salvarla – dijo Kuki – así que, yo no te dejaré hasta que estés lista.

– Nosotros pensamos lo mismo – dijo Nigel. Hoagie asintió con la cabeza – discúlpanos por rendirnos tan pronto.

– Lo aprecio mucho, chicos. Pero ¿a quién engaño? Los traje a todos por nada. ¡Desperdiciamos nuestro tiempo!

Ella agarró la envoltura de la goma de mascar y la partió en varios pedazos. Cerró sus puños con coraje y golpeó el panel de control.

De repente, otro cohete salió disparado del S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

– Oh, oh – Abby dijo.

– ¿Ven? Les dije que cualquiera puede cometer ese error – dijo Kuki.

Justo frente a sus ojos, vieron un láser aparecer de la nada que destruyó el misil.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Kuki exclamó.

– ¡Todos regresen a sus posiciones, pero ya! – gritó Nigel.

Varios disparos más atacaron el S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Parecían venir de la nada. Hoagie realizaba maniobras para esquivar los láseres.

– ¿Qué diablos está pasando? – gritó Abby.

– Espera un segundo… – dijo Hoagie, como si estuviera descubriendo algo – todos estos disparos parecen venir de un punto exacto.

– ¡Puedo confirmar eso! – dijo Nigel.

– Entonces, que tal si iluminamos un poco la situación – dijo Hoagie – Kuki, activa el interruptor naranja.

– Oh ¿así que AHORA quieres que toque cosas…

– ¡Solo hazlo!

– ¡De acuerdo! – Ella dijo feliz. Activó el interruptor naranja, lo que hizo que las luces altas de la nave se enciendan.

– ¡Abby, usa la palanca horizontal que está a tu derecha para alinear las luces al vértice!

Abby cumplió. Las luces del S.C.A.M.P.E.R. iluminaron la vista de donde provenían los láseres. Ellos vieron la silueta de una enorme nave espacial, casi diez veces más grande que la suya.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Esta nave estaba en modo camuflaje! – dijo Hoagie.

– ¿Quién lo diría? Tuviste la razón todo el tiempo, Cinco – dijo Nigel.

– Sí… supongo – Abby sonrió.

– Aun nos queda un último misil, chicos – dijo Hoagie mientras seguía evadiendo los láseres – Nigel…

– Sale y vale – dijo Nigel mientras agarraba una palanca. Él apuntó directo a donde estaba la nave camuflada.

– Listos… Apunten… ¡Fuego! – gritó Hoagie.

Nigel presionó unos botones y lanzó el misil.

Fue un tiro directo. El proyectil no solo destruyó el cañón de láseres de la nave, también creó un agujero a un costado de esta, causando de una que el vehículo entero se vuelva visible. Era de color rojo y negro, con forma parecida a un diamante.

– ¡Muy bien nene! – Abby gritó.

– Hoagie ¿tenemos los medios para defendernos allá dentro? – preguntó Nigel.

– Tienes suerte – Hoagie sonrió – coloqué 3 cinturones de utilidad equipado con todo en un gabinete. Y porque quise ser cuidadoso, traje uno de repuesto.

– ¡Hurra! – celebró Kuki.

– Solo no rompas nada esta vez – dijo Hoagie.

– Bueno mis chavos, parece que es momento de hacerles una visita – dijo Nigel.

-x-X-x-X-

El S.C.A.M.P.E.R. voló directo hacia la nave. Entró a través del hoyo recién formado.

Todos salieron del vehículo con una pistola de chicle en mano.

– ¡Este lugar es grandote! – dijo Kuki.

– Debemos estar en la parte trasera de la nave – dijo Hoagie – para llegar al cuarto de comando debemos cruzar todo este camino hasta el frente.

– Por causalidad no sabrás cómo luce el cuarto ¿verdad?

Hoagie abrió su boca, pero otra voz salió de las sombras.

– No importa… – todos se giraron y vieron a tres ninjadolescentes aparecer frente a ellos – ustedes no lograrán verlo – dijo el ninja de en medio.

– Número Cinco solo lo preguntará una vez – Abby dio un paso adelante – ¿Dónde está número Once?

– Llegaste tres años tarde. Ella no está – dijo el de la derecha.

– ¡Están mintiendo! Yo sé que ella debe estar por aquí – dijo Abby. Ninguno de los adolescentes habló.

– Bueno si no quieren hablar… – Abby cargó su arma –, asumo que el comandante de esta nave lo hará.

Ella empezó a caminar pasando a los jóvenes cuando uno de ellos toma su brazo.

– Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte – murmuró.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién va a detenernos? – Abby desafió.

El ninja sonrió maliciosamente. – Pensé que nunca preguntarías – dijo. Movió su cabeza hacia una de las esquinas oscuras de la nave.

Todos se giraron para observar unos contornos rojos que se mezclaban con la oscuridad. El niño dio un paso adelante para salir a la luz con sus puños a los costados.

Era Wally. Excepto que ahora, estaba vestido en la armadura samurái negro con rojo.

Los cuatro chicos abrieron sus ojos y suspiraron.

– Es solo… ¡es solo un niño! – gritó Nigel.

– ¡Como nosotros! – exclamó Kuki.

– Al contrario – el ninja que agarraba a Abby explicó – Wallabe Beatles es más que un niño. Ahora es imparable.

– ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron? – preguntó Kuki molesta.

– Nada que no haya visto venir – él respondió – pero no me preguntes a mí… ¡Wally!

Wally pestañeó un par de veces. – Sí, señor.

– ¿Por qué no les das a estos niños una pequeña… demostración? ¡Destrúyelos!

Wally levantó los brazos y fue directo a ellos. Abby se percató que el ninja estaba emocionado viéndolo. Lo que significa que no la estaba observando.

Ella levantó la pierna y pisó el pie del ninja lo más fuerte que pudo, asegurándose que su talón haga contacto. Él adolorido, la soltó. Ella tomó la oportunidad para atravesar el pasillo con su arma en mano.

– ¡Regresaré! ¡Ustedes encárguense de él! – gritó.

Wally dio un salto, preparando sus puños para el ataque.

– Claro, porque ¡Ese es el plan ideal! – Hoagie gritó.

Hoagie apenas pudo evadir el ataque de Wally.

El ninja estaba agarrando su pie derecho, manteniendo el equilibrio con el otro.

– ¿Estás… estás bien viejo?– Otro ninja preguntó.

– No te quedes ahí ¡Síganla! ¡Ustedes dos!

– Como digas hermano. Allá vamos…

– ¡Ahora!

Los dos corrieron tras Abby, y desaparecieron por el pasillo.

Hoagie hizo un gran esfuerzo para evadir los rápidos golpes y patadas que lanzaba Wally. Desde la distancia, Nigel juntó sus dos zapatos e instantáneamente se encontraba a sí mismo volando sobre el suelo.

– Zapatos cohetes, no me fallen ahora – dijo el niño. Voló hacia Wally y lo tumbó al suelo. Ambos estaban frente a frente mostrando sus puños. Nigel trató de golpearlo varias veces, cosa que Wally evadía con facilidad. Wally pateó el codo de Nigel, lo que hizo que este suelte su arma de chicle. Wally se elevó un poco en el aire, saltó, se dio vuelta y pateó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Nigel. Él ahora estaba tendido en el suelo.

Wally dio una voltereta y le apuntó el arma a Kuki. Ella tenía una mirada perpleja en su rostro cuando el Güero apretó el gatillo. Entendió el mensaje a tiempo y empezó a correr para esquivar las bolas de chicle que caían al suelo. Gritaba mientras corría.

Hoagie ayudó a Nigel a levantarse.

– Necesitamos sacarla de aquí – dijo Nigel. Hoagie se dio vuelta y vio a Kuki huyendo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y los dos fueron a alcanzarla. Cada quien tomó una mano de ella para ayudarla a correr más rápido. Fueron directo al S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

– ¡Oigan! ¿Qué están haciendo?

Ellos no dudaron. Hoagie abrió la puerta y Nigel entró a Kuki.

– ¿Cuál es la gran idea? – Kuki protestó.

– Te dejamos aquí – dijo Hoagie.

– ¿Por qué?

– No tienes entrenamiento. Es muy peligroso para ti estar allá afuera. Solo saldrás lastimada – dijo Nigel

– ¡Hoagie tampoco tiene entrenamiento! – ella gritó con sus manos en sus caderas.

– Sí, pero él es bueno para crear armas.

Nigel le quitó el arma a Kuki.

– Lo siento, pero voy a necesitar eso – dijo.

– ¡Ustedes me dejan aquí solo porque soy una niña! – Kuki replicó.

– No, te dejamos aquí ¡Porque no sabes pelear! – dijo Hoagie.

– Pero peleo con mi hermana todo el tiempo…

– Confía en nosotros, Kuki – dijo Nigel – esto es por tu propio bieeeeee…

Es todo lo que pudo decir antes de que Wally agarrara su pierna por detrás y le diera vueltas como una soga. Él lo soltó después de haberle dado varios giros y Nigel voló por todo el cuarto.

Nigel cayó directo al ninja que tenía el pie lastimado. El ninja le gruñó.

– Quédate aquí – dijo Hoagie. De inmediato cerró la puerta del S.C.A.M.P.E.R. con seguro.

Kuki se cruzó de brazos.

– Mmm.

-x-X-x-X-

Abby corrió tan rápido como pudo por el pasillo, y los dos ninjas no se quedaron atrás.

Ella saltó hacia una plataforma inferior y rodó para después levantarse. Justo al lado de donde aterrizó, un tercer ninja apareció y trató de agarrarla.

– Ven aquí pequeño insecto…

Ella estampó la parte posterior de su cabeza a la mandíbula del joven, lo que hizo que él caiga al suelo. Continuó corriendo hacia adelante, justo ahí los dos ninjas saltaron tras ella y la persiguieron.

La niña tuvo que zigzaguear su camino a través de los pasillos. En un momento, ella volcó un generador de energía en forma de cubo que estaba en el camino. Uno de los ninjas maniobró alrededor del objeto mientras el otro se puso encima del primero y lo usó para saltar hacia adelante.

Estaban a menos de un metro de distancia. Abby buscó en su cinturón de herramientas y sacó una gran esfera de cristal que estaba llena de bolitas de colores.

– Espero que esto funcione.

Ella lo arrojó contra la pared y este se rompió de inmediato. Las canicas rodaron frente a los ninjas. El primero cayó de cara contra el piso y el otro se resbaló, pero logró mantenerse en un solo pie. Esquivó las canicas y continuó su persecución contra Abby. Pero ahora, él estaba mucho más atrás.

Unos segundos después, Abby dejó de correr. No tenía a donde ir, pues un camino le indicaba la izquierda y el otro camino a la derecha.

– Válgame… – murmuró.

No tuvo que mirar atrás para darse cuenta que el ninja restante aun la perseguía. Confió en sus instintos y se fue a la derecha. El ninja la siguió.

Abby se fue hasta el fondo y se encontró frente a la puerta de una habitación. Era lo único que había en el pasillo, así que solo rogaba haber tomado la decisión correcta. Abrió la puerta, entró, y la cerró de golpe de inmediato. Para el momento en que miró adelante, se dio cuenta de algo.

Había tomado el camino equivocado. Estaba dentro de un cuarto de limpieza. Pateó la pared por la frustración.

Las pisadas se acercaban a la habitación. Abby miró alrededor. Luego miró arriba.

Segundos después el ninja puso su mano en la perilla y abrió la puerta. Entró al cuarto. Pero no encontró nada. Miró hacia ambos lados, y luego se acercó al centro de la habitación.

– ¡Sal, sal de donde sea que estés niña tonta!

– Como quieras.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido cuando él se percató que la voz provenía de encima. Abby se soltó del la luz del techo y dejó caer su puño al casco del ninja. Su cráneo tembló por el blindaje del casco, cayó de espaldas al suelo gimiendo.

– ¡Pero solo porque tú lo pediste! – dijo la morena con una sonrisa. Luego mostró una expresión de dolor en el rostro mientras agitaba su puño.

– Auch – murmuró.

Abby procedió a salir de la habitación.

-x-X-x-X-

– Uh, ¿Nigel? – dijo Hoagie – un poco de ayuda me vendría ¡bi…iii…eeen! – gritó. Wally se encontraba de rodillas sobre su espalda. Tenía su gorra de aviador en una mano, y halaba con fuerza el cabello del castaño con la otra mano.

– Mis manos están un poco ocupadas ahora – dijo Nigel mientras retrocedía por el ninja que tenía al frente.

– ¿No te molestaría desocuparlas un momento? – Hoagie suplicó.

-x-X-x-X-

Kuki miraba desde la ventana.

– Seguro. _Yo _soy la que no puede pelear – dijo en voz baja.

-x-X-x-X-

El ninja fue directo donde Nigel dispuesto a darle una patada. Él la bloqueó con sus dos brazos. Luego golpeó un lado de la cara del ninja y le dio una patada baja. El adolescente trató de golpearlo con fuerza pero no podía, más bien perdía el equilibrio. Nigel apuntó su antebrazo al pecho de su oponente para hacerlo retroceder un poco, de inmediato utilizó su otra pierna para mandarlo lejos.

Nigel juntó sus tobillos y voló hacia Wally, lo cogió desprevenido. Dejó caer al Güero al suelo, causando que este se deslice y ruede hasta una pared del fondo. Hoagie se levantó respirando con dificultad.

– Gracias.

– Nueva estrategia. Uno a la vez. Usa el…

– Lo sé. Lo tendré listo.

Hoagie se alejó rápido. Nigel sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, logrando que se ponga de rodillas. El ninja había regresado.

Nigel se puso de pie para enfrentarlo de nuevo. El ninja corrió hacia él, Nigel pateó con precisión el centro de su espinilla. Él se agarró por el dolor. Nigel se levantó de un salto, dio una vuelta, y pateó al pecho del tipo haciéndolo retroceder una vez más.

– ¡Ya estuvo! – gritó el ninja. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Nigel. Pero esta vez, el niño no atacó. Simplemente se agachó.

Estaba perfectamente calculado. El ninja estaba mirando un cable negro delgado con dos grandes, circulares pesas púrpuras a cada lado sobrevolando hacia él. Lo rodearon en cuestión de segundos. Él cayó al suelo y se esforzó por escapar. Hoagie se le acercó, sosteniendo un cañón humeante en su mano. Estaba claro que él había disparado el alambre detrás de Nigel.

– El A.L.A.M.B.R.A.D.O.R. ¡YO AMO el A.L.A.M.B.R.A.D.O.R.! – Hoagie exclamó.

( A.L.A.M.B.R.A.D.O.R. de los Chicos del Barrio:

Alcance

Largo

A

Malvados

Bravucones

Rodeándolos con

Alambres

Difíciles de

Obtener salida

Rápida.)

– ¿Quién dijo que esta arma estaba pasada de moda… – Hoagie hablaba con los ojos cerrados.

– ¡Cuidado! – Nigel lo sacó del camino. Un Wally furioso dio un puñetazo en el suelo justo donde estuvo Hoagie.

Hoagie cargó el cañón otra vez.

– Dile hola al…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Wally pateó el arma lejos, la agarró y la partió en dos. Lanzó las piezas al suelo.

– O… mejor dile adiós – dijo Hoagie con miedo. Nigel se mantuvo firme con el ceño fruncido.

Wally hizo su brazo para atrás y lanzó un puñetazo.

-x-X-x-X-

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Abby lo había logrado. Estaba en la sala de mando. El líder de los ninjadolescentes se encontraba a varios pasos frente a ella. Abby notó que éste observaba una cámara de seguridad.

– Número Cinco de los Chicos del Barrio. No puedo decir que me gusta lo que has hecho con este lugar – el líder se dio vuelta. Una armadura negra cubría toda su cara, y dos talones pequeños rojos se colocaban a cada lado de su máscara.

– Un hoyo en la pared será la menor de tus preocupaciones si no me dices la ubicación de Cree Lincoln.

Abby no podía decirlo pero sabía que el líder estaba sonriendo.

– Así que hagamos esto fácil y rápido. ¿Dónde está número 11? – demandó la morena.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella está aquí?

– Recibí un mensaje.

– Y lo rastreaste todo el camino hasta aquí. Impresionante.

El líder caminó en círculos alrededor de Abby.

– ¿Sabes? No muchas personas, menos niños, habrían llegado tan lejos.

– Tengo una buena razón.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero también tienes habilidades… la verdad es que te he estado observando por cierto tiempo, Cinco. Tienes algo que tus compañeritos de KND no. Potencial. Igual que tu hermana.

El líder agarró a Abby por los hombros.

– Eres mejor que ellos, Abigail. ¡Tú ya no los necesitas! Si te unes a nosotros, te ayudaremos a explotar tu verdadero potencial.

Abby levantó su gorra, revelando sus ojos.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre?

El líder se detuvo.

– Tu hermana me lo dijo.

– Entonces sí sabes dónde está.

– Sí, Cinco. Cree Lincoln está sana y salva. Te diré dónde encontrarla… si aceptas unirte a nosotros. Esa es mi propuesta.

Abby bajó su gorra y se mantuvo tranquila.

– ¿Y bien? – el líder preguntó.

– Interesante propuesta. ¡Razón por la cual número Cinco te ofrece una contrapropuesta!

Abby saltó rápidamente hacia adelante y clavó al líder en el suelo.

– Dime dónde se encuentra y no voy a partirte en dos. Tómalo o déjalo.

– Ese es un desafío muy grande ¡viniendo de una chamaca como tú!

El líder se quitó a Abby de encima haciéndola caer de espaldas. Se levantó. Abby rodó por el suelo y se puso de pie. Ella rápidamente sacó su arma de chicles y empezó a disparar. El líder corrió por la habitación y se escondió detrás de ciertos obstáculos, los cuales desviaban los proyectiles.

El líder agarró una estrella ninja y la arrojó a la mano de Abby. Llegó a su objetivo. Cortó la mano de la morena e hizo que ella lance su arma al suelo, haciendo que el compartimiento de cristal se rompa.

Mientras ella agarraba su mano, el líder se echó hacia adelante, saltó en el aire y se dispuso a golpear la cabeza de Abby. La morena rápidamente se quitó la gorra, y envolvió el puño del líder dentro del objeto. Mientras todavía bloqueaba el puño en su gorra, Abby dio un salto mortal sobre los brazos del líder y pateó su pecho. Este realizó dos volteretas y aterrizó de pie. Luego corrió hacia adelante y chocó con fuerza a Abby, derribándolaal suelo una vez más.

Abby tenía dos segundos para ponerse la gorra y mirar directo al ninja. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en cómo este tipo parecía anticipar cada movimiento que ella iba a realizar. Lo que significaba que ya no debía ser predecible.

Abby agarró el arma rota que estaba a su lado y se la tiró al líder. Cuando el oponente se agachó, Abby se lanzó hacia adelante con una patada voladora, la cual hizo contacto. Su contricante retrocedió unos metros.

El líder agarró un objeto pequeño en forma de cilindro. Una vez que presionó un botón lateral, el objeto se extendió hasta formar una enorme vara. El ninja le dio vueltas y trataba de atacar a Abby como si eso fuera bate de béisbol. Abby se deslizó por debajo y se encontró en la espalda del líder. Trató de patearle, pero el contrincante de inmediato se giró y bloqueó su patada con la vara. Abby usó su otra pierna para darle otra patada y propinarle algunos golpes más. El líder rápidamente contrarrestó con ataques cortos, y luego logró golpear a Abby en el pecho con la vara. El ninja dejó la vara en el aire por un momento, golpeó a Abby otra vez, y agarró la vara a tiempo para impactarla en su cabeza. Cinco había perdido el equilibrio y se agarraba de la pared para no caer. Apretó sus puños lo más fuerte que pudo. No se iba a rendir. No ahora.

Ella se lanzó una vez más al líder, pero esta vez, soltó unos golpes constantes que parecían imparables. Algunos fueron esquivados, pero la mayoría lograban su objetivo. El líder mantuvo la vara horizontalmente para bloquear el siguiente ataque, pero ahora, Abby tenía algo diferente en mente. Saltó en el aire, y aterrizó su codo en el centro de la vara.

Se partió por la mitad. Mientras el líder observaba incrédulo lo que había pasado, Abby se dio la vuelta en el aire y pateó sus costillas, lo que hizo que este cayera al piso.

– ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – preguntó la morena.

El líder miró a un lado, y observó los audífonos en el suelo a unos metros de distancia.

-x-X-x-X-

Nigel se encontraba en el aire con su arma de chicles. Él y Hoagie estaban descargando sus proyectiles a Wally, quien se escondía tras la tapa de un bote de basura.

Ambos se quedaron sin municiones al mismo tiempo.

– Oh, oh… – dijo Hoagie. Wally agarró la tapa y lanzó como si fuera frisbee a una pared cercana. Rebotó para golpear a Nigel justo en su espalda, haciendo que caiga al suelo boca abajo. Mientras Wally observaba sus acciones, Hoagie corrió detrás de él y golpeó un lado de su cara. Wally apenas lo sintió. Luego giró su cabeza hacia Hoagie.

– Ay… se me chispoteó – dijo Hoagie.

En cuestión de segundos el muchacho era lanzado a la ventana del S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Kuki tenía una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

– ¿Hoagie? – preguntó temerosa.

– Yo… voy a… sentir el dolor en la mañana… – dijo Hoagie incoherentemente antes de caer al suelo.

Nigel se abalanzó sobre Wally y ambos pelearon mientras rodaban por el piso.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Nigel – Eres uno de nosotros. ¡Deberías pelear de nuestro lado!

– Yo sigo las órdenes de los adolescentes. No de niños tontos como tú.

Wally se quitó a Nigel de encima. Él cayó de pie y luego tronó sus nudillos.

– Pues, te ganaste unas pataditas en las costillitas.

– Ya rugiste pelón – dijo Wally burlonamente.

Nigel voló hacia él, Wally se quedó de pie confiado. Nigel trató de soltar un puñetazo, pero el Güero lo bloqueó. Wally le devolvió el golpe, y Nigel contrarrestó. Siguieron peleando por cierto tiempo. Nigel finalmente le dio un rodillazo en el pecho, agarró sus hombros y lo arrojó a un lado.

Nigel rápidamente voló a una altura prudencial del suelo agarrando a Wally sólo de su pierna izquierda.

– ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame zopenco!

Nigel aflojó el agarre.

– No es lo más inteligente que puedes decir en esta situación. Deja de hacer esto y te bajaré de manera segura.

– No piensas lanzarme de verdad…

– No lo sé. Mi brazo se está cansando.

Nigel lo sostuvo aun más flojo.

– ¡De acuerdo! ¡Tú ganas! – dijo Wally.

– Bien – Nigel agarró la pierna de Wally con ambos brazos. Empezó a descender – Ahora ¿eso era tan difícil?

– Loco – dijo Wally. Después sacó su propio peso corporal a lo largo de sus pies, para dificultar el viaje de Nigel y realizarle una llave en el cuello. Estaba claro que Wally solo esperaba el momento en que Nigel baje la guardia. Ahora ambos caían a un ritmo rápido.

En cuestión de segundos impactaron el suelo. Y Wally se había asegurado de que Nigel estuviera en la parte inferior. El niño tenía espirales en los ojos después de la caída, y estaba gimiendo. Wally pateó a un lado a Nigel y se levantó con sus manos en la cintura y una mirada de satisfacción en el rostro.

– Cielos. Ustedes los niños se creen cualquier cosa. Es hora de darle al líder la buena noticia…

– ¡Oye!

Wally lentamente giró su cabeza, y vio a la niña asiática con el suéter verde de pie varios metros cerca de él.

– Kuki – Nigel suspiró – no…

– Oh cierto. Casi me olvido de ti – Wally dijo mientras masajeaba sus puños – la niñita gritona.

– ¿Por qué eres tan malo?

Wally se alejó de Nigel y caminó hacia ella.

– Lo siento si piensas que soy malo, niña, pero ese es quién soy.

– ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues yo no lo creo!

– ¿De veras? – dijo Wally con una mirada sarcástica y divertida en el rostro. De repente se sorprendió cuando Kuki puso sus manos en sus hombros.

– ¡Sip! Yo creo que muy en el fondo eres tan lindo y amable ¡como mis simios arcoíris! – dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¡Kuki! ¡Aléjate de él! ¡Es peligroso! – gritó Hoagie.

Wally violentamente la empujó lejos.

– ¿Acaso estás loca, niña? – gritó.

– No tontito, mi nombre no es niña ¡es Kuki! ¡Kuki Sanban! Y apuesto a que no tienes muchos amigos con esa actitud ¿cierto?

Wally no estaba seguro si eso era alguna clase de trampa.

– No. ¿Cuál es tu punto?

– Bueno. No es de extrañar que estés tan enojado. ¡Seré tu primera amiga!

– ¿Mi primera amiga?

– ¡Sí señor! Y la regla número uno de la amistad es que los amigos…

Wally inmediatamente agarró el cuello de Kuki con fuerza. Ella apenas podía respirar o hablar.

– ¡Kuki! – gritó Nigel.

Tanto Nigel como Hoagie tenían miradas furiosas en el rostro. Trataron de levantarse rápido.

– Escucha, niña. Yo no quiero amigos. Y estoy muy seguro de que no los necesito. Todo lo que necesito es derrotarte.

– La… primera regla de… la amistad es que los amigos… comparten… cosas… con el otro – Kuki se quedaba sin aliento con las palabras.

Por ahora Hoagie y Nigel reunieron fuerza para ponerse de pie y se acercaban rápidamente a Wally y Kuki.

– Entonces… ¿quieres un bocado de mis palomitas?

Kuki mostró la bolsa de palomitas de hace rato. El olor entró a la nariz de Wally. Sus ojos se le salieron detrás de su cabello, e inmediatamente soltó a la niña. Empezó a toser incontrolablemente, y luego sintió un extremo dolor de cabeza. Se puso de rodillas agarrando su cabeza, y gruñó mientras apretaba los dientes. Dejó salir un grito, soltó una gran bocanada de aire, y al final se desmayó en el suelo.

Kuki respiraba de manera agitada cuando Nigel y Hoagie se le acercaron.

– ¡Kuki! ¡Lo hiciste! – Hoagie celebró.

Ella solo se enfocaba en el cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho.

– Pobre niño… – dijo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes, Hoagie? – preguntó Nigel.

– Un poco fuera de sí para ser honesto…

– Está bien. Los dos quédense aquí y descansen un poco. Yo voy a buscar a Número Cinco. – Nigel empezó a caminar.

– ¿Seguro que no necesitarás ayuda? – preguntó Hoagie.

– ¡Estaré bien! – Nigel juntó sus tobillos y voló por el pasillo.

-x-X-x-X-

Abby dio un brinco en el aire. El líder agarró los audífonos y rodó fuera del camino.

Una vez que Abby aterrizó, el líder saltó a su pecho y la sujetó contra la pared.

– Si no quieres escucharme, entonces escucha esto.

El ninja rápidamente trató de poner los auriculares en la cabeza de Cinco, pero ella usó su puño para bloquear el antebrazo del agresor. Pronto esto se convirtió en una prueba de fuerzas. El líder estaba usando todo su poder para colocarle los audífonos, y Abby los empujaba en su contra.

Después de un momento de forcejeo, los auriculares estaban muy cerca de sus orejas. Abby inesperadamente mordió la mano del líder y le hizo caer los audífonos acompañado de un grito de dolor. Abby alejó al ninja con un rodillazo.

– Ay, ¡qué asco! – ella dijo. Escupió un par de veces para sacarse el sabor de la boca.

El ninja aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarla al suelo. Abby dio una voltereta otra vez, y golpeó al líder, quien le regresó el ataque. Una serie de golpes y patadas continuaron, que hacían retroceder a Abby. Ella rápidamente observó los audífonos y el iPod en el suelo.

En ese momento ideó un plan, y solo tenía un tiro para hacerlo bien.

Abby caminó hacia adelante y golpeó al líder dos veces, éste contrarrestó con una fuerte patada.

Ahora era su oportunidad.

Abby hizo una pirueta hacia el iPod, lo agarró en el milisegundo en que su mano lo sentía, y lo desconectó de los audífonos. Ella lanzó el reproductor al líder, quien movió su cabeza para esquivarlo. Cinco después agarró el alambre de los auriculares, y se los tiró al líder como si fuera un lazo. La punta del audífono capturó la parte inferior de su casco, y Abby usó esto para acercar al líder lo más que podía. Dio una última patada al pecho del ninja y lo mandó volando hacia atrás, la punta del auricular se enganchó en el casco, causando que este salga volando en otra dirección.

El casco tocó el suelo y rodó hasta parar. Abby lanzó los audífonos y caminó más cerca al líder, quien estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas mirando al suelo.

– Ahora habla – dijo la morena.

El líder le mostró su cara.

Abby no podía creer lo que veía. Era la manera más sencilla de ponerlo. Porque en la realidad, ella podía sentir su corazón detenerse y sus ojos inmediatamente secarse ante la increíble, incomprensible vista que tenía en frente. Su respiración lentamente se detuvo y su boca se mantuvo abierta.

Cree era el líder.

Ninguna palabra fue intercambiada en lo que se sintió como un completo minuto. Solo era la cara seria de Cree observando a Abby.

La puerta se abrió y Nigel corrió adentro. Se detuvo detrás de Abby.

– Número Cinco ¿Está todo bi…

Él también quedó sin palabras cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la niña veía. El silencio persistió por unos cuantos segundo más.

– C… ¿Cree? – preguntó sorprendida.

Cree lanzó una estrella ninja al panel de control de al frente de la habitación. El arma rompió una caja de vidrio y aterrizó en un botón rojo. Una alarma potente sonó y una luz leve parpadeaba por toda la nave espacial. El sistema computarizado produjo una voz:

– SECUENCIA DE AUTODESTRUCCIÓN INICIADA PROCEDAN TODOS A EVACUAR A LAS CÁPSULAS DE INMEDIATO.

-x-X-x-X-

Hoagie y Kuki también escucharon y vieron la alarma. Ellos frenéticamente miraron alrededor.

– ¡Eso no suena bien! – gritó Hoagie.

El ninja que estaba atrapado en el alambre se las arregló para zafarse una vez que la alarma sonó.

– ¡Ahí se ven, niñitos!

Él corrió hacia el pasillo, presuntamente para encontrar una cápsula de escape.

– ATUODESTRUCCIÓN COMENZARÁ EN 60. 59. 58. 57… – la computadora dijo.

– De acuerdo, ¡eso no suena NADA bien! – Hoagie gritó más alto.

Kuki miró hacia la esquina.

-x-X-x-X-

Abby y Nigel miraron alrededor de la habitación cuando la alarma sonó. Para el momento en que volvieron a ver hacia adelante, Cree se había ido.

– Cree… - dijo Abby.

– Cinco, debemos irnos.

– Pero…

– ¡Ahora, Abby!

La morena sentía como si tuviera un Déjà vu. Excepto que esta vez, en vez de tener a Cree desparecida, reapareció. Reapareció en la peor manera posible.

– No hay nada más que hacer, Abby. ¡Debemos salvarnos nosotros!

– Está bien. Salgamos de aquí.

-x-X-x-X-

Hoagie ahora estaba sentado en el interior del S.C.A.M.P.E.R., encendiendo los controles.

– Si ese par de lentos no regresan pronto, estaremos en serios problemas. Kuki, por favor pásame…

Hoagie volteó su cabeza y suspiró ante lo que veía.

– ¡Kuki! ¿Te parece que esto es un juego? ¡Bájalo!

Kuki caminaba dentro del S.C.A.M.P.E.R. con el brazo de un Wally inconsciente alrededor de su hombro.

– ¡Pero él es un niño como nosotros! ¡No podemos dejarlo morir aquí!

– ¡Pero trabaja para los ninjadolescentes! Deja que ellos se lo lleven, no podemos correr el riesgo de tenerlo en nuestra nave. ¿Qué pasa si despierta y comienza a pelear de nuevo?

– ¡Es mi amigo, Hoagie! Y a los amigos no se los abandona.

– ¡Trató de ahorcarte!

– ¡Sí, bueno nadie es perfecto!

– Kuki ¡esto no es una broma!

– Solo mira a tu alrededor, Hoagie. Los ninjas no regresarán por él. ¡Así que lo estoy salvando te guste o no!

Hoagie lanzó un largo gemido.

– Ta bueno, ta bueno – se puso de pie – yo agarro sus piernas.

-x-X-x-X-

– 19…18…17…

Nigel voló por el pasillo mientras agarraba a Abby por sus dos brazos.

– Me retracto de cualquier broma que hice acerca de ponerle cohetes a tus zapatos – dijo Abby.

Nigel miró por la ventana y vio que los adolescentes ya estaban escapando de la nave espacial en las cápsulas.

-x-X-x-X-

Hoagie encendió el S.C.A.M.P.E.R. mientras Kuki dejaba a Wally en el piso.

– 8…7…6…

En ese momento, Abby y Nigel llegaron a la nave.

– ¿De qué nos perdimos? – Nigel preguntó.

– De la muerte – respondió Hoagie. Rápidamente cerró la puerta y se preparó para despegar – ¡Agárrense todos!

-x-X-x-X-

– 3…2…1… ¡ADIÓS!

La nave explotó justo cuando el S.C.A.M.P.E.R. arrancó. Este flotó durante unos segundos a cierta distancia de los restos.

Nigel se acercó por detrás de Abby. Ella estaba sentada con la mirada fija en una pantalla en blanco.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Nigel.

– Sí… solo que no puedo creer que… Cree… es uno de ellos.

– Si no lo habría visto por mí mismo, hubiera pensado que estabas loca.

Abby lentamente asintió. Nigel sonrió ligeramente.

– Pero no más de lo que eras antes.

Abby rió y se secó los ojos.

– Lo siento – expresó Nigel.

– Está bien.

-x-X-x-X-

Wally respiró profundamente y luego revoloteó sus párpados. Lentamente se incorporó y gimió. Hoagie estancó la nave; luego Nigel, Abby y Hoagie tomaron las armas cercanas y las apuntaron a él.

Wally abrió los ojos y luego dio un salto hacia atrás.

– ¡Cielos! ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Yo no robé nada, lo juro!

–… No robar, ¿qué? – preguntó Nigel.

– Yo… ¡yo que sé! Ustedes son los que me apuntan.

– ¡CHICOS! – gritó Kuki mientras permanecía de pie en medio de ellos – ¿dónde están sus modales? Alejen esas cosas.

Ella empujó las armas hacia abajo.

– ¡Ese chamaco trató de matarnos! – dijo Nigel.

– ¿Qué? ¿Dón… ¿dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y… ¿por qué estoy usando este estúpido traje de batalla?

Nigel agarró su coraza.

– Puedes dejar de actuar, niño.

– ¡Nigel! – Kuki lo empujó y luego se acercó a Wally.

– Tendrás que disculpar a mis amigos. A ellos no les agradó mucho toda esa lucha que hiciste antes. – Kuki explicó.

– ¿Lucha? Espera, ¿estaba peleando contra ustedes?

– Creo que él realmente no sabe – dijo Abby.

– ¡No hay problema! – Kuki exclamó – Todo regresará a ti. Es lo que usualmente me pasa cuando olvido cosas, las cuales son muchas. Algo así como… muchas, muchas.

Wally la miró.

– Lo siento ¿me recuerdas quién eras?

– ¡Kuki!

– ¿Kuki? – Wally agarró su cabeza – ¿Por qué ese nombre me suena familiar?

– ¡Porque yo fui tu primera amiga, tontito! ¡Nos conocimos hace diez minutos!

– ¿Amiga?

Wally miró alrededor. Hoagie se volvió a sentar.

– Deberías estar agradecido. Porque tu "amiga" es la razón por la que no te dejamos atrás después de lo que hiciste.

– Así que no recuerdas nada ¿cierto? – preguntó Abby.

– Pues. Pequeñas partes supongo – dijo Wally, mientras se quitaba su armadura dejando al descubierto su sudadera naranja.

– Entonces creo que deberíamos empezar de nuevo. Yo soy Abby, ese es Hoagie, Nigel y por supuesto…

– Kuki – exclamó ella con alegría.

– Bueno, yo soy Wally Beatles. Y miren, lamento todo lo que hice ¿de acuerdo? ¿Podrían solo llevarme a casa?

Él se giró al otro lado y habló más tranquilo.

– ¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que diría eso en voz al… – Wally de inmediato se agarró el oído, gruñó por el malestar que sentía.

– ¿Wally? – preguntó Kuki. Ella suavemente agarró su cara con ambas manos – Wally ¿qué pasa?

– ¡Hay algo en mi oreja!

Él volteó su cabeza hacia un lado, y unos cuantos puntos negros cayeron sobre su sudadera. Se frotó su otra oreja y sucedió lo mismo.

– ¿Qué son esas cosas? – preguntó Abby.

– Hoagie – dijo Nigel.

– Para que soy bueno – él respondió.

Barrió los puntos para colocarlos en una placa de vidrio y sacó una lupa de uno de los armarios.

Observó los puntos con la lengua fuera. Después de unos minutos de examinarlas, habló.

– Oigan, chequen esto.

Los cuatros se acercaron.

– Es como… alguna clase de insecto muerto o algo así. – dijo Hoagie.

– ¿En su oreja? – preguntó Kuki.

– ¡Sí! Sí, recuerdo haberme puesto un par de auriculares que esos ninjas me dieron. Esa debió ser la razón por las que mis oídos chispearon después – dijo Wally.

– ¡Los nanomites! – Abby terminó – pero lucen un poco diferentes.

– ¿Tecnología 2X4? – preguntó Hoagie.

– Sí – respondió Nigel.

– ¿Tienen algún esquema de los estándares? – preguntó Hoagie.

– Yo puedo encontrar uno – dijo Abby. Fue a la computadora para iniciar la búsqueda.

– ¿Entonces puedes recordar un poco? – le preguntó Hoagie a Wally.

– Sí, lentamente todo regresa a mí.

Hoagie miró más de cerca en la lupa.

– Lo que no estoy seguro es de qué exactamente mató a estas cosas…

– Lo tengo – dijo Abby. Giró el monitor y se lo mostró a Hoagie. Él leyó por un momento, y luego miró al nanomite negro.

– Increíble. Debieron modernizar la función y la estructura del insecto.

– Español, por favor – dijo Wally.

– Bueno… esto… – Hoagie apuntó al esquema computarizado – Esto dice que dichos ácaros deberían ser utilizados para mejorar la mente. Habilidades potenciadas, mayor inteligencia, mejor movimiento, etcétera. Pero por lo que le pasó a Wally, ellos debieron encontrar una manera de cambiar la configuración de mejora mental… a control mental. Ya saben… tiene las capacidades mejoradas agregando un lado de lealtad completa a quien lo haya reprogramado. Era un viejo defecto de diseño que parecía estar arreglado. Y puesto que el objeto pudo afectar a Wally, supongo que van a trabajar en casi cualquier niño, no importa si están registrados en el módulo de códigos.

– Yo todavía estoy confundida en el hecho de cómo los ninjadolescentes fueron capaces de obtener la tecnología. Los chicos del barrio ni siquiera tienen acceso a ella – Abby dedujo.

Todos pensaron por un momento.

– ¿Qué tal si fue Cree? – preguntó Nigel.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– 274 dijo que ellos compartieron los modelos con unos cuantos líderes de sector. Y eso fue antes de que hicieran todas las mejoras de seguridad… ella debió tomar algunos de ellos y compartirlos con los ninjas.

– No. Eso no puede estar bien. Porque yo creo que esa es la razón por la que Cree se unió a los ninjas en primer lugar. ¡Tiene mucho sentido ahora! ¡Ellos debieron obligarla a hacerlo! Le hicieron lo mismo que pasó con Wally.

– Tal vez… – Nigel murmuró. Él no estaba muy convencido.

– Pero… ¿por qué? – preguntó Hoagie.

– ¿Por qué, qué? – dijo Nigel.

– Me refiero a que, estas no son simples y vagas modificaciones. ¿Por qué los ninjadolescentes pasarían por la molestia de hacer todo esto?

– Quizás quieran más personas. Ya sabes… un ejército más grande o algo así – dijo Kuki.

– O quizás quieran controlar un área – dijo Nigel.

– Son ambos. – dijo Wally. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. El Güero hacía un esfuerzo grande por recordar.

– Ahora están en camino para invadir… un lugar y usar unas personas para… hacer algo. Creo…

– ¿Ellos te dijeron sus planes? – preguntó Hoagie.

– Sí… ellos… ellos me dijeron en algún momento pero no puedo… no puedo…

– Claro que puedes – dijo Abby – vamos, Wally. Trata de recordar por nosotros.

– Ahh. Todo esto de pensar me está provocando jaqueca.

– Una jaqueca vale la pena si puede guiarnos hasta ellos – dijo Nigel.

– Uh… uhhh…

– Vamos, Wally – Kuki tocó su brazo – ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo!

– Algo acerca de… ¿La luna? – los ojos de Abby se agrandaron.

– Una…base…

– La base lunar – dijo Nigel.

– Sí – dijo Wally apuntando a Nigel – sí, allí es a dónde van. Creo que llevarán los nanomites negros allá.

Abby se puso de pie y fue directo hacia la computadora de nuevo. Nigel la siguió.

– Cinco, debemos regresar a la base lunar y advertirles.

– Pues, eso no será necesario – dijo Hoagie mientras miraba por la ventana.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Abby.

– Porque parece que la mayor parte de la base lunar ha venido a nosotros… – Hoagie respondió. Abby y Nigel miraron a la misma ventana. Vieron una pequeña flota de naves de KND.

A la vanguardia de las naves espaciales estaba número 86. Cinco era capaz de ver su rostro enojado mirándola directamente.

Abby exhaló. Sabía que estaba en serios problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Noooo Cree es la lider de los ninjadolescentes (como si no lo venian venir XD) y ahora que pasara? Todo KND esta en contra de los pobres chicos. Lo sabran en el proximo capitulo.<strong>

**Muchas gracias a adrisstbdt por tu lindo review, al igual que a ana por leer la historia, espero te siga gustando. Y gracias tambien a Reviewer Criticona por tu review, nosotras tambien somos fans de esta historia, y nos alegra que te guste, le debemos una a Veemon por crear este fic super asombroso ^w^**

**Y eso es todo amigos, actualizaremos pronto para no dejarlos con la pica por mucho tiempo XD cuidense mucho. Chau chau.**


	6. El Equipo Completo

**Disclaimer: KND no nos pertenece (si fuera así, hubiera dejado a Nigel con Abby XD) Es propiedad de Mr. Warburton y Cartoon Network.**

**Fic original hecho por VeemonRemix (you rock baby!)**

**Hellooooowww, que onda como han estado, nosotras muy felices por actualizar esta historia taaan genial, que cada vez se pone mas intensa. Así que cerraremos nuestras bocotas para que puedan seguir leyendo. Disfrutenlo *-***

* * *

><p>Momentos después, Abby, Nigel, Kuki, Hoagie y Wally estaban dentro de otra nave siendo escoltados por oficiales de KND.<p>

86 y 362 salieron delante de ellos. Abby miró a 362. 86 se dio cuenta de ello.

– ¡Sí! Ella te vendió – dijo, como si respondiera su pregunta – le contó al jefe todo. Sobre cómo desobedeciste deliberadamente nuestras órdenes, sobre cómo te embarcaste en una cruzada no autorizada… ¿Sabes? Seguiría mencionando la lista, pero la verdad no creo que deba.

– Número 86, escúchame – dijo Abby.

– ¿Quiénes son ellos? – 86 preguntó mirando a Hoagie, Kuki y Wally.

– Son unos niños que traje. Me tomo por completo la culpa, pero ahora solo necesito…

– Déjame ver si lo entiendo – ella interrumpió – tú no sólo desobedeciste el Comando Global, ¿sino que trajiste a estos niños contigo?

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

– ¿Los llevaste a la base lunar? – 86 preguntó.

– Algunos de ellos, sí.

86 cruzó los brazos.

– También hay más, nos infiltramos en la nave de los ninjadolescentes.

– ¿Qué?

– Y creemos que planean invadir la base lunar. Utilizaron los nanomites y los hicieron capaces de controlar las mentes. Por eso tenemos que suspender el proyecto del N.A.N.O.M.I.T.E., pero más importante, necesitamos evacuar la base, o al menos tomar medidas defensivas. Mira, sé que estoy tirando mi trabajo al contarte esto, pero igual lo digo. Porque el destino de los Chicos del Barrio podría depender de ello.

86 se mantuvo de pie con los brazos cruzados por un tiempo suficientemente largo para incomodar a Abby.

– Estás suspendida – ella dijo.

Abby cerró los ojos y suspiró.

– Tu registro genético será retirado del módulo de códigos hasta nuevo aviso.

Número 86 se dio vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

– ¡Fanny, por favor! ¡Solo escúchame!

86 se giró y le apuntó con el dedo.

– ¡Suspensión o decomisión, Cinco! – dijo con voz de mando – Tú decides.

– ¿Qué hay de nosotros? – Kuki preguntó en voz baja.

– Ustedes no tienen elección. Sus memorias serán borradas dentro de una hora – miró a Nigel – y eso va para el interno también.

86 se alejó.

Una vez que ella se había ido, número 362 se acercó a ellos.

– Rachel, no hay nada que puedas decir para mejorar esto – dijo Abby.

– Lo sé. Porque yo soy la que tiene que encerrarte.

Los guardias aparecieron en la habitación.

– Nunca quise que acabara así, Abby. Pero cruzaste la línea muchas veces. Francamente, te lo mereces por ponerme en problemas de este estilo.

Ella se alejó de Abby pasando por Nigel, luego Hoagie, Wally, y al final Kuki.

– Siento lo de su compañera. Traté de advertirle de no llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, pero nunca fue suficiente. Yo también intenté ser su amiga, pero me costó mucho. Así que me veo obligada a ser su jefe y nada más. Si tienen sentido común, ustedes también la dejarían.

Era evidente que ella tenía mucha rabia contenida en su voz. Se calmó y puso una mano en el hombro de Hoagie cuando pasó a su lado.

– Estoy segura que todos ustedes son muy talentosos. Es decir, haber llegado todo el camino hasta aquí, no es nada fácil.

Ella estrechó la mano de Wally.

– Puedo asegurar que ustedes harán muchas cosas buenas por el mundo. Es una lástima que una rebelde como Abby tuvo que meterlos en este aprieto para nunca ser considerados a unirse a KND. Lo peor es que siento que pudieron haber sido grandes agentes algún día. Pero ahora me temo que tendré que ver personalmente cómo todos son decomisionados de inmediato.

Ella puso su mano en la manga larga del suéter de Kuki y la sacudió.

– Realmente espero que entiendan ¿lo harán?

– Eso... creo – dijo Kuki.

– Bien. Enciérrenlos.

Los guardias procedieron a esposar sus muñecas.

– No se preocupen, dado el historial de Abby, estoy segura que será decomisionada con ustedes pronto.

– Rachel... ¿Cómo pudiste? – preguntó Abby.

–Yo ya no hablaré más contigo, Abby. No mereces mi confianza. Mereces disciplina, de la cual recibirás una gran dosis. ¿No me oyeron, guardias? ¡Les dije que los saquen!

Los guardias agarraron a cada uno y los arrastraron lejos. Abby le dio un último vistazo a 362. Ella cerró los ojos y les dio la espalda. Abby cubrió sus ojos detrás de su gorra.

-x-X-x-X-

La flota de naves se encontraba volando en línea recta. Uno de ellos remolcaba el SCAMPER abandonado junto con un cable. La nave de en la parte de atrás transportaba a los chicos dentro. Era la que llevaba a los prisioneros.

Dos guardias piloteaban el vehículo, el cuarto de atrás eran las celdas de prisión. Los cinco niños compartían una grande.

– ¡Ay! – Wally gritó golpeando los barrotes – ¡sáquennos de esta porquería o los demandaré!

– Tú no sabes demandar, Wally – dijo Nigel.

– Bueno, aprenderé cómo y luego lo haré.

Él apoyó su espalda contra los barrotes y se dejó caer de una sentada.

– ¿De qué sirve? – él gimió.

– Wally yo tengo una pregunta – dijo Hoagie.

– Sí, ¿qué?

Hoagie pasó su dedo por la oreja de Wally y logró sacar otro nanomite negro.

– ¿Pero qué... – dijo Wally.

– ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que eras libre del control mental de los ninjas?

– ¡Y yo que sé!

– Creo que yo sí – dijo Nigel – estaba lo suficientemente cerca para saber qué pasó. Fue cuando Kuki trajo sus repugnantes palomitas. En ese momento Wally cayó inconsciente.

– Un momento. UN MOMENTO. ¡Eso puede explicarlo todo!– dijo Hoagie.

– ¿Explicar qué? - dijo Nigel.

– Cuando miré estas cosas bajo la lupa, me di cuenta de que ciertos de receptores estaban quemados. Al principio pensé que eran sus receptores de tacto, pero ahora estoy empezando a creer que se trataban de sus receptores olfativos sintéticos.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – exigió Wally.

– Lo que hizo que el olor de las palomitas de Kuki sea tan fuerte era solo una cosa. Queso – explicó Hoagie.

Con el otro dedo frotó el suéter de Kuki, donde se había derramado un poco de queso. Juntó ambos dedos y vio al nanomite negro soplar como un fusible.

– Chido – dijo Kuki.

– Creo que encontré su talón de Aquiles… o sus antenas de Aquiles… o Aquiles de… ¿Atenas?

– ¡Ve al grano panzón! – Wally gritó.

– Hay algo en el aroma del queso que esos nanomites no soportan. El queso en las palomitas fue lo que los mató y liberó a Wally del control mental ¡Tenemos una cura!

– ¿Y eso qué importa?

La voz de Abby salió desde un rincón oscuro.

– ¿Cinco? – preguntó Kuki. La morena estaba sentada en una esquina, agarrando sus rodillas y mirando a la pared. Kuki se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Estás llorando?

– No... – ella resopló – solo tengo algo en mi ojo es todo.

– Sí, lágrimas – dijo Hoagie. Ella miró hacia atrás y vio que todos se le acercaron.

– Puedes hablar con nosotros, Cinco – dijo Nigel – ¿qué pasa?

Abby sollozó otra vez. – ¿Qué pasa? – se limpió ambos ojos – ¡Mira a tu alrededor!

– ¡Estamos en una celda, por el amor de Dios! Ustedes van a ser decomisionados. Y es por mi culpa. Tomé todas sus vidas normales, y los traje aquí para terminar en la cárcel. Rachel tenía razón. Debo ser yo la que vaya a prisión, no ustedes. En la cárcel, por haber sido tan estúpida. Yo pensé que lograríamos algo hoy. Pero todo lo que conseguí fue ver a mi hermana traicionarme, decepcionar a Rachel, y ahora meterlos en más problemas que no merecen.

Abby agarró su gorra y la miró fijamente.

– Esta misión fue un fracaso desde el principio. Vaya agente de los Chicos del barrio que resulte ser.

Ella lanzó su gorra a través de la prisión. Como la celda estaba tan silenciosa se pudo oír el impacto del objeto en el suelo.

– No fue por nada, Abby. Si tuviera la oportunidad de repetir todo de nuevo, lo haría - dijo Nigel.

– Él tiene razón – dijo Hoagie – hoy hicimos muchas cosas buenas.

– ¡Liberamos a Wally! – Kuki exclamó.

– Y sabemos el plan de los ninjas – expresó Nigel.

– Y ahora sabemos cómo detenerlos – añadió Wally.

– Ustedes no lo entienden ¿verdad? – Abby preguntó – ¡Se acabó! ¡Fallamos! Yo fallé.

– Aún no – dijo Nigel –, todavía podemos detener esto.

Él le tendió una mano. Ella trató de ignorarlo. Pero luego Hoagie le brindó su mano. También Kuki y al final, Wally. Abby los observó por un momento.

– Ustedes no se van rendir conmigo ¿cierto?

– Artículo II, sección 3 – dijo Nigel – "No abandones a ningún agente."

Abby lentamente tomó la mano de Nigel, y el resto le agarró la mano también. La lograron levantar.

– Entonces ¿en serio creen que podemos acabar con esto? – ella preguntó mientras se limpiaba los ojos – ¿van a seguirme después de todas las peripecias que les causé?

Nigel levantó un dedo.

– Pues… ¡Todos para uno y uno para todos! Yo le entro.

Hoagie mostró dos dedos.

– Yo también.

– Conmigo tres – Kuki extendió tres dedos.

Wally dio un puñetazo en la mano.

– Si eso significa vengarme de los ninjas que me utilizaron. Entonces yo soy el cuatro. – Mostró cuatro dedos.

Abby miró a su alrededor, y poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta de algo. Sonrió extendió cinco dedos.

– Díganme loca. Pero me parece que encontramos nuestros números.

Nigel miró confuso.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Abby apuntó a Wally y siguió el orden sucesivo.

– Número Cuatro.

Señaló a Kuki.

– Número Tres.

Luego a Hoagie.

– Número Dos.

Por último a Nigel.

– Número Uno. De los Chicos del Barrio.

Después de unos segundos, todos empezaron a protestar.

– Piensen en ello – Abby interrumpió – hacemos el equipo perfecto. Wally, tú eres fuerte. ¡Y peleas muy bien! Kuki, tú eres como el corazón. Probablemente no hubiéramos salvado a Wally si no fuera por ti.

– Bueno, ¡supongo que tres es mi número favorito!

– Y Hoagie con tus habilidades técnicas impresionantes, que no hace falta decirlas ¿cierto?

Ella se acercó a Nigel.

– Y tú eres un líder nato.

– Abby, no soy un líder. No he guiado nada en mi vida.

– No lo has hecho porque no te han dado una oportunidad. Nadie jamás se molestó en prestar atención al potencial que tienes.

– Incluso si eso es cierto, definitivamente no soy capaz de ser número Uno.

– No lo creo. Tú mismo me contaste. Es tu sueño. Así que ahora es momento de hacerlo realidad.

Abby hizo un esfuerzo para sacar algo de su bolsillo con las manos esposadas.

– Y hay una cosa que he estado llevando conmigo que puede ayudarte a aceptar el cargo.

Ella sacó una caja de vidrio. Cuando la abrió, Nigel no podía creer lo que veía. Eran un par de gafas.

– ¿Las gafas legendarias de Número Cero? ¿Las tomaste? ¡Se supone que están en exhibición!

– Bueno pronto van a estar...

Ella las sacó de la caja y trató de entregarlas a Nigel.

– ¡Yo no soy digno de llevarlas! ¡Y tampoco soy digno de ser el líder! Quiero decir, piensa en ello. Tú nos juntaste a todos. Tú ya eres nuestra líder no oficial.

– Y como líder no oficial, te nombro el líder oficial.

Nigel miró las gafas.

– Incluso si es hasta que regresemos a la base lunar. Veamos qué es lo que puedes hacer.

Nigel miró a Abby.

– Solo un día. Luego ponemos estas de vuelta.

Abby asintió.

– Es un trato.

Nigel se quitó sus lentes, y cogió las gafas. Lentamente las puso sobre sus ojos y las acomodó.

– ¿Cómo me veo?

– Como líder de sector - Abby sonrió – así que vamos a escuchar un aplauso para número Uno. Líder del sector V.

Todos aplaudieron.

– Pensé que habías dicho que el sector V ya no existía. – replicó Nigel.

– Esta noche sí.

– Escuchamos sus órdenes… jefe – Hoagie dijo con una sonrisa.

– Bueno primero lo primero. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de liberarnos de las celdas y las esposas.

– ¡Supongo que esto puede ayudar! – habló Kuki. Mostró dos pequeñas llaves en su mano. Todos quedaron sin aliento.

– ¿Qué rayos… – dijo Wally – ¿cómo… ¿cómo las conseguiste?

Todos los demás tenían miradas perplejas, y la misma pregunta en su mente.

– Bueno… – Kuki sonrió.

-x-X-x-X-

_**Flashback**_

– _Es una lástima que una rebelde como Abby tuvo que meterlos en este aprieto para nunca ser considerados a unirse a KND. Lo peor es que siento que pudieron haber sido grandes agentes algún día. Pero ahora me temo que tendré que ver personalmente cómo todos son decomisionados de inmediato._

_Ella puso su mano en la manga larga del suéter de Kuki y la sacudió._

Pero nadie más excepto la japonesa se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado cuando Rachel sacudió su brazo. Metió la mano en la manga de Kuki, y cuidadosamente deslizó dos pequeñas llaves a la palma de Kuki.

– _Realmente espero que entiendan ¿lo harán? _–_ 362 preguntó mientras miraba a Kuki directo a los ojos._

– _Eso... creo _–_ dijo Kuki._

– _Bien._

-x-X-x-X-

Abby abrió mucho sus ojos.

– ¡Rachel nos creyó! ¡Solo estaba fingiendo! – exclamó la morena con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Por supuesto! Ella sabía que los guardias serían incapaces de ver la mano de Kuki – añadió Hoagie.

– Querrás decir Número Tres – dijo Abby – probablemente deberíamos comunicarnos con nuestros números.

–Sí ¡suena más genial de esa manera! – expresó Kuki mientras levantaba sus brazos con alegría.

– Entonces "número Uno", parece que tenemos nuestra manera de salir – expuso Wally cruzando los brazos – ¿ahora qué?

–Ahora vamos a salvar la base lunar.

-x-X-x-X-

– Así que primero lo primero–explicó Nigel.

Los cinco habían arrojado sus esposas al suelo. Pero aun estaban en la celda, sentados en un círculo.

– Se requiere que cada transportista certificado de KND tenga un equipo de emergencia en la esquina trasera izquierda de la nave. Una vez que estemos fuera del calabozo, Dos y Cinco se colarán en la parte posterior y obtendrán la cinta adhesiva del kit. Entonces el paso uno es: Tomar la cinta.

-x-X-x-X-

Hoagie y Abby abrían con cuidado la celda con la llave, y caminaban de puntillas alejándose de la cabina. Una vez que estuvieron en la cola del avión, Hoagie abrió un armario y vio una bolsa de lona. La puso en el suelo y la abrió. Abby buscó dentro y sacó un gran rollo de cinta adhesiva gris.

– Número Cinco piensa que con esto funcionará.

– ¿Sabes? Realmente me preocupa cómo te refieres a ti misma en tercera persona.

– Por favor – susurró Abby.

-x-X-x-X-

– Entonces van a someter a los copilotos – continuó Nigel.

-x-X-x-X-

Dos niños de aspecto similar conducían la nave. Uno de ellos era un niño, y el otro una niña, pero sus géneros eran irreconocibles debido a sus prendas de vestir y cascos que los cubrían por completo. Ambos tenían piel clara, llevaban monos verdes y amarillos, con guantes color verde oscuro y botas. Tenían un idéntico par de gafas de natación o algo similar. También llevaban paraguas sombreros que cubrían su cabello. El del chico era rojo y el de la chica azul.

El muchacho bostezó.

– ¿Estás cansado número 59? – preguntó la niña.

– Algo número 58. Transportar a estos prisioneros ida y vuelta pesa después de un tiempo ¿no?

– Sé de qué hablas.

– Solo quisiera descansar y recostarme un poco.

Él sintió un golpecito en el hombro. Ambos se dieron vuelta.

– Pues estás de suerte – dijo Hoagie – vas a tener mucho tiempo para hacer eso ¡ahora!

Abby desenrolla la cinta.

– ¡Ay, mami! – 59 murmuró.

-x-X-x-X-

58 y 59 fueron arrojados a la celda, con cinta alrededor de las manos, pies y boca. Ellos estaban en ropa interior.

– Lo siento chicos. Pero confíen en nosotros, esto es por su propio bien. Regresaremos pronto – Abby dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la prisión.

Ambos gritaron incoherencias antes de que la puerta fuera asegurada.

-x-X-x-X-

– Desafortunadamente ellos confiscaron nuestras armas y cinturones de herramientas – Nigel siguió explicando – pero una de las naves que vino a arrestarnos transporta las armas de los guardias, incluyendo las nuestras. Antes de hacer otra cosa, necesitamos una manera de entrar a ese vehículo.

– ¿Cómo haremos eso? – preguntó Hoagie.

– Dado que Tres y Cuatro son los más cercanos a su tipo de cuerpo, tomarán los trajes de número 58 y 59, y se harán pasar por ellos durante el viaje.

-x-X-x-X-

Wally examinó el traje verde que llevaba, con las gafas sobre la frente. Kuki también estaba vestida.

– Ah, Uno. No creo que esta sea buena idea… ni Tres ni yo nos parecemos en algo a esos tipos.

– Y a mí qué – dijo Nigel – número 58 y 59 llevan suficiente protección en la cabeza para hacerlos indistinguibles de ellos. Ni yo puedo reconocerlos.

Nigel le agarró las gafas a Wally y las colocó sobre sus ojos. Hoagie y Abby estaban en el fondo piloteando la nave.

Kuki se rió y señaló al Güero.

– ¿Qué? – él demandó.

– ¡Te ves tan gracioso!

– ¡No tanto como tú! – le respondió.

– Ya parenle mis chavos – interrumpió Nigel – es hora de la fase 3.

-x-X-x-X-

– La fase 3 consiste en meter a Tres y Cuatro en la nave de las armas. No se como le harán, pero Dos y Cinco deben convencer a los otros pilotos de dejarlos entrar.

-x-X-x-X-

Abby habló por un intercomunicador.

– Umm, número 58 al portador D ¿me copia? – dijo tratando, sin éxito, de disfrazar su voz.

– Número 44a del portador D, copio ¿cuál es el problema?

– Pues, necesito usar su baño… cambio.

– ¿Nuestro baño?

– Sí. El de aquí está roto – dijo Abby – necesitamos que abran el puente de su nave por un minuto.

– Oye, tú no suenas como 58…

La cara de Abby manifestó miedo. Ella y Hoagie se miraron nerviosamente entre sí.

– ¿Por qué tu voz es tan áspera? – número 44b preguntó por el intercomunicador.

– Es que nosotros… – Abby susurró mientras sacaba su mano del intercomunicador.

– Todavía no – dijo Hoagie. Le arrebató el aparato a ella y habló.

– Número 59 al portador D. Aquí entre nos, 58 ha estado tomando muchas sodas en el camino. Están empezando a surtirle efecto, por eso ella debe… tú sabes, ir.

– ¿Sodas? No nos permiten beber mientras manejamos…

– ¿Qué tal si les ofrezco un trato? Si ustedes no nos reportan al Comando Global, entonces podríamos tener dos latas en la parte posterior con sus nombres. Aquí entre nos, claro está.

Hubo una pausa prudencial. Tanto Abby como Hoagie tenían sudor en la frente.

– ¿De qué clase de sodas hablamos? – 44b preguntó.

– De la buena. Ninguna de esas dietéticas que son basura.

Hubo otro pequeño silencio.

– Ella puede venir a la nave, cambio.

– De acuerdo.

Los dos niños chocaron sus manos.

La nave de los prisioneros voló cerca de la nave de armas. Sus puertas se tocaron y ambas se abrieron.

-x-X-x-X-

– Una vez que el camino esté despejado, será la señal para que Tres y Cuatro puedan entrar.

-x-X-x-X-

Wally y Kuki entraron al vehículo con sus disfraces. 44a y 44b estaban en la puerta para darles la bienvenida. Ambos tenían la piel bronceada, trajes de piloto verdes y cascos grises con el "44" escrito en medio. Ellos lucían exactamente iguales.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – 44a preguntó.

Wally se agarró el estómago y fingió un acento americano.

– Ay, no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar este dooloooorr. ¿Dónde dijeron que era el baño?

– Por el pasillo a la izquierda.

– ¡Gracias! – Wally salió corriendo. La puerta se cerró automáticamente después. 44b tenía una mirada confusa en el rostro.

– Creí que número 59 dijo que tú estabas enferma, número 58 – dijo 44b.

– Sí, es verdad – 44a agregó.

Kuki empezó a sentirse nerviosa. ¡Accidentalmente habían mezclado la historia!

– Ahh… – Kuki comenzó mientras ellos la observaban. – ¡Oigan! – eventualmente dijo – ¿son gemelos idénticos?

– Bueno. Sí – 44a habló – pero yo soy cinco minutos mayor.

– ¿Y quién es el listo? – ella preguntó.

– Obviamente yo – 44b indicó.

– ¿De qué hablas? – 44a preguntó incrédulo – ¡yo soy más listo!

– No, claro que no.

– Sí, claro que sí.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que la nave de los prisioneros había dado vuelta al otro lado.

– ¡No, no es así! – ambos se miraron entre sí – ¡Mamá siempre lo decía! – 44b continuó – no eres el listo y, sin ofender, tampoco eres el guapo.

– ¡Somos iguales, estúpido! – 44a expresó, empujando el pecho de su hermano.

– ¡No me digas estúpido, estúpido!

– Oh, así que yo soy el estúpido ¿cierto?

– Si no fueras tan estúpido, hubieras notado que ¡eso es lo que he estado diciendo todo este tiempo!

– ¿Quieres meterte conmigo, hermano?

– ¡Sí, quiero!

Ambos agarraron las camisas del otro.

– Chicos, chicos ¡por favor! – intervino Kuki. Ambos se giraron para verla.

– Está claro que solo hay una manera de resolver esto – dijo. Puso ambas manos tras su espalda.

– ¿Cuántos dedos estoy sosteniendo?

Los dos la miraron fijamente.

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver con el asunto? – 44a preguntó.

– Sí, estamos hablando de ser inteligentes, no psíquicos – 44b dijo molesto.

– Claro, pero si fueran inteligentes serían capaces de deducir matemáticamente la probabilidad numérica… de la… tabla… fraccional… sistemática… relativa… a los dedos tras mi espalda ¡Está en el libro de matemáticas! ¡No miento!

Los dos gemelos levantaron sus cejas.

-x-X-x-X-

Wally se coló del cuarto de baño a la siguiente habitación. Abrió la puerta, y vio todo el almacén lleno de armas. Observó los cinturones de herramientas confiscados, en una mesa cercana, pero luego desvió la mirada al centro de la habitación. Ahí había cinco súper pistolas de aguas, vacías, colgando sobre una rejilla.

– Ahora hablamos mi idioma.

Wally se escabulló a la pared izquierda, donde había una salida de emergencia. Miró fuera de la ventana donde estaba la otra nave. Abrió la puerta de emergencia y una vez que ambas naves estaban alineadas: Nigel, Hoagie y Abby entraron de un salto.

– Buen trabajo, Cuatro. Ahora tomemos esas armas.

– ¿Cuántas crees que necesitemos? – preguntó Hoagie.

– Todas las que podamos llevar – respondió Nigel.

– ¿Dónde está Tres? – dijo Abby.

-x-X-x-X-

– Uhhh, 4. – 44b dijo.

– ¡Nop!

– ¿7? – 44a preguntó.

– Na-ah.

– 3 – dijo 44b.

– ¡Oh, buena elección! – Kuki dijo.

– ¡En tu cara! – 44b se burló y señaló a su hermano.

– Pero aún es incorrecta – Kuki expresó claramente.

– ¿Qué?

-x-X-x-X-

– ¿Ha estado entreteniéndolos por tanto tiempo? – preguntó Hoagie, mientras cargaban las armas a la otra nave.

– Fue buena idea traerla con nosotros después de todo – dijo Nigel – nunca me he puesto a pensar, pero crear distracciones es un trabajo perfecto para ella.

– Bueno sí – respondió Hoagie – ¿alguna vez has conocido a alguien que distraiga tanto como Kuki?

-x-X-x-X-

44b suspiró, – ¡1! – gritó.

Kuki negó con la cabeza.

– 9.

– ¡NOP!– ella dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¡10! – 44a exclamó.

– MM-MMM.

-x-X-x-X-

Wally llevó las cinco pistolas a la nave.

– Éstas si duda serán muy útiles – dijo Hoagie.

– Bien, es suficiente – indicó Nigel.

– Pero tenemos espacio para más – suplicó Wally.

– Pero no podemos perder más tiempo. Tenemos que salir antes de ser detectados – añadió Uno.

-x-X-x-X-

– ¿2? – 44a preguntó.

– Nop.

– 6.

– Nop.

– ¡0!

– ¡Lo siento, Charlie!

– ¡Adivinamos todos los números! – 44b gritó.

– Nos rendimos – dijo 44a.

Kuki mostró sus dos dedos índices uno al lado del otro.

– 11 ¿ven? 1 y 1.

Ambos estallaban en ira.

– ¿Qué? – Kuki preguntó.

– Sabes, nunca he golpeado a una niña antes – 44b expresó – ¡Pero estoy a punto!

Su hermano tuvo que agarrarlo.

– No es mi culpa que no pudieran adivinar un simple número – Kuki dijo con sus ojos cerrados y las manos en sus caderas.

– Y… – 44b dijo – ¿adónde fue 59?

– Sí, ha estado ahí por un rato.

Ambos marcharon al pasillo.

– ¡Ustedes no quieren ir allá chicos! – Kuki declaró para seguirlos – ¿qué tal dos de tres? ¿tres de cinco? ¿cinco de… lo que sea que siga?

44a sostuvo la puerta del baño. Kuki cerró los ojos.

De repente escucharon jalar la cadena. Wally salió con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

– Menos mal. Eso ayudó mucho, me siento como hombre nuevo. Muchísimas gracias a ustedes. Son la ley.

Puso su mano en el hombro de 44b y le señaló.

– Y no eres feo, chamaco perro – Wally le dio una palmada, y luego él y Kuki fueron a la puerta principal. La otra nave los estaba esperando. La puerta automática se abrió.

– No queremos atrasarlos más. Así que ¡al rato los alcanzamos!

– ¡Sayonara, my friends! – Kuki gritó.

Ambos subieron a la nave y se marcharon. Los gemelos vieron la estela de humo detrás del objeto.

– Entonces… ¿ya no hay sodas? – 44a preguntó triste. Su hermano puso una mano en su hombro.

-x-X-x-X-

– Fase 4… – Nigel dijo dentro de la nave – llenaremos todas nuestras armas con la única debilidad de los nanomites negros: Puro queso fundido.

– ¡Yo tengo un poco en mi casa! – Kuki exclamó levantando su mano.

– No. Necesitaremos más que eso. Tendremos que ir directo a la fuente.

– No te refieres a… – Abby empezó. Dejó de mirar el panel de control para preguntar.

– Sí, Cinco. Hablo de la fábrica de queso de Wisconsin. Donde nace todo el queso.

– ¿Vamos a tener suficiente tiempo para hacer todo eso? – preguntó Hoagie.

– Lamentablemente, no. Si mis cálculos son correctos, los adolescentes estarán allí antes de que nuestra flota siquiera llegue.

-x-X-x-X-

362 y 86 escucharon algo parecido a un disparo silencioso cuando ellas y los otros agentes de la flota aterrizaron en la base lunar. Una vez que abrieron la puerta, un grupo de ninjadolescentes estaban esperándolos. Cada uno cargaba tapones para los oídos. Uno de los ninjas dio un paso al frente con un frasco de nanomites vivos bajo su brazo.

Las dos agentes alcanzaron a sacar sus armas, pero él abrió el frasco antes de que ellas puedan responder. Los ácaros revoloteaban a su alrededor, llenaron la base lunar como una nube oscura.

Todos los niños corrían en pánico, pero ninguno de ellos fue capaz de escapar a la infección de los nanomites.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de 274. Una vez que se puso de pie y la abrió, se encontró frente a Cree, quien estaba sin su casco. Ella sonrió y abrió la palma de su mano hacia arriba, infectándolo también.

-x-X-x-X-

– Pero una vez que lleguemos allá… – Nigel continuó – estaremos listos para luchar.

– ¿Incluso si peleamos con nuestros propios amigos y… familia? – expresó Abby.

– La esperanza es que seamos capaces de curarlos con el queso, tal como lo hicimos con Cuatro. Por eso es que nos tomamos el tiempo para detenernos por ello.

– Tiene sentido para mí. No puedes ir a una guerra sin munición – añadió Hoagie.

– ¿Eso significa lo que haremos? – Wally preguntó mientras se ponía de nuevo su sudadera – ¿una guerra?

– Prefiero pensar que es nuestra primera misión – expuso Nigel.

– Nos acercamos a Wisconsin. Prepárense para aterrizar – expresó Hoagie.

– Muy bien equipo – dijo Nigel con las manos tras su espalda – conocemos el plan. Vamos a nuestras posiciones.

Abby sonrió. Era difícil de creer que hace tan solo unos días, Nigel era el interno inseguro que nunca se le dio la oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo. Y en lo que a ella le parecía, él ya lo hizo.

– Como usted ordene, jefe – dijo la morena mientras se daba vuelta y tiraba la palanca.

-x-X-x-X-

Un montaje que fue muy oportuno con la canción de introducción de KND mostró a los cinco niños cuando se infiltraron en la fábrica de queso.

Dos adultos con batas de laboratorio caminaron por el lugar. La silueta de Abby fue mostrada rodando detrás de ellos y corriendo por la habitación. Pronto se encontró de pie junto a un depósito lleno de queso derretido. Ella tomó la manguera que estaba conectada, y la colocó en su pistola de agua. Presionó un botón y vio el queso fluir.

En otra habitación, Wally cayó verticalmente desde el techo con una cuerda atada a su cintura. Una vez que estaba en el suelo, logró ver una llave que echaba un chorro de queso. Tomó unos cuantos globos de su bolsillo, y los rellenó con el queso. Luego se acercó a un mechero para derretir el queso.

Kuki abrió la puerta de un cuarto oscuro, encendió la luz. Se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación llena de latas de queso.

– ¡SIIIII! – gritó.

Corrió y vació dos latas de aerosol en su boca. Wally abrió la puerta de golpe detrás de ella.

– ¡Número Tres! ¿Podrías mantener la concentración, por favor?

– Lo siento – ella intentó decir con la boca llena.

Hoagie estaba en cuclillas detrás de un pilar atornillando una rosca de lo que parecía ser una granada. Cuando lo enroscó demasiado, un poco de queso rezumaba fuera de él. Lo colocó junto a una docena de otros explosivos de queso que estaban a sus pies.

Nigel colgaba de una cuerda sobre una olla gigante de queso. Él cargaba algo parecido a una mochila en ambas manos, la sumergió en el queso. Una vez que la sacó, presionó un botón en la parte lateral. La mochila produjo dos cohetes impulsores idénticos en cada extremo; pero en vez de escupir combustible, escupía queso. Nigel se puso la mochila y luego salió.

Cuando estaban fuera de la fábrica, los cinco recargaron su cinturón de herramientas uno por uno y le agregaron las armas.

– ¡Número 5, lista!

– ¡Número 4, listo!

– ¡Número 3, lista! – Kuki limpió dos líneas de queso de sus mejillas como si fuera jugador de fútbol.

– ¡Número 2, listo!

– ¡Número 1, listo! – Nigel dijo – Llegó la hora.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si, el mejor sector de los chicos del barrio hará historia...OH YEAH! Que tal? Les gusto? Disfrutenlo mientras puedan, porque ya nos estamos acercando al final de uno de los mejores fics que hayamos leído, estamos tan felices y tristes al mismo tiempo (si quieren una secuela ¡Diganle a VeemonRemix! Ok no XD)<strong>

**REVIEWS!**

**adrisstbdt: Si! A la nueva generación también le gusta los chicos del barrio! que bueno que a tu hermanita le guste la serie, y bueno no la culpo, todo el mundo ama a tres XDDD espero te haya gustado este capi también n.n**

**Jenifer: tranqui, "genialoso" ahora forma parte del vocabulario de la real academia de la lengua española XDDD gracias por tu review, anima a seguir :D**

**Ana: siiii tres y cuatro! Jajaja, pues si te gusto esa parte, te llevaras una gran sorpresa en el proximo capitulo, esperalo porque esta requete hellow *-***

**Y muchas gracias a nuestra nueva lectora: toffy ^w^ que bueno que te guste la historia, espero siga siendo de tu agrado, avisanos que tal te parecio este capi con un review :3**

**Y bueno, no las molestamos mas, de aqui hasta la proxima actualizacion. Nos leemos ^•^**


	7. La Batalla Final

**Disclaimer: KND no nos pertenece (el recordar eso baja mi moral, ¿por que no se me ocurrio esta gran idea A MI? u.u)**

**¡PEOR AUN! el fic tampoco nos pertenece, es de VeemonRemix (pinches mentes brillantes)**

**¡Que tal personitas! estamos aquí desde el manicomio subiendo el nuevo capitulo, muy emocionadas porque esta maravillosa historia está llegando a su final! **

**Este capi esta aun mas épico, esperemos que les guste tanto como a nosotras.**

**y bueno ¿QUE ESPERAN? ¡A leeeeeeeeeeeer!**

* * *

><p>Una hora después, la puerta de la entrada a la base lunar se abrió de golpe. De izquierda a derecha, Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, Kuki y Wally estaban parados en formación en V, con las súper pistolas de queso en sus manos.<p>

Era peor de lo que imaginaban. Los nanomites ya habían tomado su curso. La alarma estaba sonando, probablemente porque alguien intentó alertar a la base lunar del peligro inminente. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todos mostraban sus ojos sin vida. Una vez que los cinco entraron a la habitación, todos giraron sus cabezas hacia ellos.

Los cinco caminaron con expresiones serias en sus rostros. Tenían tapones para los oídos de queso, y pequeños trozos de queso colgando alrededor del cuello como collares.

– Todos tenemos nuestras tareas, así que manténganse en el plan – dijo Nigel –, Recuerden, no lastimen a nadie. Dejen que el queso haga su trabajo.

– ¿Y los nanomites? – preguntó Wally mientras miraba a los insectos mecánicos sobrevolar en el techo.

– No deberían ser un problema mientras tengamos puesto nuestros collares. Ellos no se acercarían a lo que saben que los puede matar. – Hoagie dijo –. Y recuerden, una vez que estemos en posición, debemos decir la línea.

– Ni que fuera para tanto… - dijo Nigel.

Número 60 apareció a unos metros delante de ellos. Todos se detuvieron.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Nigel habló.

– Somos el sector V.

– ¿Para quién trabajan?

– Para los Chicos de Barrio. Y estamos aquí para derrotar a los ninjadolescentes.

Número 60 frunció el ceño – ¡A ellos! – gritó.

Todos los niños en la base lunar comenzaron a correr hacia ellos. Los cinco continuaron su camino hacia adelante.

– Quietos… –, dijo Nigel.

Se acercaban.

– Quietos…

Se acercaron aún más.

– ¡Ahora! ¡Échenle mis chavos!

El sector V empezó a correr y abrió fuego contra los demás. Queso derretido volaba por todas partes, y algunos cuerpos ya empezaban a caer al suelo, inconscientes.

De pronto la multitud los separaba, y fueron obligados a disparar el queso de manera frenética. Hoagie fue el primero en quedarse sin municiones.

– No manches, – El puso la pistola en el soporte tras su espalda – ¡Tres! ¡El queso en aerosol!

Kuki agarró una lata de aerosol de su cinturón y lo agitó. Se lo lanzó a Hoagie. Él dio un salto para atraparlo.

Su pulgar presionó la boquilla, y roció el contenido en la cara de Número 34, quien cayó al suelo instantáneamente.

Wally se arrodilló y disparó su arma dos veces en ambos lados. Luego metió la mano en su cinturón y puso una granada en el suelo. Se dio vuelta y cubrió sus oídos cuando la granada de queso explotó.

Nigel usó su mochila cohete llena de queso para volar encima de todos.

– ¡Muy bien equipo! Todos sabemos nuestras posiciones. Es hora de…

Abby no se molestó en escuchar más. Ella ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta de al fondo, saltando sobre los demás niños para llegar allí. Les disparó a algunos de ellos para moverse, y se las arregló para estamparle a un niño un pedazo de queso sólido en la cara.

– ¿Cinco? – Nigel dijo mientras la seguía en el aire –, Cinco, ¿A dónde va…

Eso fue lo más lejos que pudo llegar ya que alguien disparó cuatro chicles a su mochila cohete. El aparato volaba incontrolablemente por todo el lugar, eventualmente estampó a Nigel al suelo de la habitación del auditorio principal donde se daban los discursos. Nigel desconectó su mochila y agarró su cabeza del dolor. El tirador subió al podio y se detuvo frente a él. Nigel lentamente abrió los ojos.

Estaba mirando a 274. El jefe guardó su arma de chicle.

– Número… 274, señor.

274 enrolló su pierna hacia atrás y pateó fuerte.

-x-X-x-X-

Más niños aparecían de cada una de las puertas.

– ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! – Gritó Hoagie – ¡Ya estamos atrasados!

Los tres muchachos estaban siendo acorralados por otros niños.

Wally gruñó – ¡Son demasiados!

– ¡No nos podemos rendir! – Hoagie replicó.

Mientras luchaban, uno de los niños inadvertidamente deslizó la manga izquierda de Kuki. Miró hacia abajo, y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía una pulsera color púrpura alrededor de su antebrazo con un dibujo de un simio arcoíris en el medio. La pelea cesó por un momento.

– ¿Qué… es eso? – el niño tenía una gorra de bombero que tenía escrito el número "15".

– Oh, ¿esto? – dijo Kuki – ¡Es mi súper especial brazalete de los simios arcoíris! Tengo como cien en casa por si quieres uno.

Número 15 se detuvo, y luego se echó a reír histéricamente – Espera, deja ver si lo entendí. ¿Te gustan los simios arcoíris? ¡Qué perdedora! – estalló de risa, al igual que los niños a su alrededor.

– Pero… los simios arcoíris son… adorables – Kuki dijo en voz baja mientras desplegaba su manga – son geniales…

– Claro, si piensas que esos estúpidos monitos parlanchines son geniales. ¡Usa tu cabeza niña! ¡Los simios arcoíris son ESTÚPIDOS!

– ¡Oye! ¡Retráctate! – dijo Kuki airadamente.

– ¿O qué? ¡Vas a lanzar tus tontos peluches sobre mí! – la multitud continuó riendo. La cara de Kuki empezaba a ponerse roja.

– Yo… dije… que… – su voz empezó a sonar más profunda.

– te… – sus ojos se encendieron en fuego.

– ¡RETRACTES!

Kuki se dio vuelta a una velocidad extraordinaria y les disparó a todos con la pistola de queso. Dio un salto alto en el aire, y lanzó cinco globos de queso, los cuales noquearon a los que se encontraban a un radio de seis metros. Aterrizó y agarró a número 15 por la camisa. Él estaba gimiendo incoherentemente. Luego metió un gran fajo de queso a su boca y lo arrojó al suelo.

Después ella se deslizó por su espalda y fue al siguiente grupo de gente, disparándoles a todos y gritando. Rodó por el suelo y luego se enderezó.

Sopló una vez la punta de su arma y todos los niños a su alrededor cayeron simultáneamente.

– ¡JAMÁS se vuelvan a burlar de los simios arcoíris!

Kuki alejó su arma y pasó al lado de Hoagie y Wally, quienes estaban congelados con sus bocas bien abiertas.

– El camino está despejado, chicos ¡Vamos!

Ella los dejó por un momento. Regresó un segundo después.

– ¡Cielos! ¡¿Tengo que hacer TODO por aquí?!

Arrastró a ambos agarrándolos de los hombros.

-x-X-x-X-

Nigel agarró con cautela su arma para apuntar a 274.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya. He aquí el interno favorito de todos – 274 se burló.

Nigel posó su dedo en el gatillo. 274 se paró justo sobre él.

– Entonces, ¿Qué estás esperando? Embárrame el queso.

La mano de Nigel tembló.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes? Pensaste que sería fácil ¿no? Que simplemente podrías caminar hacia mí y apretar el gatillo. Pero no puedes ni mirarme a la cara y apuntarme. Porque sabes que yo soy el jefe por estos lares. Y hacerme eso significaría arrojar cualquier oportunidad que tienes de convertirte en agente.

– Usted no habla así, señor. Son los ninjadolescentes. Ellos le infectaron con nanomites, y yo voy a liberarlo del efecto. Solo quiero que entienda antes de hacerlo.

– Oh, yo entiendo muy bien.

274 arrojó el arma lejos de las manos de Nigel. Luego la pateó, y la bajó del podio. Nigel buscó otra arma, pero 274 le dio una patada antes de que pueda hacerlo.

– Entiendo que eres un cobarde.

Antes de que Nigel supiera que fue lo que le golpeó, 274 lo había despojado de su cinturón de herramientas, junto con todas sus armas.

– Sabes, los resultados de los exámenes no son la razón por la que nunca ascendiste.

274 se arrodilló en la espalda de Nigel, mientras lo desarmaba.

– Es porque eres muy dócil. Nunca has hecho nada digno para ser un agente de los Chicos del barrio. Incluso ahora. Te escondes tras tus armas con la esperanza de curarme. Sabes que no puedes dar batalla.

Nigel se levantó e hizo que 274 rodara hacia atrás, se alejó.

– Pero los ninjadolescentes pueden cambiar eso.

Ambos se pusieron de pie frente a frente al otro.

– Únete – dijo 274.

– ¡Nunca!

Los dos corrieron hacia el otro con los puños fuera.

-x-X-x-X-

Hoagie, Kuki y Wally estaban dentro de lo que parecía ser una sala de calderas. Estaban solos.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí abajo? – preguntó Kuki.

– Número Uno me dijo que habían dos cuartos como este – Hoagie explicó – Cuatro, pásame tu mochila.

Wally se la entregó.

– En este momento estamos en el sótano del ala este. Aquí es donde la mitad de los rociadores de agua se suministran – continuó Hoagie.

Él sacó un dispositivo de mano grande y rectangular con una esfera en la parte superior. Apretó algunos botones y ajustó el marcador del teclado. Sincronizó la hora del marcador con la de su reloj.

– Dame tu reloj, Cuatro. – prosiguió a hacer lo mismo. Wally miró hacia arriba.

– ¿Si ya nos fuimos por qué siguen peleando allá arriba? – preguntó.

– Supongo que algunos de los niños han despertado. Cuando despiertan deberían volver a la normalidad. Con suerte, eso significa que están peleando de nuestro lado.

Él le dio el reloj y el dispositivo a Wally.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto? – preguntó mientras se colocaba de vuelta su reloj.

– Ustedes dos se dirigirán al tanque de agua que está por las escaleras giratorias no muy lejos de aquí. Una vez que lleguen, simplemente dejan caer el dispositivo, este se encargará del resto. Habrá también una palanca azul junto al tanque, tendrán que tirar de ella una vez que el reloj llegue a cero.

– Espera. ¿Dijiste "ustedes dos? – preguntó Wally.

– Sí. Yo iré al ala oeste para encender el otro. Tú y número Tres deberían ser capaces de cuidarse a sí mismos. Cuando nuestros relojes lleguen a cero, tiraremos la palanca al mismo tiempo. Tendrá un mejor efecto si todo sale fríamente calculado. Los relojes de los demás deberían actualizarse automáticamente también.

– ¡Pero ninguno de nosotros ha estado aquí antes! – Wally se quejó.

– Ni siquiera yo. Se supone que Cinco nos ayudaría. Pero quién sabe adónde corrió…

– De hecho, creo que tengo una muy buena opción – dijo Wally.

-x-X-x-X-

La cara de un niño se salpicó con el queso, se desplomó en el suelo y se mantuvo inmóvil.

Abby corrió lejos de él lo más rápido que pudo.

Dos niños persiguieron a Abby justo antes de que se deslizara por debajo de una puerta que estaba a punto de cerrarse automáticamente. Antes de entrar, dejó caer un regalo para los muchachos. Ellos no se dieron cuenta hasta que la granada de mano explotó y el líquido naranja se les pulverizo encima, lanzándolos a una pared cercana.

Abby se puso de pie y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Momentos más tarde, había llegado a la planta superior. Secó el sudor de su frente y se obligó a dejar de respirar muy fuerte. Ahora que estaba en la planta superior, por fin había llegado donde quería ir.

Todo se reducía a esto. Tragó saliva, cargó su arma, y pateó la puerta que tenía al frente.

La habitación estaba vacía, entró lentamente. Con cada paso, podía oír el metal chocar con sus zapatos blancos. Pero no era el único sonido que podía escuchar. Podía escuchar los latidos nerviosos de su propio corazón, como si este le rogara salir del cuarto. Pero sabía que no podía. Tenía que hacer esto. Los otros ya estaban en posición y ahora todo dependía de ella.

Recorrió cada rincón de la sala, mientras ocultaba su arma por detrás, con el fin de asegurarse que estaba sola. Ella se dio vuelta por completo mirando a la puerta, caminaba hacia atrás.

Ese fue su primer error.

Antes de que ella sepa qué fue lo que la golpeó, tropezó hacia atrás y dejó caer su arma a mitad de camino por el cuarto. Abby cerró los ojos y agitó su cabeza con el fin de recuperar la compostura y miró hacia arriba en completo shock, una sombra se cernía sobre su cuerpo indefenso.

– Deberías aprender a tocar, hermanita.

Era Cree. No llevaba puesto su casco, una expresión seria, y las manos colocadas detrás de su espalda.

Abby se recompuso, se agarró del suelo para levantarse.

– Cree… – dijo con gravedad. Cree se mantuvo en silencio por un momento.

– Lamento que te hayas enterado de esta mane…

Abby buscó en su bolsillo trasero y sacó una pistola más pequeña. Rápidamente la cargó y le apuntó a Cree.

– No te preocupes hermana. Esos asquerosos nanomites pronto te dejarán.

– Los nanomites no me dicen qué hacer, Abigail. Soy ninjadolescente por voluntad propia.

– ¡SALGAN DE SU CABEZA ASQUEROSOS INSECTOS!

Abby disparó una carga grande de queso al rostro de su hermana mayor. Ella no se movió después de eso. Estaba esperando a que Cree caiga inconsciente como los otros. Pero la otra muchacha tampoco se movía. Ella se quedó allí. De pronto, se removió el queso de la cara.

Los ojos y boca de Abby se abrían más y más. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de la verdad.

– Primero que nada, ¡Guacala! – dijo Cree mientras esparcía el queso, – y segundo, ya te lo dije. Yo jamás fui infectada. Soy uno de ellos, Abby.

–Yo… – Abby empezó. Pero no podía decir nada más. Era demasiado difícil de procesar. Eventualmente, ella recordó unas palabras que le sirvieron para entender todo mejor.

– La noche que tú despareciste. Dijeron que alguien les avisó… –Abby murmuró.

-x-X-x-X-

– _Recibimos una llamada anónima avisando que pasaban por aquí. Y por lo que veo el mensaje era cierto. – Dijo el ninja._

_-x-X-x-X-_

– ¿Fuiste tú? – preguntó Abby.

– Sí, Abby. Yo les convencí de capturarme. Todo fue un montaje.

–… ¿Cómo? – Abby murmuró.

– No era la primera vez que hablaba con ellos. La verdad es que en los meses en que se acercaba mi cumpleaños número 13, ya estaba considerando unirme a los ninjadolescentes. Empezó una noche cuando estaba en una misión. Una misión solitaria. Y fui capturada de verdad por el empleador de los adolescentes.

– Ellos… ustedes… ¿trabajan para alguien más?

Cree sonrió – No me pidas que te diga quién. Hasta las hermanas deben guardarse secretos de vez en cuando ¿cierto?

Abby no sabía qué decir. Cree tomó la oportunidad para continuar.

– De todos modos, él me dijo que había estado observando mis habilidades con el pasar de los años. Me comentó que quería ofrecerme una elección. Podía seguir luchando junto a los Chicos del barrio, para que un día simplemente me decomisionen y me arrojen como basura. O podría usar mis habilidades para algo más… permanente. Eso fue todo. Me dejó ir después.

– Entonces mantuviste una doble identidad todo este tiempo.

– No al principio, no. Primero traté de olvidar toda la conversación. Pero el pensamiento crecía en mí. Con cada día, empezaba a sentirme más y más explotada, despreciada, subordinada. Verás, Abby, los niños son pequeños. Y no solo hablo en sentido literal. Todo sobre ellos es diminuto. Solo tienen un poco de fuerza, un poco de sentido común… un poco de potencial, y nada más. Yo necesitaba entrenamiento real. Entrenamiento que pudiera con las habilidades que tenía, y hacerme más poderosa de lo que era antes. Entonces en la mañana de mi decomsión, finalmente acepté. Le dije a los ninjadolescentes dónde estaríamos, y les pedí que fingieran mi muerte.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?

– Lo hice por _ti, _Abigail. Supuse que sería más fácil para ti si pensabas que había muerto ese día. No podía imaginar tu mirada de decepción cuando te enteraras de que acepté un lugar con los ninjadolescentes. Y que me volví su líder. Pero con el tiempo, supe que tenía que decirte la verdad.

– Así que tú me enviaste esas coordenadas.

– Sabía que tú saltarías a la primera señal. Pero no esperaba que trajeras compañía. Y debo decírtelo, estos nuevos amigos tuyos son un buen grupo de combatientes… pero eso no importa.

Cree se detuvo para mirar a Abby directo a los ojos. Se dio vuelta y siguió caminando.

– Nadie podrá detener lo que está por venir. Ni siquiera ellos.

-x-X-x-X-

Kuki y Wally corrieron hacia la escalera giratoria.

– ¿Estás seguro que aquí es donde debemos ir? – preguntó Kuki.

– ¡Yo qué sé! Fue lo que el panzón de los googles dijo.

Wally se detuvo antes de llegar al final de las escaleras.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Kuki.

– ¿Fue cierto lo que dijo hace rato? ¿Que tú eras la que insistía en salvarme?

Kuki sonrió.

– ¡Todos necesitan un amigo, Cuatro! ¡Es lo que aprendí del programa de los simios arcoíris!

Oyeron pasos que se acercaban desde debajo del suelo.

– ¡Vamos, vamos! – dijo Wally.

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al suelo. Toda la habitación estaba mal iluminada. Un par de gigantes, luces circulares colgaban de una soga del techo, pero estaban apagadas. La principal fuente de luz provenía del enorme tanque de agua que hacía que todo lo demás en el cuarto se refleje de color azul.

– ¿Es ese de por allá? – preguntó Kuki.

– Eso creo. ¿Pero quién más está por all…

Su pregunta fue contestada de inmediato. Un ninjadolescente cayó al suelo frente a ellos.

– Güero, güero, güero – bromeó, mientras agarraba firmemente una estrella ninja – ¿Qué haces con esa ridícula ropa de nuevo? Necesitas ponerte tu traje de batalla y regresar con nosotros.

– ¡Esa armadura me apretaba los chones! – Gritó – ¡Oh, y ya no peleo más con ustedes! ¡Me engañaron!

– Sí, lo hicimos ¿verdad? Pero no fue tan difícil de hacerlo.

Wally corrió hacia él.

– ¿Fue tan difícil como esto?

Wally aterrizó un golpe rápido a su cara. El adolescente rodó hacia atrás, sosteniéndose de rodillas con una mano.

– Muy bien, si así es como quieres jugar. – dijo el ninja. Sacó más estrellas y comenzó a arrojarlas a Wally. El Güero rodó debajo de una y saltó por encima de dos más. Se detuvo junto a Kuki, que se estaba cubriendo.

– Kuki, voy a necesitar el resto de tu queso en aerosol.

– ¿No se supone que deberías llamarme Tres? – la asiática preguntó mientras le entregaba dos latas.

– Bueno si vamos a ser amigos, deberíamos por lo menos usar nuestros primeros nombres ¿no crees?

Kuki sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Tienes razón! – dijo mientras asentía.

– Solo no arruines mi estilo ni nada parecido. Y quizás quieras retroceder un poco.

Wally entrecerró los ojos.

– Esto va a causar problemas.

Wally ató las dos latas a sus muñecas. Presionó sus dedos medio y anular en las boquillas y el queso se adjuntó al techo. Él trepó.

El villano disparó los proyectiles lo más rápido que pudo, pero Wally seguía esparciendo el queso en el techo y columpiándose cual superhéroe fuera. El ninja saltó a la repisa de la bañera de agua abierta y siguió disparando.

Un par de sus estrellas cortaron inadvertidamente la cuerda de una de las luces del techo, y esta era precisamente en la que Kuki estaba debajo. La cuerda lentamente se descosía y bajaba.

– ¡Ríndete! – el adolescente gritó. Lanzó su última estrella ninja.

– ¡Después de ti! – Wally respondió. Apretó la boquilla en el momento adecuado y observó cómo se formaba un palo de queso. Dio una vuelta en el aire, y le disparó la estrella de regreso al ninja. Esta le rozó el muslo y logró hacerlo tropezar hacia atrás. Wally aterrizó en el suelo.

El ninja trató de sacudir sus manos agitadamente para evitar caer, pero no tuvo éxito. Se sumergió en la bañera de agua. Pronto sacó a flote su cabeza y gritó.

– ¡Auxilio! ¡No sé nadar!

– Pues ese no es mi problema – el güero dijo mientras sonreía y agitaba su mano – debiste aprende…

Se giró y vio a Kuki de pie con los brazos cruzados.

– Güero… – dijo ella con molestia. Él suspiró.

– ¡Está bien!

Se dio vuelta y subió a la bañera.

– Pero solo si prometes dejarnos en paz.

– ¡Lo haré! ¡Me rindo, solo sácame!

Sin el conocimiento de alguno de ellos, la luz estaba bajando lentamente hacia Kuki.

Wally se inclinó sobre la repisa y sacó al adolescente. Respiraba agitadamente cuando cayó al suelo.

– Gracias viejo – él dijo.

– Bueno, es suficiente para un día de trabajo de este amistoso… ¡KUKI!

Wally se dio cuenta. La luz del techo se sostenía débilmente de la cuerda y estaba a punto de aplastar a Kuki. Ella miró arriba.

Wally roció el queso en el techo y se lanzó a través del cuarto para alcanzarla. Se soltó, y la empujó fuera del camino justo a tiempo.

Pero no pudo salvarse a sí mismo.

La luz gigante cayó directo a la parte superior de su espalda y se apoyó sobre él. Kuki agitó su cabeza y se estabilizó en sus manos y rodillas.

– ¿Wally? ¡Wally!

Corrió hacia dónde él estaba, empleó toda su fuerza para hacer rodar la pesada luz de techo de encima. Se volvió al cuerpo de Wally y vio que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

– Wally… – dijo con grandes ojos llorosos.

Le agarró por los hombros y trató de sacudirlo para despertarlo.

– ¡Levántate, Wally! ¡Levántate!

Él no respondía. Ella delicadamente lo volvió a acostar en el suelo. Le lanzó una mirada furiosa al ninjadolescente.

– TÚ HICISTE ESTO… – gruñó con fuego en sus ojos.

– ¡Niña! Yo solo estaba… siguiendo órdenes, chamaca – él replicó.

Ella devolvió su mirada tranquila a Wally y luego se enderezó con los ojos fijos al cielo, cruzando sus manos en una pose melodramática. Música de Shakespeare empezó a sonar mientras hablaba.

– Yo fui su primera amiga. ¡Él fue mi primer amigo también! ¿Por qué el destino nos debe separar? ¿Acaso las cinco horas en que nos acabamos de conocer no significan NADA? ¡Debió escribirse en las estrellas!

Ella se arrodilló al lado de él.

– Ay, Wally. No queda nada que… decir. Nada que decir excepto esto…

Ella agarró sus hombros, se inclinó hacia abajo, cerró sus ojos y lo besó en los labios. Mantuvo su boca en la de él hasta que sintió un fuerte empujón en su pecho. Wally de inmediato se sentó y empezó a toser y escupir en el suelo.

– ¿TE VOLVISTE COMPLETAMENTE LOCA, NIÑA?

– ¡WALLY! ¡Estás bien!

– ¡No, no lo estoy! ¡Acaba de besarme una niiiiña! – gimió y se limpió los labios con furia.

– Pero, ¿no se supone que estabas muerto?

– ¡Si hubieras revisado mi pulso te dabas cuenta de que estaba bien! – seguía tosiendo.

– ¡Yupi! – exclamó Kuki.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Métete en la cabeza, Kuki! Yo no soy ninguna de tus estúpidas muñecas en tus estúpidos juego. ¡Soy malo! ¡Y soy rudo! Y definitivamente no quiero que vuelvas a repetir esas tonterías de niñas en mí, ¡¿entiendes?!

– ¡Lo que tú digas, Wally! – ella se levantó y saltó a lo lejos. Cuando no estaba mirando, una pequeña sonrisa y un leve rubor aparecieron en el rostro de Wally. Pero él rápidamente lo desapareció.

El ninja habló cuando Kuki pasó a su lado.

– Oh, viejo, ¡estoy tan feliz que él esté bien!

– ¡No, no lo estás! – Kuki dijo contenta. Ella golpeó abajo en su casco, él sacudió su cabeza hasta que cayó inconsciente.

– ¡Güero, rápido! Necesitamos arrojar el dispositivo.

Wally miró a su reloj.

– Sí. Pero estamos bien. Tenemos dos minutos. Solo espero que los demás estén es sus posiciones.

-x-X-x-X-

– ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que está por venir? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – Abby demandó.

Cree puso sus manos tras la espalda.

– Los nanomites. ¿Estás familiarizada con ellos? – Cree preguntó.

– Sí. Uno de mis compañeros adquirió bastante conocimiento al respecto cuando lo infectaste. No puedo creer que tomaste la tecnología que estaba destinada para el bien, y los usaras para controlar las mentes de las personas.

Cree no respondió. Simplemente caminó hacia la ventana. Los niños de fuera luchaban entre sí.

– ¿Qué es lo que ves allá afuera, Abby?

– Caos. Una guerra.

– Pero hay algo más – Cree dijo en voz baja –, no era así antes de que tú y tus amiguitos llegaran. Claro, al principio se resistieron al control, pero una vez que todos fueron infectados… ya no hubo más combates. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Y los adolescentes estaban a cargo. Espero hacer de esto una realidad más allá de las paredes de la base lunar.

Abby finalmente comenzaba a entender.

– Así que estás diciendo… que los Chicos del Barrio es solo el principio.

Cree asintió.

– Vas a utilizar niños para…

– Sí. Piensa en ello. Nuestras nuevas y mejoradas versiones de los nanomites no cambian la personalidad de la gente. Cambian a quienes la gente debería escuchar. Entonces si yo les ordeno a estos niños que vayan a casa de sus padres y coloquen un nanomite al emparedado de su mamá o, digamos, apilarlos en las gotas para la nariz de su papá, o ponerlos en los audífonos de sus niñeras… entonces uno por uno cada adulto escuchará lo que los nanomites les digan que escuchen…

– Que en este caso sería a los ninjadolescentes.

– Y el proceso se repetiría. Y con el tiempo, ¡todos en el mundo nos obedecerán! ¡A los adolescentes! No más órdenes, no más mandados… no más de eso. Porque con estos nanomites, ¡los ninjadolescentes dominarán el mundo!

Abby tomó un momento para receptar todo esto.

– Y la razón por la que me llamaste a tu nave…

– Era para darte una oferta.

– ¿Qué oferta?

Cree se acercó a Abby.

– La misma que nuestro empleador me ofreció.

– No me uniré a ti – Abby dijo bruscamente.

– Qué curioso. Esas fueron las mismas que le dije al principio a nuestro jefe…

– La diferencia es que yo me mantengo en ellas. A los ninjadolescentes solo les importa el poder y control.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y crees que los Chicos del barrio son algo mejor? ¡Te das cuenta que ellos simplemente van a decomisionarte algún día! No importa lo que hagas, cuántos niños salves o cuán leal crees que seas, viene tu cumpleaños número 13 ¡y te echarán a un lado, hermana! Tal como hicieron conmigo.

Abby se mantuvo firme.

– ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Abby? No me di cuenta de la superioridad de los ninjas hasta que desperdicié todo mi tiempo luchando por los Chicos del barrio. Me tomó un par de esposas y un viaje de ida a la cámara de destitución para verlo. Pero tú aun tienes tiempo, Abby. Aun tienes tiempo para entrenar, y ser la mejor agente que puedas ser. Yo te enseñaré. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé, como en los viejos días.

Abby dio un paso adelante.

– Olvídalo, Cree.

Cree parecía herida por sus palabras.

– ¿Por qué, Abby? ¿Por qué te empeñas en defender la organización que no te ha dado NADA a cambio de los sacrificios que hiciste por ella?

– Porque hace tres años le hice una promesa a mi hermana. Que protegería al sector V.

– El sector V desapareció – Cree refutó.

– Tengo cuatro amigos que piensan lo contrario. Así que permíteme decirlo una vez más para asegurar que estamos claros. Nunca me uniré a los ninjadolescentes. Y el sector V va a detenerte.

Cree exhaló.

– Traté de razonar contigo, hermana…

Cree sacó su cilindro, y extendió de nuevo su vara. Esta parecía un mejor modelo al que se rompió antes.

– Pero claramente requieres… disciplina.

Abby sacó un mango de plata. Ella giró una perilla, y reveló una vara sólida, de tres metros, hecha de queso que se había escondido en el interior.

– Dale, nena.

Cree corrió hacia Abby y saltó en el aire. Estampó su vara hacia abajo, Abby la bloqueó con su espada de queso. Cree trató de dar vueltas al objeto para golpear los tobillos de Abby, pero ella logró esquivarlo. Retrocedieron unos metros mientras seguían luchando con sus armas. Abby usó la culata de su espada para golpear a Cree sobre una mesa, y la hizo caer hacia atrás. Abby de un salto se puso sobre la mesa.

Cree se puso de pie y luego apuntó su arma a Abby cuando ella bajó. Giró su vara sobre la cabeza de su hermana, la morena trató de agarrar su brazo al mismo tiempo. Cree rápidamente pateó la espinilla de Abby y la hizo arrodillarse al suelo. Cree intentó nuevamente golpear la cabeza de Abby, pero ella volvió a bloquearla con su espada. Abby se puso de pie, y Cree de inmediato pateó su pecho enviándola hacia atrás.

-x-X-x-X-

Nigel tambaleó hacia atrás y se esforzó por mantener el equilibrio adecuado. 274 lentamente caminó hacia él con los puños fuera.

Nigel se enrolló hacia atrás y golpeó el lado de la cara de 274, éste contrarrestó con un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Nigel se inclinó y cedió al dolor. 274 saltó, pateó el pecho, y dio un puñetazo en la cara de Uno. El chico cayó al suelo, y tuvo que levantarse por sí mismo.

– Y tú pensabas que tenías lo necesario para ser un agente.

274 le volvió a dar patadas, y lo agarró del cuello. Sostuvo a Nigel lo más alto que pudo.

– Mírate. No eres nada sin tu preciosa tecnología.

Nigel agarró el brazo de 274 con ambas manos. Él apretó los dientes de dolor.

-x-X-x-X-

Wally lanzó el dispositivo al tanque de agua. Inmediatamente, el aparato comenzó a escupir capas de queso derretido. Kuki agarraba la palanca.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo más, Wally?

Wally miró a su reloj.

– Un minuto.

-x-X-x-X-

Hoagie corrió a un similar conjunto de escaleras giratorias, y pronto se encontró mirando a una tina de agua. Levantó su puño en el aire.

– ¡Sí! ¡Lo encontré!

– ¿Vas algún lado?

Él volteó. Cinco ninjadolescentes estaban de pie en una línea detrás de él.

– Oh, oh – dijo.

-x-X-x-X-

La espada de Abby golpeó la armadura de Cree, haciéndola retroceder. Cree agarró el brazo de Abby y trató de balancear su vara de forma horizontal, pero la niña pasó por debajo de ella. Abby se desplazó a la parte trasera de Cree y utilizó el talón de su pie para patear su espalda. Abby no pudo dar con su objetivo, y Cree golpeó el pecho de su hermana.

Ambas escaparon del agarre de la otra, dándose vuelta una vez, y enfrentándose cada quien con sus armas juntas. Abby pateó el centro de Cree y la mandó cayendo sobre de espalda.

-x-X-x-X-

274 continuó sosteniendo a Nigel. El muchacho podía ver a más agentes luchar por debajo de él.

– ¿Te quedaste sin ideas, Uno?

– Ya quisieras – Nigel se sacó las gafas, las dobló, y utilizó el extremo afilado para cortar el brazo de 274. Él retrocedió por el dolor y soltó a Nigel. Éste se volvió a poner las gafas y lanzó a 274 al suelo rompiendo el soporte de conferencias en el camino, causando que el casco de 274 rodara por el suelo.

274 volvió a patear a Nigel, quien se estampó en la pared. Se deslizó de cara al suelo, y se tomó un momento para reajustar sus gafas. Miró hacia adelante y se dio cuenta que su arma de queso estaba a sólo un metro de distancia.

-x-X-x-X-

– ¡Oh, miren! – Hoagie gritó apuntando atrás de los ninjas – ¡Es Shakira!

– Buen intento, niño – uno de ellos dijo cruzando los brazos.

– Sí ¿qué crees que somos? ¿Estúpidos? – otro añadió.

– Tienen razón – dijo Hoagie rascando su cabeza –. Solo era un PlayStation 4…

– ¿UN PLAYSTATION 4? ¿DÓNDE? – uno de ellos preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

– ¡Oye! ¡Yo lo escuché primero! Yo quiero ir…

– Yo primero…

Los cinco se dieron vuelta para mirar. Hoagie corrió y arrojó el dispositivo a la tina de agua. El queso brotó inmediatamente. Los adolescentes voltearon de nuevo.

– ¡Oigan! ¡Atrápenlo!

Hoagie trató de correr hacia la palanca, pero los ninjas ya lo habían alcanzado para entonces. Todos se amontonaron encima de él, aplastándolo. Hoagie miró su reloj. Faltaban 20 segundos.

-x-X-x-X-

Cree golpeó el suelo y se encontró junto a una mesa. Se tendió en el suelo mientras Abby se le acercaba.

– Parece que perdiste otra vez… – dijo Abby.

Cree rápidamente presionó un botón por debajo de la mesa.

La puerta se abrió, un enjambre de nanomites negros voló dentro. Mientras Abby estaba distraída, Cree saltó y le golpeó dos veces en la cabeza, se dio vuelta e hizo caer a su hermana de espalda. Cree tenía sus rodillas bloqueando ambos hombros de Abby. La morena se encontraba impotente. La adolescente sacó un pequeño cuchillo.

– No olvides quién te ensoñó a luchar, hermana.

-x-X-x-X-

Hoagie usó todas sus fuerzas para arrastrarse por la palanca. Se estaba acercando más.

-x-X-x-X-

Cree cortó el collar de queso de Abby y arrojó a un lado sus tapones.

– Si no vas a unirte voluntariamente, entonces voy tener que hacerlo a la fuerza.

Cree agarró la cara de Cinco y la obligó a mirar hacia arriba. Los nanomites volaron directo a Abby. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-x-X-x-X-

Nigel miró a su reloj. Podía ver el tiempo de Hoagie y Wally también por su cuenta. Faltaban diez segundos.

Nigel miró al arma de queso, y luego de vuelta a cierto punto en la pared que estaba a su lado.

274 marchó hacia él.

– ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer, Nigel? ¿Saltar hacia tu preciosa arma?

Nigel no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás y adelante entre la pistola y la pared.

-x-X-x-X-

Wally y Kuki miraban al reloj. Faltaban cinco segundos.

– Casi casi… – dijo Kuki.

-x-X-x-X-

Hoagie se abrió paso entre los adolescentes y cogió la palanca.

– Vamos. Digan la línea, chicos. Digan la línea.

-x-X-x-X-

Se reveló que Nigel estaba observando al detector de humo de la pared. Volvió a mirar a 274.

-x-X-x-X-

Abby miró brevemente a su reloj antes de que las nanomites le alcanzaran. Mostró una sonrisa.

-x-X-x-X-

– Ya es hora. ¡Hagámoslo! – Wally dijo.

-x-X-x-X-

– ¡Digan la línea! – Hoagie gritó.

Apoyó su mano en la palanca.

-x-X-x-X-

Nigel sonrió. Los cinco de ellos dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Queso, viejo! #

-x-X-x-X-

Nigel rodó rápidamente un par de veces, y posó su zapato al lado del detector de humo. Él encendió sus cohetes. El fuego de su zapato inmediatamente activó los rociadores del techo. Voló hacia adelante y arrojó a 274 al suelo.

-x-X-x-X-

Kuki tiró hacia abajo la palanca, y el queso fue directo a los aspersores. Hoagie hizo lo mismo.

-x-X-x-X-

Fue un éxito. Los rociadores del techo llovieron queso derretido desde el cielo. Todos los niños inmediatamente disminuyeron su lucha, y en un momento pararon. Todos los infectados fueron rociados por el queso, y cayeron al suelo.

-x-X-x-X-

– ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué está pasando? – Cree gritó.

– Dímelo tú, hermana.

Cree miró hacia arriba y vio el queso caer y quemar todos los nanomites negros en la habitación. Algunos cayeron en su dedo y ella los puso en su boca.

– ¡¿Queso?! – dijo Cree en voz alta – ¡¿Ellos son alérgicos al queso?!

– Número 274 es intolerante a la lactosa. Quizás quería que sus inventos compartan el mismo dolor. Y hablando de dolor…

Abby se soltó del agarre de Cree y rodó sobre ella. Luego la arrojó al suelo, y le acercó un walkie talkie de la mesa contigua y lo colocó junto a la boca de Cree.

– Da la orden, Cree – Abby demandó –. Se acabó.

Cree tenía una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

– Mientras hablamos todos los niños están volviendo a la normalidad, y tus preciosos nanomites negros han muerto.

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos.

– ¡Hazlo, Cree!

Cree cerró los ojos. Abby presionó el botón lateral del walkie talkie. Cree abrió su boca.

– Atención a todos los ninjadolescentes…

-x-X-x-X-

El ninja que estaba con Kuki y Wally lentamente despertó.

– Esta es Cree hablando. Nuestra misión fue un fracaso.

La voz se oyó por los megáfonos.

-x-X-x-X-

Todos los ninjas que estaban encima de Hoagie lentamente se detuvieron. Miraron hacia arriba.

– Esto es una retirada. Se acabó.

-x-X-x-X-

Abby soltó el botón.

– No tenía que acabar de esta manera, Cree –. Abby finalmente dijo. Se levantó y dejó que Cree se ponga de pie.

– ¿Quién dijo que este es el final? – Cree replicó – Puede que hayas ganado una batalla, hermanita. Pero la guerra apenas comienza.

Cree comenzó a alejarse de la habitación.

– ¿Crees que voy a dejarte ir así no más?

Cree trató de no sonreír muy grande. Se dio vuelta en frente de la puerta.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Regresarme a los Chicos del barrio?

– Tienes mucho que responder.

– No, claro que no. Porque ya no soy parte de ellos. Me uní al equipo ganador.

Cree comenzó a girar hacia la puerta de nuevo.

– ¡Teníamos un destino juntas, Cree!

La mencionada asintió.

– Todavía lo tenemos. Pero en bandos diferentes. ¿Y quién sabe?

Abby apretó los puños.

– Quizás algún día también regreses a tus sentidos.

– ¡Cree!

Ella no se molestó en dar vuelta esta vez.

– Tú tal vez tengas un ejército. Y quizás físicamente sean más fuertes que nosotros. Pero así como tienes tus aliados, hoy yo encontré a los míos.

-x-X-x-X-

274 y Nigel estaban tendidos en el suelo, con queso lloviéndoles encima. Nigel movió su pierna, y luego lentamente se puso de pie sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de 274.

– Claro, no son el grupo más fuerte de alrededor – dijo Abby.

Los ojos de 274 se sacudieron. Nigel miró hacia los rociadores.

-x-X-x-X-

Wally y Kuki salieron del pasillo antes de que el piso se inundara de queso. Llegaron al final, y abrieron la puerta para ver a otros niños finalmente despertando a su estado normal.

– Y quizás no sean los más inteligentes.

Kuki envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Wally y felizmente apoyó su cabeza sobre la de él. Wally rodó sus ojos medio abiertos y cruzó sus brazos con una expresión molesta en el rostro.

-x-X-x-X-

Hoagie se dio vuelta y observó a los ninjadolescentes irse. Reajustó su gorra y googles con una sonrisa.

–Y todos tenemos nuestras diferencias. Nuestras… grandes diferencias.

-x-X-x-X-

– Pero hay una cosa que tenemos en común. Algo que ustedes no tienen.

Cree no se molestó en preguntar.

– Sabemos en nuestros corazones para qué luchamos. Y no importa qué pase después de hoy, puedo garantizarte que todos y cada uno de nosotros protegerá a los niños, sin importar el costo. Tú fuiste la que me enseñó eso.

Abby observó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Cree.

– Así que tienes razón. Voy a dejarte ir. Porque confío que _tú_ volverás a tus sentidos algún día. Pero hasta eso… me temo que tendremos que darle al término "rivalidad de hermanos" un completo nuevo significado.

Cree cerró los ojos y sonrió.

– Yo cuento con eso, hermana.

Luego salió de la habitación, dejando a Abby ahí sola.

* * *

><p><strong># Aclaración: Esta frase fue tomada del episodio de la primera temporada... Operación P.I.O.J.O.S.<strong>

**No me digan que fuimos las unicas que lloramos al leer este capitulo!... ¿ah si? ¿lo fuimos?...oh :(**

**Pero sé que les gusto mucho, si fue así pues... REVIEW!**

**Y hablando de reviews...**

**adrisstbdt: siiii ¡fue emocionante! ver al equipo unido por fin, te pone la piel de gallina *-* gracias por tu lindo review, espero este sea tambien de tu agrado :D**

**ana: lo sé, es super genial que todos esten juntos. Muchas gracias por seguir con la historia, a ver que tal te parecio este nuevo capi n.n**

**y gracias al otro review que nos llegó. Espero te siga gustando el fic, ojala te hayas emocionado y sigas diciendonos por medio de tus reviews que tal te parecio este capi *w***

**Bueno mis chavos, de aqui hasta la ultima actualizacion, esperenlo porque es aun mas genial ^w^Nos leemos!**


End file.
